Todo Menos Tú
by Ale-Alejandra
Summary: AH/OoC Bella esta fastidiada de la vida, nada le importa, todos le caen mal y cree que la boda de su prima Tanya es lo peor que le ha pasado. No sabe que dicho evento contará con la presencia de la persona que menos espera: Edward Cullen, su ex-novio.BxE
1. Prefacio

**_Hola! Somos Pau y Ale, hemos venido desde muy lejos a presentarles esta historia que hemos escrito con mucho cariño en nuestros ratos libres cuando terminábamos la carrera. Esperamos que les guste y que si les da tiempo nos lo hagan saber por medio de sus reviews._**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que reconozcan de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer creadora de Twilight. La trama sin embargo nos costó –_y mucho_– a nosotras por lo que les pedimos que no la tomen como propia –_no creemos que lo hagan, en realidad a nunca nadie se le ha ocurrido pero están de moda los plagios, ahaha_–

**xoxo_  
_****aLLe CuLLeN wAy y PaU MoShA**

**_*He decidido betear esta historia que ha quedado incompleta. Mi intención es acomodarla para al fin poderles darle un desenlace decente a quien la lea. Creemos que es una historia que vale la pena así que por eso Pau y yo (Ale) haremos de nuevo nuestro mayor esfuerzo._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_*'º'º TODO MENOS TU º'º'*_**

Bella esta fastidiada de la vida, nada le importa, todos le caen mal y  
cree que la boda de su prima Tanya es lo peor que le ha pasado.  
No sabe que dicho evento contará con la presencia de  
la persona que menos espera:  
Edward Cullen, su ex-novio.

* * *

**_Prefacio_**

Era jueves cuando mi prima Tanya llamó para darme la noticia de que se casaba con – _según ella_ –el "hombre de sus sueños". Esa historia ya la había escuchado antes en repetidas ocasiones pero debo decir que el tono cursi en su voz, me decía que esta vez era en serio.

Había encontrado al hombre ideal.

Creo que sí me emocionaba saber que ella lograría ser feliz después de todo, ya que sus relaciones pasadas habían sido un poco raras, y por lo poco que me había contado, su prometido era diferente a todos los hombres con lo que había estado. Según Tanya, él era una persona sumamente interesante y extremadamente apuesto, pero eso sería confirmado hasta el momento en el que conociera a la nueva adquisición de la familia.

Para mi mala suerte, yo era la única mujer menor de treinta y cinco años de la familia que cabía en el vestido decente, por lo tanto me había pedido por teléfono que yo fuera su Dama de Honor.

Eso era como una pesadilla para mí: pensar que tendría que ponerme un horrendo vestido color durazno o verde pistache, me hacía salir de mis casillas. Pero como Tanya era mi única prima en el mundo, tuve que aceptar de inmediato por presión de mi tía Carmen.

Todo el asunto de la famosa boda, estaba muy apresurado, tanto que llegué a pensar que mi prima estaba embarazada, pero ella lo negó. El magno evento tendría lugar en California donde Tanya y su prometido trabajaban. Ella era modelo desde los quince años y él era... la verdad yo aún no sabía nada de él, bueno, tal vez si pero al ser yo tan distraída, se me había olvidado hasta su nombre.

Lo único que recordaba es que era guapo.

Mi tía Carmen se encargó de reservarme un boleto de avión directo a California. Al llegar mi prima me recogería para llegar a tiempo al almuerzo del domingo con familiares y pues, otra gente que por supuesto no conocía. Seguramente se trataba de la _socialité_ de aquella ciudad en donde Tanya era una celebridad. Yo rezaba para que ella usara su status e invitara a gente famosa. No lo sé, tal vez se me haría conocer a alguien con una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood.

Tuve que pedir licencia de una semana en el restaurant donde trabajaba, porque tal vez yo era una simple ayudante, pero tenía mis obligaciones: regar las plantas, alimentar al gato del Chef principal, y en ocasiones, hasta le hacía de _Valet Parking. _Pero sabía que un día al fin me dedicaría en verdad a la cocina, haría mis propios menús, todos me felicitarían por mi buen toque a la comida, me propondrían matrimonio por lo bien que cocinaba, en fin. Pero eso no pasaría hasta que el desgraciado de mi jefe fuera deportado a la India o algo así. Creo que ese era el precio de trabajar en uno de los restaurantes más famosos de New York, _Hell´s Kitchen,_ especializado en comida afrodisiaca. No me agradaba el hecho de que cada cliente salía dispuesto a rentar una habitación de hotel, aunque de una retorcida manera deseaba hacer lo mismo, pero debido a mi involuntaria soltería no era posible tal hazaña.

Es patético decir que las noches en mi piso eran realmente aburridas, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había salido con alguien, mucho menos cuando había tenido sexo con algún hombre decente.

Pero, así era mi vida.

Apestaba en muchos aspectos y esta semana se haría más evidente ese hecho comparándola con la fabulosa vida de Tanya Denali, la _Tyra Banks_ de un futuro cercano.

Descendí del avión con desgano, me dio mucha flojera pensar que todavía tenía que ir con Tanya a guardar las apariencias con un montón de tías besuconas con aliento a jerez de las que ya ni me acordaba. Caminé como estúpida por todo el pasillo después de recoger mi equipaje, y como no quería lucir tonta buscando a mi prima supermodelo, me senté en una de las maletas a ver pasar a la gente.

Miraba sin ánimo a la multitud que se amontonaba en el lugar como animales salvajes cuando lo vi. Tuve que pensar dos veces si era él pero estaba segurísima que conocía a aquel hombre que estaba formado en la fila donde se compraban los tickets de avión.

Era muy absurdo pensar que podría ser él, pero eso no evitó que recordara las palabras que dijo la última vez que lo vi.

"_Me tengo que ir. Sabes que si no es conmigo, contigo estará mi corazón…"_

Luego, un grito chillón me sacó de mi letargo romántico. Me alegré demasiado, incluso comenzaba a babear.

_– ¡Bella!, ¡allí estás! –_ dijo Tanya con demasiado entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que me daba un abrazo excesivamente efusivo.

Estuvimos a punto de mezclar hasta el ADN.

_Interesada_ pensé, ya que ella no era normalmente así, o tal vez el amor hacia su prometido la había cambiado milagrosamente convirtiéndola de niña odiosa a mujer carismática.

Me jaló de la mano y me hizo correr por todo el pasillo para encontrarnos con su novio.

– _Ven conmigo Bella. Quiero que conozcas a mi prometido. Te va a caer genial y te aseguro que van a ser muy buenos amigos –_

_– Lo dudo –_ le dije entre dientes.

Pasamos por la fila de los tickets, así que tuve la esperanza de toparme mi "conocido". Busqué disimuladamente mientras Tanya iba a buscar al novio y cuando lo encontró, tuvo que gritar para que él volteara a donde estábamos.

_– ¡Edward! –_

En ese momento no me di cuenta de la coincidencia de las cosas, pero luego cuando vi que el tal Edward se daba la vuelta hacía nosotras, reafirmé que el mundo era un pañuelo y que la vida de mi prima era sin duda alguna mejor que la mía.

¡Qué mierda!

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. El chico sensual de los sandwiches

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que reconozcan de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer creadora de Twilight. La trama sin embargo nos costó –_y mucho_– a nosotras por lo que les pedimos que no la tomen como propia –_no creemos que lo hagan, en realidad a nunca nadie se le ha ocurrido pero están de moda los plagios, ahaha_–

**xoxo  
****aLLe CuLLeN wAy y PaU MoShA**

**_

* * *

_**

**_*'º'º TODO MENOS TU º'º'*_**

Bella esta fastidiada de la vida, nada le importa, todos le caen mal y  
cree que la boda de su prima Tanya es lo peor que le ha pasado.  
No sabe que dicho evento contará con la presencia de  
la persona que menos espera:  
Edward Cullen, su ex-novio.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**_El chico sensual de los sándwiches_**

**_Bella POV_**

No, no, no.

Justo cuando mi vida iba mal, ahora el destino venía a restregarme en las narices al prometido de Tanya, que no era ni más ni menos el mismo chico que había sido mi novio cuando recién me mudaba a New York. La mala suerte me sacaba la lengua y se burlaba en mi cara.

_¡Nara- nara- nara! _pude escuchar en mi mente.

Ahora sólo faltaba que un perro llegara y me orinara, o peor aún, que me mordiera y me diera rabia y muriera soltera.

Pude reconocerlo por su cabello alborotado, que lo hacía verse aún o más irresistible que antes, era tan alto como lo recordaba. De hecho después de que estuve con él, juré que jamás saldría con enanos, la manera en que se inclinaba para besarme era sumamente interesante.

La multitud se avasalló entre nosotras mientras él venía hacia donde estábamos.

Era obvio que no debía verme y darse cuenta de quién era yo: ¿qué explicación le daría a Tanya? Era algo que no tenía ganas de enfrentar, así que saqué de mi bolso mis enormes gafas "Gucchi"_ – no está mal escrito, se las compré a un hombre en Times Square_ –, me solté el cabello y lo alboroté frente a mi cara. Deseaba con todas mi fuerzas que mi look estilo _The Ramones_ funcionara un poco para disimular quien era.

De pronto, lo tuve frente a mí.

Mi corazón latía nervioso, no quería que me viera y que comenzara con las preguntas, que la incomodidad me rodeara en aquel momento. Probablemente se había olvidado de mí y no quería hacer un drama al respecto, pero fue muy difícil evitar hacer uno cuando Tanya lo tomó de la mano y lo trajo hasta mí.

Fue algo duro de asimilar.

_– Bella, te presento a mí prometido Edward Cullen –_

Él esbozó una sonrisa sincera, tan arrebatadora como la recordaba.

_– Mucho gusto Bella. Tanya me ha hablado mucho de ti –_

Edward extendió su mano para saludarme pero yo no le respondí. Con el brazo en mi frente, rascándome la cabeza, lo saludé de lejos asintiendo mientras Tanya no parecía asombrada por mi actitud. Ella y yo sabíamos que era bipolar. Edward simplemente se limitó a arquear la ceja y a guardar su mano en el pantalón. Un gesto muy sexy si me preguntan.

No podía estar ahí y menos con el color de mis mejillas mostrando como mil tipos diferentes de tonos rojos.

_– Tengo que ir al baño – _me escabullí de inmediato.

Di media vuelta para correr literalmente al baño más cercano posible, pero la manada de gente en el aeropuerto impedía que llegara rápido. Todos me veían raro, con cara de horror pero no me importó, y al ser tan torpe, tropecé como siete veces antes de llegar a mi destino.

Una risa apagada se me escapó al ver la razón por la cual la gente me observaba a punto de echarse a correr: me veía muy mal con el cabello todo enmarañado, parecía prima de _Amy Winehouse_. Mirándome al espejo, supe que toda esta semana sería un infierno sobre todo porque la única persona que me había interesado en todo el mundo se iba a casar con mi prima.

¡Con mi prima por Dios Santo!, cómo sino hubiera más mujeres en el planeta.

Me lavé el rostro para despejar mi mente, además también para refrescarme porque en California el calor estaba de los mil demonios, estaba tentada a ir desnuda a la boda en cuanto bajé del avión.

_¡La boda!_

Otra vez recordé la razón por la cual estaba varada en el baño: Edward Cullen, antes conocido como "_el chico sensual de los sándwiches_" en New York.

Me recargué en la pared de azulejo del baño y me escurrí por ella para sentarme en el piso con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Los recuerdos de mis primeros meses en la Gran Manzana llegaron a mí cómo si no hubieran pasado cinco años.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace...cinco años exactamente:

Yo tenía diecinueve cuando decidí mudarme lejos del martirio de vivir con mis padres. Una pelea tras otra y constantes alaridos de mi madre, fueron los detonantes para que fuera a vivir a New York yo sola. Quería ser independiente, pagar todas mis cuentas y lavar mi propia ropa – _es decir, poner una moneda en la máquina de la lavandería_ – Por supuesto que toda mi familia me decía que no iba a triunfar, que me iría mal tras conocer a algún chico malviviente y que mi vida estaría acabada antes de cumplir los veinticinco.

Decidí que no tendría que ser de esa manera y que les demostraría que podía ser feliz en mi nueva vida, así que entré a trabajar a un restaurant italiano como mesera. Sólo duré dos semanas en el puesto ya que me chocaba que los clientes fueran tan groseros y me peleaba constantemente con ellos. Pero como Mike, el gerente del restaurant obviamente se moría por mí, me metió a la cocina, fuera del bullicio de la gente.

Poco a poco fui tomándole gusto a eso de aprender a cocinar. No me iba tan mal, era buena en lo que hacía y además me había hecho buenos amigos dentro del restaurant. A la hora del almuerzo me sentaba a comer con Jessica, la mesera, en el almacén y platicábamos de muchas cosas.

Un día Mike me interrumpió mientras me llevaba un bocado a la boca, casi deseaba golpearlo. Nadie me molestaba a la hora de la comida.

_– Ehm, Izzie – _se rascó la cabeza–_ Me preguntaba si podrías atender a un chico que viene por un encargo, Ángela está ocupada. Viene de la agencia de publicidad que está en el edificio de enfrente– _lo odiaba cuando me llamaba, pero ya todos me decían así entonces no había marcha atrás

_– Sabes que me choca que me interrumpan cuando estoy comiendo Mike – _le dije con la boca llena.

_– Anda, ¡por favor Izzie! – _me suplicó.

Echando humo, comencé a guardar mi almuerzo mientras maldecía a Mike en frente de Jessica que se asomaba por la puerta, la verdad lo que tenía de zorra lo tenía de entrometida.

_– Uy, de seguro es el bombón que viene por los sándwiches. Te juro que si tu no lo atiendes lo hago yo, y no sólo para hacerle su comida sino para otra cosa–_

_¡Qué zorra! _pensé.

Me asomé a la puerta para ver a qué se refería, seguramente estaba exagerando como siempre porque al parecer ella deseaba hacerle favores sexuales a todo el mundo.

No vi a nadie y mientras me ponía de nuevo la filipina, Jessica siguió con sus comentarios.

_– Lastima que sea tan creído. El otro día le hablé y ni siquiera me miró, como que me hizo cara de asco, pero aun... así lo besaba –_

Salí porque no quería seguir hablando de cosas sexuales con Jessica. Aún debía ver a la persona que prácticamente me había quitado la comida de la boca.

Parado en la puerta trasera, estaba el hombre más hermoso, irresistible, sensual y apetecible de la tierra. Un ser así tan extraordinario, solo podía pertenecer a un cuento de hadas ó a la revista _Vogue_. Era muy alto, bueno al menos comparado con mi estatura lo era, cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía perfectamente esculpido por un artesano, el color de su piel era de un tono marfil hermoso que, aunque en otra persona se hubiera visto terrible, en él lograba que resaltaran sus facciones.

Jamás había conocido a una persona tan…perfecta, esa era la palabra correcta para describirlo.

Lo vi.

Me vio.

Nos vimos y escuché la sexta sinfonía de Beethoven.

_¡Aleluya! _

– _Hola –_dijo con aquella voz que se metió a mis oídos de una forma traviesa – _Vengo por los emparedados del Sr. Masen y me dijo Mike que tú amablemente ibas a preparármelos...-_ se pasó las manos apenado por su cabello broncíneo alborotado.

Un delirio a la vista.

Me limite a sacudir la cabeza mientras me entregaba un papelito con lo que quería que le preparara. Cuando comencé, sorpresivamente él inició una amena plática. A parte de guapo, obviamente sexy y educado, era sociable. Era mi sueño y apenas tenía un minuto de conocerlo.

– _Tú eres Izzie ¿verdad?. Yo me llamo Edward. Creo que te estaré molestando, al parecer mi jefe me va a traer de encargo en encargo así que nos estaremos viendo con frecuencia– _amenazó con una sonrisa torcida.

_– No importa. Ven cuando quieras – _lisonjeaba mi cabello como una estúpida.

Platicamos un rato hasta que terminé su pedido y se fue, dejándome en el letargo más lelo del mundo, prometiéndome que me vería al día siguiente.

A partir de ese día, surgió algo tan mágico, tan…

– _Me da permiso por favor – _dijo una mujer que estaba mopeando el baño.

Esa señora me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Aquello que había pasado con Edward, estaba atrás. Ahora él estaba con Tanya y eso no iba a cambiar a seis días de su boda.

Salí del baño dándome cuenta que tardé como diez minutos tirada con la mirada perdida.

_– Bella, ¿está todo bien? – _preguntó mi futuro pariente a mis espaldas.

Reconocería su voz en cualquier lado.

Me quedé petrificada mientras un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo, sólo me limité a ladear un poco mi cabeza, tapándome la cara disimuladamente.

_– Tu prima tuvo que irse. La muy distraída estacionó el auto en doble fila por la emoción de encontrarte y se lo llevaron al corralón, pero me pidió que te llevara al almuerzo, ¿nos vamos? –_

Pensar que tenía que recorrer un largo camino a su lado, sin mostrar realmente quién era, me ponía bajo una presión tremenda. Él pareció notarlo pero ni se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sólo tomó mis maletas y las cargó hasta el taxi más cercano.

Entré al auto en la parte trasera para ver si él se sentaba en el del copiloto y me dejaba en paz, pero para mi mala suerte, esto no sucedió. Se sentó conmigo atrás mientras intentaba mantener una conversación amigable, yo sólo me limitaba a ignorarlo completamente, aunque hacerlo realmente me sacó de quicio. Yo quería preguntarle qué había hecho de su vida, cómo le había ido pero bueno, era más que obvio: iba a casarse con Tanya Denali. Mejor no podía irle.

Llegamos a la casa de mis tíos, pude ver que ya había llegado mucha gente. Estaba toda mi familia, también habían asistido personas de parte de Edward, así que esto solo lograba que mi tensión fuera aún más grande. Inmediatamente a lo lejos pude ver a la –_duende _– hermana de Edward, Alice, la cual se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, si no es que la única en aquel entonces.

Ella siendo tan perspicaz, se daría cuenta de inmediato que era yo.

Traté de escabullirme entre la multitud, pasar desapercibida. Lo único que quería hacer era entrar en la casa y lograr calmarme. Sería un largo día, tendría que soportar muchas cosas, pero debía preocuparme después de eso ya que mi tía Carmen, me llevaba a la que se convertiría por unos cuantos días en mi habitación.

Durante el camino al cuarto, mi tía no paraba de parlotear acerca de lo perfecto que era su futuro yerno. ¡Como si no lo supiera ya!, y eso que mi tía ni enterada de que yo ya lo conocía.

_– Querida, ¡no sabes cómo te la vas a pasar! Incluso hasta me dan ganas de presentarte a alguien y a ver si la próxima boda es la tuya –_

Con un gesto intentó arreglarme el cabello para hacerme lucir según ella más bonita.

_– ¡Anda!, arréglate que no quiero que salgas en esas fachas. Bueno, te dejo – _me lanzó besitos con los dedos.

Con la advertencia de mi tía, no tuve de otra, y como hacía mucho calor me di una ducha. Decidí arreglar mi ropa, no sé si se le pueda llamar así a una bola de tela enredada pero entre todo esto tendría que decidir lo que debería de ponerme para ese día.

Una parte de mi buscaba lo mejor para no verme tan mal, para que Edward viera que me iba de maravilla. Parecía una idea tonta, pero no podía dejar que pensara lo contrario. Sabía muy bien que nunca podría compararme con Tanya, de hecho si lo pensaba bien, ellos formaban la pareja perfecta, mientras que yo podía pasar desapercibida muy fácilmente.

Tenía demasiada hambre, así que terminé de arreglarme para bajar a comer. Terminé por usar un vestido azul con cuello halter de manta, era muy fresco para aquel clima horrible.

Bajé las escaleras, un poco incómoda porque el maldito vestido me llegaba a la rodilla y con los tacones me sentía aun más torpe que nunca.

Milagrosamente no morí en las escaleras.

Miraba a todos lados para cubrir mis flancos, lo último que quería era encontrármelo, pero para mi sorpresa la casa estaba vacía, todos se encontraban en el patio socializando y siendo hipócritas el uno con el otro.

Me escabullí por el pasillo y de repente, escuché de nuevo su voz detrás de mí.

_– ¿Izzie?, ¿eres tú?–_

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Segunda Oportunidad

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que reconozcan de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer creadora de Twilight. La trama sin embargo nos costó –_y mucho_– a nosotras por lo que les pedimos que no la tomen como propia –_no creemos que lo hagan, en realidad a nunca nadie se le ha ocurrido pero están de moda los plagios, ahaha_–

**xoxo  
****aLLe CuLLeN wAy y PaU MoShA**

**_

* * *

_**

**_*'º'º TODO MENOS TU º'º'*_**

Bella esta fastidiada de la vida, nada le importa, todos le caen mal y  
cree que la boda de su prima Tanya es lo peor que le ha pasado.  
No sabe que dicho evento contará con la presencia de  
la persona que menos espera:  
Edward Cullen, su ex-novio.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 **

**_Segunda Oportunidad_**

**_Edward POV_**

El día de mi boda con Tanya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y por alguna extraña razón no me sentía completamente feliz. Había analizado todos los puntos de ese importante suceso sin encontrar motivo alguno para pensar así.

Podría decirse que soy un hombre exitoso, me iba de maravilla en mi trabajo. A mi corta edad había conseguido contratos con compañías trasnacionales millonarias, conocía a medio mundo y lo más importante es que me dedicaba a lo que más amaba: la publicidad. Todo esto se debía a todo mi trabajo y a sacrificios que había hecho en los últimos años pero creo que nunca dejaba de pensar en lo que sería de mí si siguiera en New York, sobre todo porque algo de mí se había quedado allá.

En ese punto estaba seguro de tres cosas: uno, Tanya era la mujer que quería, por algo le había propuesto matrimonio ¿no?; dos, estaba haciendo lo correcto, mis padres querían verme formar una familia y tres, de alguna forma se suponía que eso me haría feliz.

No podía pedir nada más, pero esto no parecía ser suficiente. Sabía que quizás era la presión previa a la boda, o probablemente saber que debía pasar el resto de mis días junto a una persona era algo que me aterraba y no me había dado cuenta.

Pero debía aceptarlo, apegarme a mis decisiones.

La emoción de mi prometida era un tanto...abrumadora aquella mañana de ese domingo.

Sabía que Tanya había estado esperando por días la visita de su prima, así que la acompañé al aeropuerto a recogerla, ya que de lo contrario sabía que podría enfrentarme a una serie de berrinches de su parte. Si en un principio de nuestra relación me parecía un tanto adorable, ahora trataba de evitarlos a toda costa.

Mientras ella esperaba a su prima, yo iría a cambiar los tickets de avión, ya que mi "niña" _– porque así se comportaba Tanya –_ en el último momento había cambiado de idea en cuanto al destino de nuestra luna de miel. Pasó de querer ir de Tokyo a Francia para la Semana de la Moda y de allí a Costa Rica para tomar el sol.

Tanya me alcanzaría en la fila de los tickets después de haber encontrado a Bella, su tan esperada prima. De repente escuché mi nombre y me di cuenta que mi novia se dirigía hacia donde me encontraba yo, iba tomada de la mano de una chica muy extraña. Supuse que era Bella.

_– Bella, te presento a mí prometido Edward Cullen – _ habló Tanya delante de la muchacha salida de una película de terror.

_– Mucho gusto Bella. Tanya me ha hablado mucho de ti – _ le sonreí.

El hecho de que luciera mal no me impedía ser cortés, pero ella parecía pensar lo contrario.

Debí de parecerle extraño o algo por el estilo, porque lo único que hizo fue rascarse la cabeza, y para no parecer un tonto con la mano estirada, en automático guardé mi mano en uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans. La verdad me pareció un gesto grosero de su parte pero decidí no darle importancia, aunque me parecieron interesantes las tonalidades que adquirieron sus mejillas en señal de pena.

De repente sólo alcancé a ver el polvo de su huida, lo único que alcanzó a decir fue:

_– Tengo que ir al baño – _

Tanya y yo nos quedamos asombrados de la rapidez con la que había logrado escapar.

_– Disculpen, ¿ustedes son los dueños del Volvo plateado?– _dijo un guardia de seguridad

Al parecer, el auto había sido remolcado y llevado al corralón. Así que sin dudarlo, Tanya me dijo que ella se encargaría de eso, me pidió que yo me encargará de Bella, que la esperará y que la llevará a casa de su madre para el almuerzo de ensayo.

Me pareció una eternidad. Estuve afuera del baño con todas las maletas de la prima, durante casi 10 minutos, cuando por fin se dignó a salir. Llevaba aún unas gafas enormes para mi gusto, parecían cubrirle todo el rostro, el cual era parecía muy pequeño. Era pálida igual que mi prometida, supuse que la pi el de porcelana era heredada. Su cabello alborotado la hacía lucir "_simpática",_ aunque físicamente no se parecía en nada a Tanya, ella más bien era de complexión menuda.

_– ¿Está todo bien?– _ le pregunté cortésmente.

No respondió mi pregunta, sólo se limitó a ladear un poco la cabeza. Pensé que quizás se sentía un poco incómoda al no encontrar a Tanya ahí. Le expliqué que ella había tenido problemas con el auto así que yo la llevaría al almuerzo. De la misma forma, no escuché palabra de su boca, así que tomé sus maletas y nos dirigimos hacia el puesto de taxis.

La chica subió de manera instantánea a la parte trasera del taxi, así que hice lo mismo, pareció asombrada por tal acción.

El silencio en el auto me pareció bastante incomodo, realmente solo había escuchado unos cuantos murmullos de su parte, y ni siquiera hacia mí. Estaba hablando con el taxista. Traté de establecer una plática amable con ella pero no parecía interesada por lo que yo le contaba.

_¿Realmente puede existir una persona tan nefasta?_ me pregunté cuando se hizo la dormida para no conversar conmigo. Si no es porque me considero un caballero en ese mismo instante hubiera sido capaz de decirle algo, pero no lo hice.

En fin, llegamos a casa de Carmen. Mi familia estaba ahí, así que me sentía un tanto seguro. Aunque pensar que tendría que poner mi sonrisa falsa ante la familia de Tanya durante todo el día me provocaba un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba mi familia, lo primero que hice fue contarle a Alice acerca de lo que había ocurrido ese día con la famosa prima. Ella con una sonrisa tonta en la boca, sólo se burló de mí, tenía razón: ya todo había pasado y sólo vería a la tal Bella unos días más. A lo lejos pude darme cuenta que Carmen se llevaba a la susodicha, probablemente adentro para que pudiera descansar un rato. O no sé.

Ya había pasado algo de rato, Tanya no había llegado así que tomé mi celular y decidí marcarle para saber cómo iba todo, entré a la casa porque en otro lugar mi móvil carecía de señal.

De repente volví a ver a la prima. Puse los ojos en blanco y traté de alejarme lo más que pude pero como parecía esconderse me entró algo de curiosidad. Me acerqué pero para mi sorpresa, conforme lo hacía, me di cuenta de que aquella no era Bella. Aunque se encontraba de espaldas a mí pude reconocer a aquella chica que llevaba un hermoso vestido color azul.

_¿Será posible?_ me pregunté al reconocer incluso su torpe andar. Su cabello castaño y su piel blanca hicieron que la emoción recorriera mi cuerpo.

¿Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera _Ella_?

**

* * *

****_Bella POV_**

_– ¿Izzie?, ¿eres tú?–_

Me helé al escuchar ese nombre, sobre todo porque venía de Edward. No había escapatoria, él estaba justo detrás de mí. Me maldije porque había olvidado las gafas y ahora estaba completamente expuesta.

Caminé unos pasos, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, pero él me tomo del brazo haciéndome frente. Al momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron sentí una chispa, casi como la primera vez que lo vi en la cocina de mi trabajo. Él parecía realmente confundido, era obvio que recordaba quién era yo.

_¡Dile algo!_ me grité a mi misma.

En ese instante, no sabía qué decirle. _¡Hola!, ¿cómo has estado?_ no me pareció lo mejor, sobre todo si tomábamos en cuenta que él había prometido volver a New York porque estaba enamorado de mí. Me mordí el labio nerviosa, deseando que no recordara ese pequeño detalle, pero ya todo estaba arruinado: comenzó con las preguntas incómodas.

_– ¿Izzie, eres tú?, ¿qué haces aquí?– _me dijo con una amplia sonrisa en la boca, pero sorprendido aún.

_Bastardo, no he venido a arruinar tu boda si eso es lo que piensas._

_– No, yo no soy Izzie, yo soy B-e-l-l-a, la Dama de Honor– _ le dije viéndolo a los ojos tipo control mental. Debía funcionar, en la tele lo hacían todo el tiempo.

Me solté de su agarre y traté de escabullirme pero nuevamente me alcanzó, esta vez me tomó de la cintura. No supe qué hacer: o me iba de allí sin explicaciones o le explicaba, lo besaba y luego me iba con la culpa y el remordimiento.

– _Tú eres mi Izzie de New York, ¿crees que no me acordaría de ti?–_

Me quedé pasmada.

¡Me reconocía!

Me llamaba _su _Izzie.

Mi autoestima subió a niveles desconocidos – _al igual que mí apagado libido por supuesto_–. Mi cuerpo reaccionó al escuchar esas palabras, sobre todo cuando me pegó más a su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de perder el sentido común, la decencia y todo, pero en eso la voz nasal de Tanya se hacía presente.

¡Bam!, de nuevo me trajo a la realidad.

Yo no podía traicionar a mi prima. Era familia y aunque yo era una desgraciada en muchos aspectos, en esa área no era capaz. Así que me separé de él de inmediato, no sin antes tratar de que eso se quedara entre nosotros.

– _No es necesario que Tanya se entere de esto. Si tu cierras el pico, yo también y todo queda en el pasado. Yo para ti ahora soy Bella –_

Edward no hizo ningún intento por acercarse ya que Tanya entraba por el corredor. Estaba toda alterada por la multa que había tenido que pagar– _lo supe porque la vena de su frente palpitaba demasiado–_. Pero, seamos honestos, yo a pesar de ser tan distraída, nunca pero nunca hubiera dejado un coche en doble fila. ¡Eso se sabe!

Pensé que era una lástima que Edward se fuera a casar con alguien aún más tonta que yo.

Aprovechando que Tanya había llegado, salí al patio en donde todos reían porque mi tío Eleazar había dicho el chiste más sin chiste del mundo. No quería entretenimiento de pacotilla así que fui directo al buffet de comida, lo mejor del día si me preguntan.

Estaba feliz y aliviada, llenando mi plato de comida. la comida era mi confort culposo y estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo pero una voz chilló detrás de mí. Era como un grito entre _Chewaca_ y una rata. Sólo había un ser humano capaz de hacer un ruido así en el mundo: Alice Cullen.

_– ¡Izziiiieeee!– _ para mi mala suerte, arrastró cada silaba del apodo.

El sonido fue tan fuerte y perturbador que hasta se me cayó la comida, el mesero me vio con cara de _¡qué estúpida!_ pero yo miré a Alice con un poco de nostalgia, bueno, con mucha nostalgia. Hacía mucho que no la veía y me hacía bien tener algo o alguien que me recordara los tiempos felices.

_– ¡Shhhhhh!–_

La aparté lejos de la multitud llevándola con una mano y con la otra cargué mi plato de comida. Alice estaba tan emocionada que creí que había entrado en shock o que estaba a punto de vomitar. Cuando llegamos a una banca lejos en el patio, por fin pareció salir de aquel espasmo.

_– ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué haces aquí?–_

Me metí una cucharada de puré de papa a la boca, yo no hablaría con nadie si tenía hambre.

_– Resulta que soy la prima incómoda de Tanya,¿ cómo ves?– _ reí conmigo misma.

El duendecillo – _porque así le decía y estoy segura de que eso era_– hizo un puchero de tristeza. No le cayó bien la noticia del repentino parentesco.

_– Si no te gusta que vayamos a ser familia nada más dímelo, yo lo entenderé–_dije con mucha confianza, como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo y siguiéramos siendo amigas.

_– El parentesco no me molesta sino que siempre quise que fuera más directo, algo así como que tú y yo fuéramos cuñadas. Aunque no entiendo Edward, mira que quererse casar con Tanya– _hizo cara de asco, como si fuera a vomitar ahora si_ – Ups, perdón. Yo sé que es tu prima, pero es que a veces es muy pesada. Me abruma–_ dijo tan rápido que apenas pude comprender lo que me decía.

Me sentí mejor porque al menos alguien pensaba lo mismo que yo acerca de Tanya pero fuera de eso era hora de ponerme al día con Alice. Me contó con señas y gestos los últimos años de su vida: que tenía novio, que estaba estudiando diseño de modas. Aunque también para mi desgracia también me describió cómo se habían conocido su hermano y mi prima.

Según Alice, hacía ocho meses que eso había ocurrido. Si, ¡ocho meses solamente! Edward estaba encargado de la campaña publicitaria de la cual Tanya era la modelo oficial, el amor entre ellos había surgido entre toma y toma.

Callé a Alice antes de que continuara, creía que mis oídos sangrarían por eso.

_– Alice, sólo te voy a pedir un favor: no digas nada de esto, ¿vale?, justo eso fue lo que le dije a Edward. Además, creo que tendrás que comenzar a llamarme Bella–_

_– ¿Edward ya sabe que estas aquí y no ha hecho nada por impedir esta boda? Sin duda, mi hermano es un idiota –_

En ese momento, un chico rubio muy guapo nos interrumpió. Era su novio Jasper que la raptaba para llevársela a bailar.

Suspiré desalentada pero por lo menos, alguien era feliz.

* * *

**Si dejan un review se ganaran un abrazo sensual por parte de Edward...bueno, la verdad es que no pero dejenlo si quieren.**


	4. Recordando el Pasado

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que reconozcan de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer creadora de Twilight. La trama sin embargo nos costó –_y mucho_– a nosotras por lo que les pedimos que no la tomen como propia –_no creemos que lo hagan, en realidad a nunca nadie se le ha ocurrido pero están de moda los plagios, ahaha_–

**N/A's: **Este capítulo contiene un pequeño Limme para que las que son sensibles a estas cosas tomen sus precauciones, cierren los ojos y aprieten las piernas (XD).

**xoxo  
****aLLe CuLLeN wAy y PaU MoShA**

**_

* * *

_**

**_*'º'º TODO MENOS TU º'º'*_**

Bella esta fastidiada de la vida, nada le importa, todos le caen mal y  
cree que la boda de su prima Tanya es lo peor que le ha pasado.  
No sabe que dicho evento contará con la presencia de  
la persona que menos espera:  
Edward Cullen, su ex-novio.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

_**Recordando el Pasado**_

_**Bella POV**_

Jasper se llevo a Alice dejándome sola, lista para ser la presa fácil de los comentarios de mi tía Carmen que me veía desde lejos con cara de víbora. Cuando vio que estaba sola comiendo en la banca, me llevó a su mesa donde por supuesto, estaban Edward y Tanya.

La vieja urraca comenzó a cuestionarme acerca de mi vida: que si tenía un buen trabajo, que si tenía novio, que si no era lesbiana, en fin, un montón de cosas que a ella no le importaban. Pero no era lo mismo para Edward que observaba curioso todo lo que yo le respondía a mi tía. Me dio muchísima pena que escuchara todo.

El almuerzo se convirtió en comida, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo.

_Esos ricos si que tienen pila__…y dinero._

Para soportar aquella situación recurrí al bendito alcohol, la cura a todos los males, sobre todo los de amores. Le tomé un gusto muy particular al vodka con jugo de arándano y vaya que pegaba fuerte pero de una manera discreta. Me sentía genial. De repente, me animé por completo: tenía ganas subirme a las mesas a bailar _Poker Face_ pero decidí no hacerlo, bailaba horrible. Comencé a platicar con mis tías de lo más animada. De repente era sociable y entonces se me ocurrió brindar por los felices novios.

Tomé mi vaso y con un tenedor golpee para llamar la atención de todos. Algunas personas voltearon, eso fue suficiente para que yo comenzara con la verborrea errática, casi imposible de entender para el oído humano.

_– ¡Atención señores! También señoronas por supuesto–_ dije señalando a mis tías más gordas y viejas –_quiero hacer un brindis por los hermosos, perfectos, adorables…sexies novios que tan sólo en unos días llegaran al altar ¡Tanya, ven acá!– _entonces Tanya se acercó a mi toda emocionada, era tan torpe que no se daba cuenta que estábamos haciendo el ridículo – _Prima de mi vida, debo decir que aunque a veces me caigas mal y seas medio creída, eres especial para mi y te "humildo" – _inventé una nueva palabra –_bueno me entiendes, ¿no? Felicidades mi querida "huggies" porque te has encontrado al mejor hombre de la tierra… si lo sabré yo –_

En eso, llegó Alice casi tacleándome ya que estaba a punto de soltar toda la sopa en un error de ebria. Mientras me alejaba grité _salud, _todos levantaron sus copas y el baile comenzaba de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Edward sólo me observaba con una sonrisa desde su mesa.

La pequeña duende comenzó a regañarme de inmediato con una voz más aguda de lo normal en ella. Me habló sobre las consecuencias del alcohol y de qué hubiera pasado si todo se descubría en aquel momento.

_– No me malinterpretes Izzie, perdón Bella pero si lo que quieres es reconquistar a Edward, tu despliegue de oratoria no va a funcionar para nada – _dijo arrebatándome al vaso de vodka de la mano

No sabía de lo que me estaba hablando Alice pero no me desagradó la idea, aunque debía admitir que el simple hecho de pensar en Edward de forma romántica me hacía sentir culpable. Mi prima era superficial y tal vez en ocasiones muy hueca pero no podía hacerle eso.

_– No Alice, te equivocas. Yo no podría hacerle eso a Tanya por mucho que aún me gusté tu hermano. Además, me parece que él ya eligió sino ¿por qué nunca me fue a buscar a New York? A mi me prometió mucho amor y que regresaría, pero nada, nunca pasó –_

_– Eso no lo sé pero si te puedo decir que en todos estos años nunca salió con nadie más que con Tanya–_

_– ¿En serio? – _le contesté de forma irónica_ – ¡No sabes cuánto me alivia escuchar eso Alice_!–

– Y_o siempre pensé que todo estos años estuvo solo para esperarte Bella, pero creo que hace algún tiempo que se dio por vencido. También la culpa no solo es de mi hermano, tú pudiste buscarlo–_

Con esa última frase, Alice me dejo callada.

Tenía razón, fui una imbécil por no buscarlo después, por haberlo dejado alejarse de mí si yo lo quería, pero eso ya estaba en el pasado. El _hubiera_ ya no existía en esta historia entre Edward y yo.

Un poco triste por aquel momento de lucidez, regresé a la fiesta con Alice. Muy amable su novio Jasper, me sacó a bailar para entretenerme un poco. Era muy simpático, su plática era muy amena. En un rato me di cuenta de que Alice era muy afortunada de tenerlo.

Mientras tanto, pude ver al duende bailando con su hermano. Se veía que estaban discutiendo un poco, esperaba que no fuera por el asunto del brindis. El rostro de Edward estaba algo serio, pero maldita sea, se veía como un dios.

Pude ver que su gusto en moda difería un poco de antes aunque aun usara jeans. Había cambiado las camisetas ajustadas de cuello redondo por camisas igual de pegadas al cuerpo. Ese día llevaba un saco de lino color beige y debajo una camisa blanca que lo hacían verse de lo mejor. Por el calor se quitó el saco, se arremangó la camisa dejando ver su antebrazos.

Me quedé embobada mirándolo mientras él bailaba con Alice.

_– ¿Aún te gusta verdad?– _dijo Jasper mirándome a los ojos, tratando de hacer también el truco de la televisión.

Me puse como un jitomate cuando me pregunto aquello. Debí de haber sido muy obvia, así que por pena sólo negué con la cabeza.

– _Eso parece una mentira. Alice me contó todo sobre ustedes y creo, a pesar de que no te conozco tanto que eres mejor para Edward que Tanya y por la forma en que te mira puedo ver que él piensa lo mismo–_

_¿Edward me mira?, ¿a mi?_

Casi después de escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de Jasper, sentí que alguien me daba un codazo por detrás. Estuve a punto de voltear y abofetear al atrevido pero vi que era Alice que se había acercado bailando con Edward.

– _Yo quiero bailar con mi novio así que ¿porque no hacemos cambio de parejas? –_supe por su tono de voz que algo se traía aquella enana.

* * *

**Edward POV**

_– ¿Izzie?, ¿eres tú?–_

Le dije, necesitaba saber si era ella pero pareció como si no me hubiera escuchado porque en un movimiento comenzó a caminar alejándose de mí. Me apresuré a tomarla por del brazo. Fue algo rudo pero sentí que si no actuaba rápido, ella desaparecería. Quedó frente a mí y por muy ridículo que se escuché, mi mundo se colapsó,

Si, era ella…después de tantos años.

_¿Por qué ahora?_ fue lo único que me pregunté en aquel momento.

_– No, yo no soy Izzie, yo soy B-e-l-l-a, la Dama de Honor – _ me contestó hablándome como si fuera un tonto.

Trató de escapar pero algo me dijo que no la dejara ir. En ese momento no me importó nada: la acerqué a mi cuerpo y pude percibir su aroma, ese que me volvía loco. La verdad no reconocí mis acciones. Mis manos recorrían su espalda mientras yo sólo deseaba poder besarla y terminar con esta especie de tortura.

– _Tú eres mi Izzie de New York, ¿crees que no me acordaría de ti?–_

¿Cómo podría olvidarla?

Pude haberme quedado así con ella. Extrañamente ese momento parecía perfecto porque podía sentirla tan cerca. Mis sentimientos por ella se sintieron demasiado profundos, como si aún le perteneciera después de todo.

De repente, mis pies se encontraron de nuevo en el suelo, la voz de Tanya retumbó en mis oídos. Izzie pareció percatarse también porque se alejó de mí.

– _No es necesario que Tanya se entere de esto. Si tu cierras el pico, yo también y todo queda en el pasado. Yo para ti ahora soy Bella –_

Ella se había tornado muy fría, y sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente. Así que no hice ningún intento por acercarme, además de que Tanya se encontraba a un lado mío. No sabía qué hacer, mi corazón comenzó a dividirse poco a poco al igual que mi mente.

Izzie salió por la puerta convertida en otra persona y con un nombre distinto, ahora quedaba claro que debíamos dejar en el pasado lo nuestro. Tanya me tomó de la mano y mientras me llevaba a la mesa donde se encontraba su familia me contó la hazaña que fue el recoger el auto.

No pude comer siquiera, estúpidamente seguía pensando en el reencuentro, recordando el pasado y por supuesto, comenzando a sentir de nuevo todo el amor que en un momento sentí por ella. Me dio miedo siquiera pensar de nuevo en eso. Recordaba por qué me había enamorado de ella, tenía claro que no era una persona común y corriente, era…diferente.

Se creía muy torpe pero nunca pudo darse cuenta que no era así. Siempre logró enseñarme algo, además de que me encantaba su manera de ver las cosas. Nunca pudo quedarse callada cuando algo le molestaba, así que muchas veces la hacía enojar de vez en cuando porque me mataba de risa ver su carita enojada. A ella le chocaba que yo lo hiciera, así que cuando se daba cuenta me pellizcaba y yo sólo me limitaba a lanzarle una sonrisa.

No era posible. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no la había podido superar y ahora que la había encontrado, no podía dejarla ir. O al menos eso lo que me decía una voz dentro de mí, pero por otro lado, estaba Tanya y mi compromiso con ella por lo que cancelar la boda estaba fuera de cuestión. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas por la paz e intentar rehacer mi vida al lado de otra persona como se supone lo tenía planeado aunque estaba muy seguro que no era a Tanya a la que amaba. Mucho menos ahora que había recordado lo que sentí alguna vez por Izzie, o Bella, ya no sé.

No podía negar que quería a mi prometida, además de que bueno, era hermosa y que cualquier hombre se consideraría afortunado de compartir las noches con ella. Pero sólo era eso, la quería y deseaba, no más. Quizás era un amor más carnal o incluso fraternal, pero no uno en el cuál sintiera que ella era mi aire, cómo lo sentí alguna vez.

En medio de mi lucha interna por aclarar mis pensamientos, por convencerme de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al casarme con Tanya, me di cuenta que Bella y mi hermana se encontraba charlando, se habían reencontrado después de tantos años. Por la cara de Alice y las miradas de escopeta que de vez en cuando me lanzaba, estaban hablando de mí.

Había decidido no darle importancia al asunto así que me mantuve al tanto de lo que Carmen y la familia comentaban. Si debo ser honesto, tener que soportar las bromas de mi futuro suegro Eleazar fue de lo más difícil que tuve que hacer. De cierta forma mi sonrisa fingida ya se había fijado en mi como calcomanía. Así que sólo me limitaba a soltar una que otra risita de vez en cuando para parecer lo más entretenido posible.

Mi mirada de nuevo se posó en aquel lugar donde se encontraba ahora una solitaria Bella, Alice había salido a bailar con Jasper. No sólo yo me di cuenta, porque Carmen fue hasta su lugar y la trajo a la mesa con nosotros.

Yo lo único que deseaba era hablar con ella, estar al tanto de lo que había pasado con su vida en estos últimos años. Por suerte mi futura suegra hizo mi trabajo de investigación, preguntándole todo lo que hubiera querido saber. Encontré sumamente interesante la conversación pero ella sólo se limitaba a ser indiferente. Parecía que por cada pregunta que Carmen le hacía, en lugar de darle una respuesta, Bella tomaba un trago y omitía detalles acerca de su vida.

Fue después de muchos tragos que Bella se encontraba más animada: hablaba con todos, excepto conmigo, pero se desenvolvía completamente. Podría jurar que parecía querer bailar, así que después de no hacerlo propuso un brindis hacia nosotros. Tuve que hacer esfuerzos para no partirme de la risa ya que la dicción de sus palabras y el orden de sus ideas no era la mejor. Comenzó a hablar acerca de su prima, de lo mucho que la quería y de lo feliz que se encontraba por saber que Tanya habría de casarse con el que consideraba "el mejor hombre de la tierra".

Mi mirada, la cual en un principio sólo se encontraba en el piso del lugar, en seguida se posó sobre ella.

La verdad no entendí el comentario, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer?, ¿tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo con ella? Consideré absurdo incluso tan sólo pensar en ello.

Sin que pudiera terminar su discurso, pude ver como Alice se llevó a Bella del brazo para evitar que siguiera hablando. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban platicaban pero parecía que Alice la estaba regañando porque Bella parecía una niña siendo reprendida por su madre.

Tanya no pareció percatarse de la connotación del discurso de su prima por lo que me insistió en que bailáramos. De vez en cuando sentía las caricias de Tanya mientras estábamos en la pista pero lejos de sentirme como antes _– deseoso y alagado_– ahora todo me resultaba un poco incómodo. La mejor manera de poder lidiar con eso era intentar devolvérselas, esperando que ella no se percatara de la frialdad con la que lo hacía. Eso hubiera sido tema de discusiones interminables sin sentido entre nosotros.

Después de un rato, Alice regresó a la mesa para sacarme a bailar. Tanya no tuvo de otra que soportar dicho acto aunque yo me había negado por un rato alegando que me encontraba cansado.

Ya en la pista, Alice no dejó de sermonearme en cuanto a mi relación con Bella.

_– En verdad eres un bruto Edward, ¿qué demonios sigues haciendo aquí en esta fiesta comprometido con Tanya?–_

Mi hermana no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba. Ella siempre había sido partidaria de las historias de amor más dulces que la miel.

_– Prefiero no pensar en eso, ni hacerme un lio con algo que puede ser insignificante – _traté de mantenerme sereno.

Si daba señal de que el asunto me afectaba, Alice era capaz de para la boda ella misma.

_– Pero, ¿no sientes nada por ella ni siquiera un poquito?. Al menos debes de sentir curiosidad–_

No sabía si contestarle con la verdad.

_– Por supuesto que quiero hablar con ella, ya sabes, contarnos todo como viejos amigos pero no me atrevo, se me hace difícil. No sé qué puedo decirle, además de que no creo que ella quiera escucharme –_

Mi hermana puso los ojos en blanco y susurró en voz baja:

_– Siempre tengo que hacer todo yo–_

Entonces sutilmente se fue acercando hacia donde estaban Jasper y Bella. Pronto, nos encontrábamos detrás de ellos. Sin duda el complot de mi hermana había servido para estar cerca.

– _Yo quiero bailar con mi novio así que ¿por qué no hacemos cambio de parejas?_–

Así que Jasper me entregó a Bella para que yo bailara con ella. De nuevo pude sentirla entre mis brazos, el roce de su piel con la mía me hizo recordar todo los maravillosos momentos que había vivido con ella.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

_Maldita enana_ pensé, pero en el fondo estaba sumamente agradecida con ella.

Estaba frente a Edward, en sus brazos tratando de bailar con mis dos torpes pies izquierdos. Me tomó por la cintura y sentí casi que su toque me quemaba. Traté de contar hasta diez, hasta cien pero llegué hasta el mil. No quería concentrarme en la situación porque si no hubiera perdido la razón.

Edward no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, parecía que trataba de decirme algo. Sólo pude mirar a otro lado para distraerme de aquellas trampas verdes que eran sus ojos. Me concentré en Tanya que platicaba animadamente con sus amigas modelos, esa era mi forma para no caer yo misma en insinuaciones hacía su prometido. Alice y Jasper no nos perdían de vista e incluso pude ver a escondidas como la duende le hacía señas a su hermano disimuladamente. Seguía teniendo la sospecha de que algo estaba tramando.

De pronto, Edward abrió la boca, rompiendo aquel silencio incómodo del momento. Ni siquiera lo miré, el suelo fue la mejor opción.

_– ¿Cómo has estado?–_

Era el colmo. Edward quería saber de mí después de cinco años. Obviamente, me enfado aquella pregunta.

_– Genial. Ahora que lo preguntas estos han sido los mejores años de mi vida– _dije sarcásticamente pisándole un pie en la pista de baile.

No pude evitar actuar de esa manera.

_– ¿Sabes?, no es necesario que te comportes como una niña, con Tanya tengo más que suficiente–_

Paré de bailar, su comentario me lastimó de cierta forma. Además, yo no tenía la culpa de que se hubiera atado la soga al cuello con la torpe de Tanya. A él no lo importó mi enojo así que me aprisionó de una forma más sutil de manera que no pudiera irme.

_– Lo siento. Por favor, sigamos bailando–_ dijo arrepentido.

_Vaya, al menos ahora se disculpa._

Sonreí ante aquel hecho porque los años habían pasado y a Edward aún le gustaba hacerme enojar.

La canción terminó pero él continuo llevándome, yo deseaba estar así por mucho tiempo. Era como caminar en las nubes. Vigilaba a Tanya pero ella no pareció molestarse mientras yo bailaba con su perfecto prometido. Menos mal que no era celosa.

Todo estaba bien, bailábamos si pero de forma pacífica e indefensa hasta que Edward abrió de nuevo su bocona.

_– Entonces fueron los mejores años de tu vida– _dijo arqueando una ceja.

_– Basta, sin rodeos Edward, ¿qué es lo que quieres?, ¿qué te diga si te extrañe durante estos cinco años?, ¿que casi me muero cuando te fuiste? Sabes que no lo haré, así que no me verás contribuyendo a tu ego. Te lo dije hace un rato: TODO queda en el pasado, tú te casas con mi prima y se acabó, así que te pido que dejes todo atrás–_

Me solté de su agarre más furiosa que nunca. En un acto de pura vanidad Edward quería que aceptara que estaba sufriendo por su culpa, pero por supuesto que yo no lo iba admitir, y menos ahora en estas circunstancias. Se quedó parado en la pista de baile mientras yo me alejaba directo al bar, necesitaba urgentemente una dosis de buen vodka, amigo fiel.

Me senté en una mesa a beber mi recién adquirida bebida, pero Alice llegó para quitármelo. No preguntó nada acerca de Edward, le pidió una tasa de café al mesero para que se me aplacara el alcohol en las venas.

_– Puedo cuidarme sola Alice .Soy torpe, pero no tanto_–le di un sorbo al café cargadísimo.

_–No lo creo pero dime, ¿cómo te sientes ahora que hablaste con mi hermano?–_

Una carcajada salió de mi boca haciendo que las pocas personas que quedaban en la fiesta voltearan a verme.

_– Peor. Ahora lo odio más que antes y dile que puede estar tranquilo ya que no llegaré a impedir su boda con Tanya por mucho que según él me muera por hacerlo. Puede hacer lo que quiera pero que ya no me atormente–_

Alice solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, era obvio que su plan para juntarnos estaba totalmente frito. Llamó a Jasper y los dos me acompañaron a mi cuarto ya que yo aún sufría los estragos del alcohol, hubiera sido mi muerte si subía yo sola las escaleras. Me despedí de ella y su novio, prometiéndole a la enana llamarla al día siguiente al hotel en donde se hospedaba.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta de mi habitación comencé a sentir que todo me daba vueltas, quería vomitar pero sostuve las ganas de manera heroica. Lancé los zapatos al aire e hice el vestido a un lado para quedar en ropa interior. Hacía un calor infernal en mi cuarto a pesar de tener aire acondicionado. Me tiré en la cama cerrando los ojos, tratando de comprender todo de una mejor manera. Tenía la leve sospecha que lo que me pasaba era sólo la reacción por haberme encontrado a Edward de nuevo y nada más. Sonreí gracias a que tal vez al día siguiente, ya no me sentiría tan opacada por la situación o al menos deseaba que así fuera.

En eso, alguien tocó a la puerta. Nos sabía si hacerme la dormida o abrir, no quería ver a nadie. Lo que menos quería es que me sacaran de aquel estado de resignación temprana, así que decidí no abrir.

_– Prima, ¿estás despierta? Abre por favor, necesito decirte algo– _era Tanya que tocaba a la puerta.

No le abrí, pero siguió insistiendo.

_¡Dios, es tan molesta!_

Y aunque no quisiera, terminé por abrirle.

_– ¿Qué pasa?–_ le dije mareada por haberme levantado tan rápido de la cama.

_– Ups, creo que llegué en mal momento pero nada más quería decirte que mañana a las nueve salimos a la tienda de vestidos. Tenemos que encontrarte el vestido perfecto–_

La imagen de mi misma vistiendo un vestido de algún color ridículo me aterró demasiado. De nuevo quise vomitar.

_– Esta bien, pero júrame Tanya Denali que me dejaras decidir el color. Si no, no voy a ningún lado–_ me crucé de brazos.

_– Obviamente sí, es "pinky promise" – _enlazó su meñique con el mío como cuando éramos pequeñas_ –tengo que irme– _se acercó a mi viendo luego hacia los lados para ver si no había nadie – _no le digas a nadie, pero Edward se va a quedar conmigo hoy ¡Queremos adelantar la luna de miel!, así que buenas noches Bells, nos vemos mañana temprano_ – dijo entre dientes y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me quedé estupefacta por aquella confesión de Tanya. De pronto estaba hecha un desastre de emociones, me puse histérica. Estuve así durante horas. El solo hecho de imaginarme a Edward tocándola me ponía muy mal. Mi mente masoquista comenzó a recrear aquellas escenas que probablemente estaban reproduciéndose en el cuarto al final de pasillo.

Ni yo misma había tenido la oportunidad de estar con él de esa manera. Es decir no digo que no hubiera tenido _encuentros cercanos_ con Edward pero nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos. Nunca llegamos a hacer el amor porque él me alegó siempre que me respetaba, pero eso no evitaba que cayéramos en la tentación de acariciarnos como locos en cuanto teníamos la oportunidad.

De hecho, recordé en aquel momento la primera vez que pasamos a segunda base:

Era tarde en el restaurante y para mi mala suerte Mike me había pedido de favor que cerrara ya que él tenía una cita con Jessica. Estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero recordé que gracias a él yo aún tenía trabajo, entonces tuve que aceptar muy a mi pesar.

Ese día tenía planeado ver con Edward una película en mi departamento después del trabajo, pero debido a este nuevo inconveniente tuve que llamarlo para cancelar. Él pareció sumamente comprensivo así que quedamos de vernos otro día, sin saber cuándo sería ya que él estaba ocupado casi todo el tiempo. Así que por eso yo contaba las horas para verlo y poder estar a su lado. El recuerdo de su aroma en mi mente me hizo más fácil el tiempo que estuve limpiando la cocina antes de irme. Odiaba a Mike en ese momento, yo debía de estar al lado de Edward acurrucada entre sus brazos en lugar de estar moviendo malditas cajas de verduras.

Pero de repente, una voz proveniente de afuera me asustó mientras cargaba una caja.

– _¿Necesitas ayuda?–_

Me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida al ver que Edward estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, lanzándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Se veía como que se acababa de duchar con su cabello húmedo, llevaba puestos unos jeans obscuros con sus ya conocidos tenis _Nike_ que yo le había regalado de cumpleaños. Tenía puesta una sudadera azul y encima su chaqueta favorita color café. Se veía tan bien, claro comparándolo conmigo, ya que yo traía aun puesta mi filipina sucia de todo el día además juraba que mi cabello olía a ajo. Me sentí culpable por ser tan insignificante a su lado.

_– ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que nos veríamos otro día–_

Se acercó a mí, casi como en cámara lenta.

_– Lo sé pero me di cuenta que no podía pasar un día más sin verte. Quiero estar contigo–_ dijo en voz baja en mi oído.

Sus palabras me enternecieron demasiado, ahora sabía que Edward sentía algo parecido a lo que a mi me pasaba.

– _¿Lo dices en serio?–-_dije mordiéndome el labio.

Sólo asintió con la cabeza y me besó la frente mientras me quitaba la caja de tomates que tenía en las manos para dejarla a un costado. Me quedé mirándolo por unos segundos, no sabía que se traía pero luego, lo descubrí de la mejor manera.

Sin esperarlo, me tomó por el cuello, subiendo su mano hasta la raíz de mi cabello, aproximándome más a él. De forma desesperada, buscó mi boca, y ambas se encontraron en un beso apasionado, de esos que yo nunca había dado. Su lengua se abrió paso dentro de mi boca de una manera traviesa, despertando en mi algo muy extraño. Pude saborear su aliento dulce con cada respiración entrecortada que daba. Me estaba volviendo loca.

En cada movimiento de nuestros labios sentía una pequeña descarga de electricidad, las piernas me temblaban haciendo casi imposible mantenerme de pie pero pude lograrlo ya que Edward me sostenía de la cintura, pegándome cada vez más a él.

Después de un rato, parecía que Edward no se conformaba con mis labios ya que comenzó a extender sus suaves besos desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta lo largo de mi cuello. Con ese nuevo movimiento, sentí que ardía por dentro, tuve de pronto la necesidad de deshacerme de la sucia filipina, pero él ya lo había pensado. Deslizó lentamente su mano hacía los botones de esta pero sin distraerse al besarme. Estaba algo nerviosa ya que las cosas claramente iban a subir de tono, pero no me importó y decidí dejarme llevar. Yo también comencé a quitarle la chaqueta, lentamente la deslice por sus hombros, tirándola a un lado en el mismo lugar donde ahora ya estaba mi filipina.

Pero supe que no sólo la chaqueta le estorbaba, así que de la misma forma quise quitarle la sudadera pero obviamente no iba a ser tan fácil. Edward paró de besarme y lentamente subió los brazos al aire, como señal para que yo corriera la sudadera por su cuerpo. No sé si fue a propósito pero la playera que traía debajo se vino con todo y la sudadera.

Admiré por unos eternos instantes su perfecta anatomía, nunca hubiera imaginado que tuviera el pecho y sus brazos marcados de una manera tan sutil pero a la vez tan apetecible. Pude ver en su mirada que estaba sorprendido, seguramente no se esperaba esa maniobra de mi parte. Además de que pude ver en Edward algo de lujuria que jamás le había conocido, y debo decir que era sumamente excitante.

Posó su mirada sobre mí.

– _Ahora es tu turno– _susurró mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me elevaba para sentarme en una de las mesas de la cocina.

Comenzó nuevamente a besarme el lóbulo de la oreja mientras lentamente comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa. Lo hacía lentamente y me estaba torturando aquella acción de su parte, pero después de terminar solo quedo expuesto mi corpiño de rayitas multicolores que parecía un maldito desfile de orgullo gay. De haberme siquiera imaginado que algo así pasaría hubiera comprado uno más sexy, pero ya no podía. Me sonrojé de la vergüenza mientras Edward posaba su mirada sobre mi pecho, inevitablemente me cubrí por la pena.

_– ¿Qué pasa?–_ me sonrió.

_– Nada, es sólo que me gustaría omitir la parte del arcoíris sobre mis pechos–_

_– No tiene nada de malo, al contrario, a mi me parece adorable_– dijo atrapando de nuevo mi boca con la suya.

Ese instante en el que paramos sirvió para que me diera cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. Básicamente estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Edward en la mesa de la cocina, la misma en donde a diario preparaba los sándwiches para su jefe. Entonces, entré en pánico empujándolo mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi espalda tratando de que mi blusa terminara de caer al suelo. Su rostro mostró confusión.

_– Debemos parar, alguien puede vernos y además, este no es el mejor lugar para esto–_

Apenas si pude respirar para decirle aquello.

Lo último que deseaba era parar pero sabía que no era correcto, entonces, comencé a abotonarme la blusa nuevamente mientras le daba la espalda a Edward. No terminé siquiera con el primero ya que él me sujeto por detrás, obligándome a recargarme en la mesa. Sentí que se pegó ligeramente a mi espalda lanzándome su aliento tibio por detrás de la oreja mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mi vientre.

_– Tienes razón así que si quieres que paremos–_susurró mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha.

Con aquello estaba más que pérdida, ahora no querría salir nunca de aquel lugar. Edward besaba mi cuello y yo no resistí estar más sin sus labios así que ladeé mi rostro para besarlo mientras él seguía detrás de mí. Hacia a un lado mi cabello con sus manos de una forma desesperada mientras que yo con la mía atraía su rostro más a hacia mi.

Su mano izquierda seguía jugueteando en mi vientre, dándome la sensación como si mil mariposas revolotearan dentro de mí. Comenzó a dibujar la línea de en medio de mi torso sin parar de besarme.

Lentamente sentí como su mano se abrió paso por debajo de mi corpiño, sentí sus dedos deslizándose por la tierna piel de mis senos. Con esa acción, parecía que me faltaba más aun el aire y que mi cuerpo temblaba con cada ligero toque de su tibia mano sobre mi pecho.

Un escalofrío me llenó el cuerpo de la sensación más rara y placentera del mundo.

Deseaba a Edward con todo mí ser, no importaba que estuviéramos en la cocina de mi trabajo, ya no me importaba nada. Quería ser suya en ese momento, necesitaba serlo con toda mi alma. Supe que él deseaba lo mismo cuando sentí un pequeño bulto detrás de mi trasero, indicándome que ya estaba algo emocionado, muy emocionado.

_¡Eso es un hombre!_

Me acomodé para besarlo de frente mientras trataba de desabrocharle el pantalón con desesperación. Había que comprobar si lo que había sentido detrás de mí no era un sueño salido de película porno. Contemple extasiada la V que se formaba debajo de su abdomen, un camino que me indicaba un lugar especial. Cuando liberé un poco la presión de sus pantalones, me di el lujo de meter la mano por detrás mientras nos besábamos–_siempre había notado que Edward tenía buen trasero así que desde allí lo apretaba hacía mí–_

Ese era por mucho el momento más excitante de mi vida. Tener a Edward pegado a mí de esa manera era como el cielo, no quería ni imaginarme qué iba a pasar si llegábamos a terminar aquello.

Estaba a punto de pasar la línea, iba a meter una mano delante de los pantalones de Edward pero justo cuando iba para abajo…

_– Izzie, buenas noch…¡ups!–_

El desgraciado de Mike llegó a aquella escena, así como entró por la puerta se salió sumamente apenado, desde afuera lo escuchamos gritar _lo siento. _Si claro que lo sentía, justo cuando había acabado con el momento más enfermamente sensual de mi vida. Me puse colorada como los tomates de la caja y me cubrí el pecho aun jadeante. Comencé a reír nerviosa, Edward me siguió y me abrazó mientras lo hacíamos. Me besaba la frente cuando ambos apenas estábamos recuperando el aliento.

_– Lo siento, creo que no debimos hacer esto aquí ¿verdad?– _dijo mientras él mismo me abotonaba la blusa.

_– ¿Te arrepientes de algo?–_

_Si me dices que sí, me suicido_ pensé.

Sin embargo Edward soltó una carcajada con el rostro hundido en la sudadera cuando se la ponía.

– ¿_Bromeas?, esto fue sin duda memorable, no, fue más que eso, fue totalmente fuera de este mundo. Estaría loco si me arrepintiera_– y se acercó a besarme, pero ahora de manera tierna.

Nos vestimos rápido para salir a donde estaba Mike sentado en unas cajas, parecía que estaba mas apenado que nosotros, no podía ni vernos a la cara.

_– Mike, mira en verdad lo sent…–_ me interrumpió

– _No, no se preocupen muchachos, yo no vi nada. la verdad que sólo venía por unos papeles–_

– ¿_Seguro?, ¿no me vas a despedir?– _le tenía que preguntar.

– _Para nada, váyanse tranquilos. Pasen buenas noches, más aún – _comenzó a reírse nervioso.

Nos reímos de la actitud tan rara de Mike durante el camino hacía mi casa. Aquel recorrido tomados de la mano por las calles de New York, fue hermoso.

No dijimos nada porque nuestras miradas de complicidad hablaban por si solas. Nos detuvimos en un semáforo un momento y sin más, Edward dijo algo que no me esperaba.

_– Te quiero Izzie–_ soltó sin siquiera verme, parecía apenado.

_– Y yo a ti Edward–_ las lágrimas quisieron salir de mis ojos – _pasemos, está en verde–_ dije para disimular.

Vi en ese momento que Edward significaba mucho más para mi de lo que hubiera imaginado. No era sólo su apariencia perfecta, ni que pareciera no ver todos mis defectos, sino que me hacía querer ser mejor persona.

Reflejándome en sus ojos verdes supe que desde aquel momento y para siempre, estaría enamorada de él.

Cinco años después y con aquel hermoso recuerdo en mente, confirmé que no podía engañarme.

Aún amaba a Edward Cullen con toda mi alma.

* * *

**Agradecemos a Rob Pattinson por inpirarnos en este capítulo. _Rob, ¡you Know we love you baby!_**

**Dejen su comentario, por fa'.**


	5. ¿Qué hiciste sin mi?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que reconozcan de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer creadora de Twilight. La trama sin embargo nos costó –_y mucho_– a nosotras por lo que les pedimos que no la tomen como propia –_no creemos que lo hagan, en realidad a nunca nadie se le ha ocurrido pero están de moda los plagios, ahaha_–

**xoxo  
****aLLe CuLLeN wAy y PaU MoShA**

**_

* * *

_**

**_*'º'º TODO MENOS TU º'º'*_**

Bella esta fastidiada de la vida, nada le importa, todos le caen mal y  
cree que la boda de su prima Tanya es lo peor que le ha pasado.  
No sabe que dicho evento contará con la presencia de  
la persona que menos espera:  
Edward Cullen, su ex-novio.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 **

_**¿Qué hiciste sin mí?**_

_**Bella POV**_

Me quería morir, literalmente, el alcohol había surtido un efecto horrendo en mi.

Mi boca sabía amarga, no solo por lo que había tomado sino también por el coraje que sentía dentro al imaginarme a Edward con Tanya.

Parecía un león enjaulado, de un lado para otro, casi haciendo una línea por donde ya había pasado miles de veces. Creo que mi mente fatalista confundía cualquier sonido externo con gemidos, me estaba volviendo loca. Luego, de repente un ardor recorrió mi garganta, haciendo que corriera al baño, lista para dejar todo "fluir".

Me sentí tan fracasada sentada al lado del baño, mientras seguramente Tanya dormía al lado de Edward después de haber disfrutado de una gran noche de pasión y lujuria. Me sentí un poco mejor después de hacer lo necesario con la tasa del baño pero aún sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, me cepillé los dientes y quise salir a buscar algo para el dolor.

Pude ver en el celular que eran las dos de la mañana, obviamente no habría nadie en la cocina de la casa a esas horas, pero estaba dispuesta a buscar en las alacenas si era necesario. Seguramente la tía Carmen tendría _valium_ o algo así.

Así que sólo me metí en un short pequeño y una blusa de tirantes que logré sacar del montón de ropa para salir

El largo pasillo de la casa de mis tíos estaba oscuro, solo se reflejaba la luz de la noche a través de una enorme ventana, miré a los lados para ver si no había nadie.

Cerré la puerta cuidadosamente, casi después, escuché que otra puerta era cerrada. Volteé hacia a la izquierda y pude ver a Edward saliendo del cuarto de Tanya con su saco y sus zapatos en las manos. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, la verdad no era necesario verlo en esa situación, pero claro, venía el karma a restregarme en la cara que se había revolcado con mi prima bajo el mismo techo. Quise regresar en la oscuridad hacía mi cuarto pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta Edward me vio.

_Maldita sea_ me dije. Si tan solo hubiera tocado el picaporte unos segundos antes, no hubiera pasado por aquella situación sumamente incómoda. No volteé a verlo mientras caminaba a mí, sigiloso como un gato, uno muy hermoso. Fue al escuchar mi nombre que me derrumbe.

_– Bella– _susurró Edward en la obscuridad.

El solo hecho de escuchar su voz hizo que me sintiera la más vulnerable del mundo, que mis piernas no me podían sostener y en ese momento una lágrima rodó por mis ojos. Me recargué completamente en la puerta deslizándome hasta el piso para quedarme sentada, debía retomar la razón porque no quería mostrarme tan débil y expuesta hacia Edward.

Él dejó sus cosas en el piso y se puso de cuchillas frente a mí, acercándose muy peligrosamente a mi rostro, obligándome casi a aferrarme a la puerta para no ceder a la cercanía de sus labios.

_– ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué estás llorando?–_

¿Qué pasaba?

¿Estaba triste?

Seguramente estaba molesta porque mi tío Eleazar roncaba como siempre, ¿no? ¡Por supuesto que no! Y lo peor aún que es que era tan cínico que me lo preguntaba.

No le contesté, ni siquiera tenía expresión en mi rostro.

Me observó con una serenidad inexplicable, sus verdes ojos se podían ver aún en la oscuridad. Luego, elevó su mano, sorprendentemente de un movimiento caí al suelo: había abierto la puerta de mi cuarto. Se escuchó un ruido sordo cuando caí, sólo pude escuchar un _lo siento_ de su parte.

Sentí que me tomó de las piernas delicadamente, comenzó por las rodillas y luego de las pantorrillas. El toque de su suave mano duró solo unos segundos ya que luego sentí que me jaló un poco para meterme al cuarto. Edward entró también, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, poniéndole seguro a la cerradura.

No quise levantarme, no tenía caso, además deseaba que viera que no tenía intensión de platicar con él sobre nada. Edward estaba nuevamente de cuchillas observándome, sus ojos me recorrían con una mirada un poco lasciva.

Era el colmo.

Acababa de estar con mi prima y ahora estaba en mi cuarto mirándome de esa manera, aunque por otra parte no hice nada para detenerlo cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos.

Por un instante allí tirada en el suelo, me sentí deseada.

Pude ver al Edward del cual me había enamorado, al cual hacía pocos minutos acababa de recordar, pero también pude ver al chico comprometido con mi prima.

Estaba a punto de correrlo, de regresarlo de nuevo al lecho de Tanya, pero él se adelantó recostándose a mi lado. Al hacerlo, me miró con una expresión extraña, casi como retándome o como si esperara que le dijera algo, obviamente lo hice.

_– ¡Si claro!, recuéstate, recupera energías. Debes de estar muy cansado después de esta noche, ¿sabes?, dicen que con el sexo pierdes como chorrocientas mil calorías__– __Ѿ_

Edward me observó calmado arqueando una ceja. Genial, me estaba dando por mi lado.

– _No sé de qué me hablas–_

Sólo rodé los ojos enojada por su enorme cinismo y quise levantarme del suelo, pero su brazo casi encima de mi pecho, evitó que me fuera de su lado. Entonces, allí me quedé tirada a su lado, mientras la luna se escapaba por la ventana y el encaje de la cortina hacia dibujos en nuestros rostros por su sombra.

Estaba enojada, sabía que debía estarlo pero sin embargo, nada de eso sentía por dentro. Sólo palpitaba en mi pecho un amor que hacía que me faltara la respiración con el simple hecho de estar a su lado en lo que parecía una situación totalmente prohibida, aunque aquella me era familiar.

Edward me observaba con un escrutinio terrible, viendo cada facción exacta de mi rostro. Me avergoncé ante aquel hecho, seguramente vería mis ojeras y mi cara descompuesta por la reciente resaca, pero él no comentó nada de eso.

_– No has cambiado nada. Sigues igual a cómo te recuerdo, pero…–_

_– ¿Pero qué?, ¿estoy más vieja o más fea?, ¡ya sé! tal vez más gorda. Lo siento pero no todas podemos tener la frescura de los veintidós años de Tanya– _le dije como en un reproche.

Él cerró los ojos mientras se tocaba el puente de su perfecta nariz y yo hice lo mismo que él. Pude ver que seguía igual de pálido que siempre pesar de vivir en aquel infierno, sus pestañas eran igual o más largas de cómo lo recordaba; y sus labios, su benditos labios, seguían igual de apetecibles como antes, como siempre.

_– Pasan los años y sigues siendo igual, pero me alegra, quiere decir que aun eres la misma Izzie de la cual me enamoré–_

Otra vez quiso tratar el tema del pasado, osea, yo estaba dispuesta a recordar pero no de la misma manera que él, con tanta añoranza del primer amor perdido. De haber sido así me hubiera puesto a llorar por mi vida desafortunada en aquel instante.

– _Si, si, si, pero entiende que eso ya está en el pasado. Si quieres hablar pues hazlo, pero no de eso, todo menos de eso –_

Nuevamente cerró los ojos y frunció los labios, torciendo una expresión hasta que pareció que se le había ocurrido algo.

_– En ese caso, cuéntame cómo te ha ido en todos estos años pero esta vez, no te enojes conmigo. Sólo quiero saber qué pasó durante este tiempo que no estuve a tu lado –_

_– Uf, ¿tienes tiempo?–_ dije, era obvio que le iba a contar todo.

_– Te doy todo el tiempo que quieras– _me sonrió.

Di un gran suspiro para prepararme, sin duda sería una noche muy larga. Además no sabia qué demonios le diría a Edward, no quería contarle sobre mi fracasada vida pero supongo que en ese momento no tenia cabeza para inventarme una nueva, así que decidí contarle la verdad:

_– Entonces, ¿me vas a contar o no? –_

_– Si, pero no hay nada qué contar– _suspiré_ - simplemente después de que te fuiste, estuve trabajando en el restaurante solo dos meses más. Estaba harta de todo ahí: las personas, los platillos, ugh de Mike pero sobre todo de los malditos muebles. Esos malditos muebles me tenían hasta el asco–_

Edward me interrumpió sólo con la mirada confundida pero obviamente yo no quería decirle que odiaba la mesa de aquella cocina por lo que representaba para mí.

_– Renuncié a pesar de que Mike me pidió que no lo hiciera, aunque ahora que lo pienso, debí de haber hecho que me pagara más, pero bueno, ese no es el punto. No quería tener responsabilidades mas grandes así que entré a trabajar al Burguer King que estaba en la esquina de mi casa–_

_– ¡Ah sí!, .en donde trabajaba el chico con la cara detrás del acné, ¿no? – recordó risueño._

_– Si, el mismo. Se llama Craig, grosero. Pero bueno, al principio era genial pero luego cuando me echaron del piso por no pagar la renta, me di cuenta de que no era tan genial porque la paga era mala y el maldito de Craig no quería aumentarme el sueldo, así que renuncié y me fui a vivir con Ángela hasta que se casó con el chico de UPS y me sentí incom_…_–_

Edward soltó una enorme carcajada al recordar aquello.

_– ¿Ángela se casó con Ben?, ¡por Dios!, aún recuerdo cuando fue su primera cita: Angie estaba tan nerviosa porque iban a ir a Coney Island y…–_

_– ¡Tenía miedo de vomitarle encima! – _dijimos al unísono, riéndonos luego.

Me puse sumamente nerviosa al percatarme de que la conexión con Edward seguía intacta, la química que tenía con él era sumamente fuerte, sólo esperaba que eso no me hiciera caer más en eso que sentía.

_– Como sea, me sentía incómoda pero como Ángela ahora trabajaba en este restaurante exótico al cual renunció porque Ben se la llevó a Carolina del Norte a vivir, entonces, me recomendó con su jefe y ¡voilá!: he trabajado en Hell´s Kitchen desde entonces–_

_– Me da muchísimo gusto que estés aún trabajando en lo que más te gusta. Yo siempre juré que ibas, vas a triunfar con tu propio restaurante. Además, yo será el primero en probar tu comida– _me guiñó un ojo.

Sus palabras en serio me conmovían, era la primera persona que creía en mí, ni siquiera mis padres eran así conmigo. Tuve que aguantar el nudo que se me hacía en la garganta para no llorar como un bebé.

Luego de pasarme la próxima hora contándole lo maldito que era el Chef de mi trabajo y de explicarle las peripecias de alimentar a un gato persa, nos quedamos en silencio un momento, hasta que Edward lo rompió con sus preguntas.

_– ¿Saliste con alguien en este tiempo?, seguro que tienes novio–_

No contaba con que me preguntaría aquello, no sabía si decirle la verdad, pero, ¡qué demonios!, no iba a hacerle daño o algo por el estilo saber que había salido con otras personas.

_– Mmm, así como salir, ¿salir con alguien?, ¿novios? Creo que el único que tuve en este tiempo fue Jacob–_

_– ¿Jacob?, es un nombre tan antiguo– _sonrió.

_– Tú te llamas Edward, no precisamente es un nombre muy nuevo que digamos– _le dije y él contestó con una sonrisa irónica_ – bueno, Jake pero solo duré con él seis meses porque me di cuenta de que no había una atracción así como muy fuerte y por eso quedamos como amigos. Después de Jake, salí con algunas personas: James, Eric, Garreth, Seth, Felix, Jared, Alec, Paul, mmm… Demetri, Embry…bueno, algunos de ellos me aburrían pero con otros era solo sex… atracción física–_

Eran más los nombres que debía mencionar pero conforme los mencionaba apartando un dedo de las manos por cada uno, me di cuenta de que era una zorra, que había salido con cada uno de ellos, llegado lejos y luego me apartaba para tratar de no salir lastimada. Sin duda prefería coleccionar citas que enamorarme por segunda vez y salir herida de nuevo.

Mientras le contaba con cuántos hombres había salido, la cara de Edward se iba descomponiendo cada vez más. No sabía porqué, tal vez era por celos pero no podía estar segura.

No tenía idea de qué platicarle.

_– ¿Quieres que siga hablando de mis relaciones? –_

_– No, dejemos eso para otro día. Mejor, dime uhm, ¿te sigue gustando la misma música? –_

Me puse a repasar qué era lo que me gustaba en aquel entonces y la respuesta era obvia.

_– Coldplay – contestó Edward por mí._

_O seguía conociéndome demasiado o simplemente yo era muy impredecible._

_– Exacto, antes y ahora– _le dije como toda una fan empedernida.

Como un flash back recordé que una vez Edward para hacerme enojar de la vergüenza, me dedicó la canción "_Yellow_" en la estación de radio que escuchábamos en la cocina. Al principio quise asesinarlo, y él pensó que si lo iba a hacer, pero más bien me conmovió demasiado aquel gesto. Me enamoró más de cierta forma, aunque nunca supe si lo hizo para eso.

De repente, apagando el silencio del cuarto, escuché algo que me sorprendió demasiado:

_– Look up the stars, look how they shine for you and all the things you do – _cantó ese pedazo_ – ¿aún lo recuerdas? – _

Reí un poco, cuando lo que quería era llorar.

_– Shh, te van a escuchar– _lo regañé con un nudo en la garganta.

Edward esbozó una enorme sonrisa, de la misma manera en que lo hacia por aquellos entonces. Fue allí en donde me di cuenta de que yo también quería saber qué había sido de su vida.

_– Y a ti, ¿cómo te ha ido en el mundo de la publicidad? –_

Sabía que me iba a contestar algo así como: _éxito, éxito, éxito, mujeres, fiestas, éxito_ y _Tanya_. No estaba preparada para saberlo, pero iba a ser muy descortés no escucharlo todo así como él lo había hecho conmigo.

_– Bueno pues llegué a la filial Masen Publicity en California por recomendación de mí amigo Emmett y del propio Sr. Masen. Me aseguró que si proponía cosas nuevas y demostraba mi talento, era probable que me ascendieran pronto aunque estuve de auxiliar unos meses hasta que por fin llegó mi oportunidad de organizar un evento importante, y eso fue lo que me catapultó en el área de relaciones públicas–_

_– ¿Relaciones públicas?, es obvio, siempre haz sido un ser social. Así que supongo que conoces a medio mundo–_

Edward pareció sonrojarse ante mi afirmación, además, me daba gusto escuchar que le estaba yendo de maravilla. A diferencia de mi, claro está.

_– Algo así, pero a veces todo este mundo está lleno de apariencias y gente frívola. Tienes que sonreír y ser amable aunque la gente sea nefasta– _hizo una pausa para imitar una voz gruesa –_ Carisma ante todo, dice mi jefe, aunque a veces no tengo muchas ganas de ser muy carismático que digamos–_

Comprendía totalmente a Edward, sobre todo en un ambiente como en el que estábamos. Estar con mis tías y demás familia siempre tenia que ser bajo circunstancias de hipocresía, pero de ahora en adelante, así serían las cosas para él con esta nueva familia. Yo en cambio, después de la boda regresaría a enclaustrarme en mi cocina para siempre.

Cada segundo que pasaba con él platicando, servía para reencontrarme nuevamente con el amor que sentía. Sabía que eso no podía pasarme, así que para evitar esos pensamientos y tocar tierra, preferí preguntarle los detalles cuando conoció a Tanya.

_– ¿Cómo conociste a mi prima? – _pregunté haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Antes de escuchar su respuesta, pude imaginármela como si fuera una película: Tanya en la sesión de fotos de la crema corporal _Delight, _ataviada en un traje de dos piezas verdes brillantes y diminutas, estaría rodeada de humo como en sueños. Edward, por su parte, luciendo perfecto y sensual con el celular en la mano, ocupado llamando clientes hasta que ve a Tanya, la modelo perfecta del comercial. Se acercaron al instante de verse y quedar cautivados por sus bellezas mientras todo a su alrededor se detenía. Me dolió la cabeza tan sólo de pensarlo.

_– A Tanya la conocí en una…–_

_– Sesión de fotos, eso ya lo sabía– _solté interrumpiéndolo.

_– Para una marca de crema corporal o algo así. Me habían pedido que supervisara todo ese día, y luego de un rato, la vi mientras la maquillaban. Honestamente no le puse atención en ese momento pero su publicista nos presentó después y quedamos para salir. Ahora, henos aquí, a unos cuántos días de casarnos– _

La última frase la dijo en un tono muy osco, supuse que ya no quería hablar del tema. La verdad, la forma en que me contó aquello fue muy poco romántica. Yo esperaba escuchar que vio fuegos artificiales o lucecitas, pero no, simplemente la conoció y ya.

Un pequeño rincón dentro de mí, no lo escuchó tan entusiasmado con mi prima, y por una parte me dio gusto, pero esas declaraciones suyas me hicieron pensar en otra cosa.

Recordé lo que había platicado con Alice.

Yo le pregunté a ella porque su hermano no me había buscado, pero no supo la respuesta y ahora que estaba frente a Edward, quería preguntárselo.

Necesitaba saber porqué no había regresado como lo había prometido. Tal vez la respuesta no me gustaría, pero era algo que me haría vivir en paz.

_– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – _

_– Lo que quieras – _contestó acostándose de lado con la cabeza sobre su brazo.

Estaba preparada, me había dado bandera verde y aunque sonara como que aún vivía en el pasado, se lo pregunté.

_– Sé que te dije que no hablaríamos de lo que pasó hace años entre nosotros, pero en verdad Edward, necesito saber porqué no volviste a New York a buscarme –_

Volvió a recostarse mirando al techo. Por la expresión que puso en ese momento, supe que lo que me iba a decir me iba a herir demasiado.

_¡Estúpida Bella!_

No debí haberlo preguntado**.**

* * *

**Dejen su comentario, por fa'.**


	6. ¿Quieres que me calle?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que reconozcan de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer creadora de Twilight. La trama sin embargo nos costó –_y mucho_– a nosotras por lo que les pedimos que no la tomen como propia –_no creemos que lo hagan, en realidad a nunca nadie se le ha ocurrido pero están de moda los plagios, ahaha_–

**xoxo  
****aLLe CuLLeN wAy y PaU MoShA**

**_

* * *

_**

**_*'º'º TODO MENOS TU º'º'*_**

Bella esta fastidiada de la vida, nada le importa, todos le caen mal y  
cree que la boda de su prima Tanya es lo peor que le ha pasado.  
No sabe que dicho evento contará con la presencia de  
la persona que menos espera:  
Edward Cullen, su ex-novio.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**¿Quieres que me calle?**

_**Edward POV**_

Después del desencuentro con Bella en la fiesta cuando bailábamos, no quise saber nada de festejos y creo que Tanya lo notó. Mi prometida insistió en que me quedara a dormir en su cuarto, acepté suponiendo que no tenía mayores pretensiones de hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso. La verdad no estaba de humor para acostarme con Tanya.

No sé si de alguna forma ella presentía algo, o quizás había logrado percatarse de mi distancia.

_– En un segundo regreso, debo ir con Bella para ponernos de acuerdo para comenzar el día de mañana. Ya sabes, cosas de mujeres– _dijo Tanya guiñándome un ojo – _te quiero guapo– _y me sopló un beso.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. En un movimiento rápido, me había deshecho de los zapatos, me recargué en el respaldo de un sillón. El sueño me estaba matando, así que me levanté y me acerqué lo más que pude a la cama, lo único que deseaba era descansar por un momento..

Y no era para menos, el día había sido demasiado largo.

Después de uno minutos, pude sentir que Tanya había regresado. Se acercó a mí de manera en la cual pude sentir sus curvas en mi pecho, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y comenzó a besarme. De manera casi instintiva la seguí, sabía que no estaba de humor pero sus besos me llamaron sin querer. Bajó sus manos a la altura de mi pecho y se dispuso a desabrochar mi camisa, mientras lo hacía sentía como pasaba de mis labios, al lóbulo de mi oreja, no sin antes hacer escalas en mi barbilla y parte de mi cuello.

Estaba comenzando a sentirme realmente excitado, mi propósito de sólo "dormir" con Tanya había quedado de lado. La acerqué aún más, y comencé a bajar el cierre de su vestido, hasta dejarla en ropa interior. La miré un momento, su cuerpo podría enloquecer a cualquier hombre. No entendía entonces cómo era que yo mismo no estuviera convencido ciento por cierto de casarme con ella.

Tanya tomó una de mis manos y la subió hasta tocar uno de sus senos, no faltó que me insistiera tanto para hacerlo. Mi boca se encontraba besando con desesperación su cuello cuando comenzamos a caminar dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás hasta caernos en la cama con Tanya encima de mí.

Podía sentir como el fuego se hacía presente, Tanya retiró su sostén y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con mis pantalones. Sin querer comencé a imaginar, a desear inconscientemente, que la mujer con la que estaba fuera otra. Que fuera Bella.

Esto fue como un balde de agua fría porque provocó que mis deseos cesaran, dejando a Tanya desorientada y preguntando si había hecho algo mal.

_– Quizás debemos dejar esto para otra ocasión_– la tomé del mentón, pude darme cuenta de la decepción en su rostro_– debemos esperar hasta después de la boda para que sea más especial–_

De nuevo pude ver como su rostro se iluminaba, de una forma casi imperceptible, asintió. Besó mi frente y se levantó para ir hacia el baño.

Estaba sumamente cansado, así que cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido por un momento. Cuando desperté me di cuenta que Tanya ya estaba a mi lado, dándome la espalda. Con una mano acaricié su cabello y con un _buenas noches _casi inaudible me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Recogí mis cosas y en cuánto me encontraba cerrando la puerta, la vi.

Era Bella.

Tenía un aspecto un tanto desaliñado pero de alguna forma se veía muy linda. Me pareció extraño verla vestida con diminutas prendas. Ella no solía vestirse así.

Entré a su cuarto después de que la vi llorando sin razón. Quería hablar con ella así que nos encerramos para ponernos al día. Cinco años era bastante tiempo.

Después de charlar un rato, me di cuenta que la conexión seguía ahí y eso no iba a cambiar. Aún me sentía muy bien a su lado, me di cuenta por los pequeños detalles que me costaban mucho trabajo olvidar.

Le pedí que me hablara de sus parejas, no fue nada agradable, pero yo intentaba ocultar la especie de celos que llegué a sentir en aquel momento, Los que decían "Lo que no fue en tu año, no te hace daño" estaban muy equivocados. Claro que te afecta, y en ese momento a mi me ocurrió, el solo imaginar que era tocada por otras manos, me resultó por alguna razón inconcebible.

Dejé los celos de lado cuando Bella me peguntó sobre mi relación con Tanya. Le conté todo, la verdad es que el hecho de que un tipo nos presentara no tenía nada de romántico. Creo se dio cuenta, porque sólo percibí una mueca que no supe distinguir si era de felicidad o en señal de desaprobación.

De pronto, una oración me sacudió.

_– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – _

_– Lo que quieras – _esperaba que no se diera cuenta de mi nerviosismo, traté de lucir lo más natural posible.

–_ Sé que te dije que no hablaríamos de lo que pasó hace años entre nosotros, pero en verdad Edward, necesito saber porqué no volviste a New York a buscarme –_

Esto sólo me heló la sangre, pero debía decirle la verdad.

_– Yo si regresé, justo un año después de haberme ido–_

– _Y, ¿por qué no me buscaste?_ – preguntó, sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse agua.

_– Fue lo primero que hice_–

Quería que supiera todo lo que había hecho por intentar encontrarla, pero en realidad mis razones sonarían estúpidas. Hubo un silencio que Bella rompió exigiéndomelas.

_– Tenias mi teléfono Edward, ¿por qué nunca me llamaste? –_

_– ¡Porqué fui un estúpido que días después de que llegar a California, perdió el celular! – _me jalé el cabello_–apenas recordaba algunos números del teléfono de tu casa y cuando pude recordarlos todos, tú ya no vivías ahí–_

Bella comenzó a llorar así que por eso, decidí contarle todo por lo que había pasado. Al menos así no sentiría que me había olvidado de ella.

_– Cuando me fui, siempre supe que iba a regresar por ti. No estaba seguro si me esperarías pero a mí no me importó, tenía la esperanza incluso de ser sólo amigos si así lo decidías a mi regreso. El primer año di por sentado que seguías en el restaurant así que preferí esperar a que las cosas por acá marcharan bien. Cuando al fin me ascendieron, estaba feliz porque era hora de verte. Pero en el restaurant ya no estabas tú ni nadie que me dijera en donde encontrarte, sólo Mike, pero él tampoco sabía nada–_

El rostro de Bella se descompuso al escuchar eso. Incluso soltó una maldición y golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

_– Cuando te encontraste a Mike, ¿eso te dijo? –_

_– Bueno, sólo me dijo que te habías ido con Ángela fuera de New York, a trabajar lejos y que no sabía nada más que eso–_

_– Entonces ahora sabemos que esto no fue cuestión del destino– _dijo pero yo no la entendía–_ para ese tiempo, Mike sabía perfectamente que yo estaba trabajando en el Burguer King. Iba a comprarse una hamburguesa todos los días y me invitaba a salir, claro, hasta que le puse un alto. Ese gusano infeliz nos tendió una trampa–_

_– Debí de haberle partido la cara cuando vi la forma en la que te miraba, era obvio que quería estar contigo– _mis puños estaban tensos

Nuevamente me recosté en el piso y Bella hizo lo mismo, seguía llorando. Extendí un brazo indicándole que se acercara a mí, me rompió el corazón verla así. Bella me abrazó colocando cabeza en mi hombro, y luego de un rato paró su llanto. Se sintió tan natural el hecho de estar a su lado, así que sin pensarlo mucho, besé su cabello.

El silencio reinó el cuarto, dándome una paz que tenía años sin sentir, no supe cuándo nos quedamos dormidos. Pareció un parpadeo que fue interrumpido por unos golpes fuertes en la puerta.

_– ¿Bella?, no me digas que sigues dormida ¡Bella!– _era Tanya_._

Tocaba como loca y trataba de abrir la puerta. Bella y yo despertamos, seguíamos abrazados. Me sentí muy descansado a pesar de que había dormido en la alfombra, supongo que el _Factor Bella_ tenía que ver con eso.

_– Buenos días–_ susurré en su oído, sentí cómo su piel se fue erizando.

_– Shhh– _me calló alarmada_, _haciéndome señas para que me metiera al baño en lo que le abría a su prima, pero no le hice caso.

No era para tanto, Tanya se cansaría de tocar. .

Afuera, tocaban cada vez más fuerte pero a mí no me importó demasiado. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Bella. No pude compararla con Tanya, las dos eran hermosas a su estilo, uno muy diferente. Incluso Bella era distinta ha como la recordaba: su cabello era más largo, parecía que había subido de peso pero su cuerpo estaba perfectamente curveado.

Algo me pidió que me acercara a ella. De cierta manera encontré la situación demasiado excitante, por no decir peligrosa.

_– ¿Quieres que me calle? – _susurré cerca de sus labios_._

Bella sólo asintió.

_– Entonces, cállame– _

De un movimiento, la tomé de la cintura y atrapé con violencia sus labios, no pude resistir ni un minuto más sin besarla.

No supe qué hacer: deseaba acariciarla, deseaba todo y no lo supe hasta ese momento.

Mi mano libre aprisionaba su rostro mientras mis labios recorrían ansiosos los suyos. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, tenía de nuevo a Bella, justo de la misma manera en que la recordaba. Sabía que era un error, un sueño, pero la humedad de su lengua dentro de mi boca me hizo pensar que tal vez ella sentía algo por mí.

Bella acariciaba mi cabello alborotado mientras yo recorría los costados de su cuerpo.

Fue como un acto de sincronía perfecta, pude sentir su aliento. Estaba embriagándome, al mismo tiempo que la electricidad volvía a mí, cada poro de mi cuerpo la necesitaba.

Cada latido de aquel momento era por ella. No había más, ni siquiera Tanya que cansada de tocar, gritó que mejor se iba a desayunar

De pronto así como así, paró de besarme.

_– ¿Qué pasa? – _dije.

_– Pasa que Tanya, tu prometida estaba afuera mientras tú me besabas ¡Eso pasa Edward! – _me lanzó a un lado_ – Somos unos estúpidos hormonales y esto fue un enorme error. Vete por favor…-_ abrió la puerta para que me fuera.

_– Entonces, eso fue todo, ¿hormonas y ya? – _pregunté ofendido.

La verdad, no sé porqué. Yo mismo la había besado por puro deseo pero debo de confesar que aquella noche, mis sentimientos por ella habían resurgido de cierta manera.

_– Tienes razón, lo siento. Nos vemos Bella–_

Salí del cuarto totalmente cabreado, tratando de no volver a pensar en lo que había pasado con Bella.

**

* * *

**

**_Bella POV_**

Mientras Edward me besaba, tuve que controlar la situación. Nos estábamos dejando llevar por el anhelo de lo que solíamos sentir. Lo corrí de mi habitación aunque mi corazón me pedía que no lo hiciera.

Edward tomó sus cosas y se fue a su cuarto.

Tuve que contener las lágrimas ya que no había tiempo para eso, Tanya me esperaba para desayunar y después para ir a la tienda para escoger el vestido de Dama de Honor. Ese título me lo repetí muchas veces tratando de convencerme de no pensar en el novio, y también para hacerme a la idea de que aquel día seria espantoso: pasaría toda la mañana probándome vestidos con Tanya mientras pensaba en su prometido, que a pesar de los años seguía besando de maravilla.

Para mi fortuna, Alice me había llamado y yo aproveché para invitarla a que fuera conmigo. Eso me pondría mejor, aunque debíamos encontrar una forma de explicar nuestra espontánea amistad, pero en fin.

Durante todo el desayuno, no pude ver a la cara a mi prima y por ella supe que Edward ya estaba en el trabajo, así estuve, toda rara hasta que llegamos a la boutique. Encajes de todos colores se extendían en toda esa tienda cursi en donde ya estaba esperándonos Alice. Tanya la recibió con cara confusión absoluta, hasta dónde yo sabía, Alice no se había interesado mucho por los preparativos de la boda de su hermano

_– La invité que es la hermana de Edward, y no está de más una segunda opinión. Además, sé que quieres llevarte bien con ella y yo, como Dama de Honor, estoy haciendo todo porque eso pase. Quiero que seas feliz– _le dije a Tanya, que se creyó todo.

Luego saludamos a Alice para entrar a la tienda en donde prácticamente me convertí en la muñeca mal vestida de Tanya. La muy ridícula quería que usara un sombrero enorme con un vestido naranja.

Mi diablo interno mal vibroso pensaba "_Hazme lo que quieras, al fin yo bese a tu novio esta mañana"_ Cuando eso sucedía me reía como estúpida mientras que Alice me miraba desconcertada.

Pasamos horas en la tienda probándome vestidos a la fuerza. No sabía porque si Tanya era modelo tenía un gusto tan extraño cuando se supone que debía ser el refinamiento andante, ni yo era tenia tan mal gusto.

Entonces, Alice abrió su boquita de muñeca para salvarme el día.

_– Bella, ¿para qué te pruebas esos vestidos feos? – _dijo mirando a Tanya – _mejor yo te lo hago a tu gusto y se acabó–_

_– No Alice, ya casi ya no queda tiempo. Te la pasarías esclavizada a la rueca, es decir, a la máquina de coser– _bromeé un poco.

_– Para nada, ya no soy tan principiante que digamos. Además, me va a dar un gusto hacértelo Bella– _me abrazó ante la mirada envidiosa de Tanya.

_– Pero si la acabas de conocer– _soltó Tanya envidiosa.

Alice respingó la nariz mientras asentía graciosa hacia Tanya. Mi prima lo olvidó todo, ahora era tiempo de llevarnos otro lugar, según ella uno muy especial. Me subí al coche de Tanya para ir a aquel lugar, Alice nos iba a seguir por su cuenta.

Sólo bajamos por unas cuantas cuadras más y llegamos a una tienda de novias. Entonces, me cayó como balde de agua fría el hecho de que Tanya iba a recoger su vestido de novia. Un kilo de sal y limón para mi herida.

Todas las mujeres en la tienda, estaban asombradas por lo hermosa que se veía Tanya enfundada en aquel vestido blanco tan ceñido al cuerpo que no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba respirando a no.

Sólo podía pensar en ella, caminando por el pasillo al lado de mi tío Eleazar mientras Edward la esperaba en el umbral, y yo, a un lado luciendo horrible con mi vestido naranja. Una escena horrible, pero esa era la realidad. Aunque por otra parte, pensaba en Edward, en su maravilloso beso por la mañana, en sus manos en mi cuerpo, su aliento en mí…

_– ¿Bella? –_la enana pasó una mano frente a mi mirada perdida.

_– ¿Qué te pasa? –_

_– Nada, sólo estoy pensando, porque también pienso Alice–_

Alice vio mi rostro y mi sonrisa falsa desencajada, sus ojos se iluminaron de alguna extraña forma mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Sin esperarlo, me llevó de un brazo al vestidor de manera urgente.

_– "Izzie" Isabella Swan, eres una zorra ¡y te amo por eso!–_

_– ¿Por qué dices eso? –_

_– No te hagas, sé que algo paso con mi hermano–_

Demonios. Mil veces demonios. La duende se había dado cuenta. ¿Qué le decía?, ¿que si o que no?.

_– No, qué raro que me preguntes eso, no se de qué me hablas Alice–_

_– Hoy por la mañana hablé a la casa para ver como estabas. Tanya contestó y me dijo que estabas dormida, entonces le pedí que me pasara con Edward pero tampoco estaba en su cuarto. Así que lo llamé a su celular y me contestó sumamente enojado, no quería saber nada de ti así que algo hicieron, lo sé–_

Quería evitar hablar de eso, la verdad quería ser discreta al respecto.

_– Carajo, me besó. Bueno, es decir, nos besamos, porque se necesitan dos para eso, ¿no? –_

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos por el vestidor toda emocionada.

_– ¡Lo sabia!, pero, ¿en qué quedaron?, ¿va a dejar a esta descerebrada? – _dirigió la mirada hacia el centro de la tienda donde Tanya daba vueltas como la maldita Blancanieves – _por favor, dime que aún se quieren–_

_– No lo sé, es una situación muy difícil. Verás, ¡él se va a casar con mi prima! No le puedo hacer eso a ella, es la "Huggies", mi única prima en el mundo–_

_– Pero si ustedes aún se quieren, no hay motivo para no estar juntos. Además, permíteme decirte que yo no los veo tan emocionados con esto de la boda. Tanya a veces se comporta medio extraña y para comprobarlo, haré ciertas pruebas– _me guiñó un ojo y saliendo del vestidor.

Vi que Alice se acercó discretamente a Tanya que aún daba vueltas con su vestido de novias.

_– Te ves divina, qué digo divina, ¡hermosa! Me da un enorme orgullo que vayas a ser mi cuñada– _la abrazó_– ¡Mira qué cuerpo!, es perfecto y te lo digo no sólo como amiga, sino como diseñadora que soy. Ojalá que dentro de un año lo sigas teniendo igual–_

Tanya volteó a ver a Alice, casi como si hubiera dicho una mala palabra.

_– ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_– Ya sabes, los hijos son una bendición pero a veces pueden arruinar el cuerpo de la mujer, pero ¡qué importa! Estoy segura que estas dispuesta a sacrificar tu cuerpo por seis pequeños Edwards o Tanyas – _comenzó a reírse.

Tanya no lo hizo tanto.

_– ¿Seis? – _preguntó la rubia con aspecto gracioso.

_– ¡Ups!, seguro no has hablado con Edward sobre eso, ¿verdad? Yo recuerdo que desde niños mi hermano siempre decía que en cuanto encontrara a la mujer de su vida, se sentiría completo y que le gustaría tener una familia numerosa, así que no dudes en que comenzará de inmediato desde la luna de miel. Así que apresúrate que ya quiero ser tía– _brincó de alegría falsa _– gracias Tanya, ¡y que Dios bendiga el fruto de tu vientre! – _terminó por tocarle el ya bendito vientre

Tanya se quedó pasmada, pude ver a lo lejos que estaba totalmente en shock por aquello que había escuchado, así que rápido entró al vestidor a cambiarse. Alice y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos por la cara que había puesto al saber que Edward quería seis hijos.

Salió del vestidor aún atónita por la confesión de Alice, su teléfono sonó, lo que pareció animarla más. Charló un buen rato con esa persona y luego colgó. Esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

_– Acabo de colgar con mi amiguísimo Danny– _Alice y yo nos quedamos viendo, así como si nos importara acaso que hubiera hablado con ese tipo – _me invitó hoy a la inauguración de su nuevo club. Obviamente, tengo pases para todos así que ya está, ¡esta noche nos vamos de fiesta! – _gritó en toda la tienda haciendo el paso de _John Travolta_ en _Fiebre de Sabado por la Noche_.

_– ¿De fiesta? Tanya, lo que menos quiero ahora es irme de fiesta a un antro de mala muerte__– _repetí su paso de forma irónica.

_– Por favor Bella. Dijiste que queria que fuera feliz__– _Tanya hizo un puchero.

Si pensabamos lo que habia pasado en la mañana, supongo que le debía una.

___–_ Esta bien. Iremos_– _contesté fastidiada.

Genial, lo que me faltaba: asistir a una fiesta, frívola como Tanya, sólo por culpa.

* * *

**Dejen su comentario, por fa'.**


	7. Frenesí

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que reconozcan de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer creadora de Twilight. La trama sin embargo nos costó –_y mucho_– a nosotras por lo que les pedimos que no la tomen como propia –_no creemos que lo hagan, en realidad a nunca nadie se le ha ocurrido pero están de moda los plagios, ahaha_–

**xoxo  
****aLLe CuLLeN wAy y PaU MoShA**

* * *

**_*'º'º TODO MENOS TU º'º'*_**

Bella esta fastidiada de la vida, nada le importa, todos le caen mal y  
cree que la boda de su prima Tanya es lo peor que le ha pasado.  
No sabe que dicho evento contará con la presencia de  
la persona que menos espera:  
Edward Cullen, su ex-novio.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**Frenesí**

_**Bella POV**_

Alice estaba feliz de que Tanya la hubiera invitado al Club, aunque no estaba igual por el hecho de que mi prima la llamara _cuñadita_ a cada rato.

Yo no estaba muy animada que digamos en cuanto a ir a una fiesta, es decir, ¿quién demonios inaugura un bar en Lunes? Supongo que eran costumbres de la gente rica, y ahora tenía que aguantarlas yo misma yendo a la fiesta.

Por la tarde, Alice pasó a la casa para arreglarnos juntas, pero no solo fue eso, también llevaba un vestido hermoso de su creación para que yo usara esa noche. La verdad en mi vida me había puesto algo así, ya que era incómodo pero como no tenía algo lindo que ponerme, acepté el regalo de Alice. Ella por su parte, también optó por un minivestido con el cual se veía muy bonita. Quería peinarme pero no la deje, simplemente decidí llevar el cabello suelto, más natural. Más _Bella_.

Después de un rato Tanya nos gritó desde el vestíbulo que ya era hora de irnos, al parecer Jasper y ella nos estaban esperando desde hacía siglos.

Bajamos y yo estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía si las sandalias de tiras que me había escogido la enana eran la mejor opción para alguien tan torpe como yo. Seguramente terminaría con un tobillo roto.

Alice de inmediato se abalanzó sobre Jasper que lucía muy guapo, ellos hacían la pareja perfecta. Tanya para variar, también usaba un vestido corto dorado con su rubio cabello suelto, la muy maldita se veía divina.

Cuando bajamos, Edward aún no estaba en el vestíbulo con todos los de más, al parecer se le había hecho tarde en el trabajo, apenas iba a llegar de su casa después de cambiarse rápido. Esperamos un rato más, hasta que llegó, hecho un hermoso dios pagano.

Juro que si no me controlo al verlo, me hubiera lanzado encima de él de inmediato. Se veía muy desaliñado pero súper sexy. Llevaba una camisa blanca sencilla con un saco negro de un solo botón, tenía puestos sus jeans azules y a pesar de los años, pude ver que aun usaba sus tenis Nike, del mismo tipo de los que yo le había regalado. Su cabello alborotado daba _click_ para el hombre perfecto para mí.

Cuando me vio, pude sentir el peso de su mirada, que me recorría de arriba abajo, me sentí como…muy hermosa, al menos esta vez estaba arreglada.

_– ¿Nos vamos? – _dijo Edward.

Edward sugirió que me fuera con él y con Tanya en el auto pero obviamente yo rechacé la invitación. Osea, ya me hubiera querido ver en el asiento trasero del Volvo de Edward con la boca abierta y sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima ante la mirada atónita de Tanya.

Así que mejor me fui con la otra pareja.

Llegamos al famoso club que llevaba por nombre _Pure_. Pude ver que no estaba tan mal por fuera, pero la verdad es que así me pasaba con algunos clubs en New York: tenían la mejor fachada pero por dentro eran una pocilga, así que prefería juzgar hasta que entráramos.

A pesar de ser la inauguración, había mucha gente en una fila esperando para entrar, obviamente, el status de Tanya de celebridad nos hizo saltar la fila de inmediato.

_– Uy, __debe de ser ya súper famoso este lugar y lo mejor es que debe de haber mucha gente bien allá adentro ¡Vamos a conocer a celebridades! __– _dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Tenía razón, así que puse mi cara de interesante, o más bien de estreñida como la tenía Tanya cuando entramos. Nunca se sabe, tal vez un descubridor de talentos raros me veía y me hacia famosa.

El Club estaba de lujo, igual o mejor que la fachada. El interior tenía un aire muy minimalista con sillones, sillas y mesas muy lindos de color blanco y negro. Al pasar por la entrada, se podía ver una piscina en donde la gente se congregaba a su alrededor como en las _pool parties _de la películas. En serio, si que estaba genial, muy producido si me preguntan.

Alice buscaba como no queriendo a gente famosa, Jasper la ayudaba también.

_– ¡Dios!, ¿__es esa Paris Hilton?__ – __señaló a alguien a lo lejos__– ven,__ vamos a saludarla Jazz__– _y se esfumaron dejándome sola.

Mucha gente me veía feo así que fui directo a la barra a pedir un trago, se me antojaba uno que había visto al entrar que era rosa y tenía pedazos de sandía. Estaba delicioso aunque un poco fuerte pero no me importó, me lo bebí todo de un trago. El barman se me quedó viendo divertido cuando le pedí otros dos.

No había señal de Tanya ni de Edward, eso era grandioso, me evitaba la pena de pensar sucio. La verdad, había muchos chicos muy guapos en el lugar. Incluso juro que vi a varios de los actores de _Gossip Girl,_ no lo sé, creo que si eran ellos.

De pronto, la multitud se abrió y vi a un hombre que me parecía familiar. Me veía misterioso a pesar de que estaba rodeado de mucha gente, sobre todo de chicas muy guapas. Vi a mí alrededor y no había nadie más que algunos chicos, entonces pensé que era gay o que en verdad me estaba viendo a mi. Traté de acordarme de quién era pero no pude, hasta que llegó Alice y Jasper.

_– U__na decepción esa Paris Hilton, es horrenda en persona, y yo que me moría por hacerle su ropa__– __hizo un puchero–__¡hey!, ¿ese que está ahí no es el modelo de la TV?__ – _

_Jasper y yo volteamos discretamente a donde apuntaba Alice._

_– Si, es __el de los comerciales de Hugo Boss, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿Adam?, ¿Nathaniel?__ – _seguía señalando al tipo misterioso, aunque luego pareció olvidarse porque se fue a bailar con Jasper un buen rato.

Yo seguí pensando.

¿Hugo Boss?

¿Comerciales?

Algo hizo click en mi cabeza al recordar quién era el tipo que Alice decía. Era ni más ni menos que el modelo de mis sueños. Debo de confesar que la primera vez que lo vi en una revista recorté la página y la tenía en uno de mis recetarios de cocina, nada obsesivo, una inocentada.

En ese momento me estaba viendo a mí.

No pude evitar ponerme un poquitín colorada, pero luego, pude ver que Tanya y Edward se acercaban a saludar al modelo. Al principio me sorprendí, pero luego me puse a pensar que era obvio que la gente hermosa se juntara a criticar a los mortales. Tanya y el hombre se decían cosas al oído, seguramente me estaban criticando a mí, pero no me importó porque pude ver que Edward no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Sólo lo tenía para mí viéndome con el mismo deseo que que en la noche anterior, se veía tan sexy tomando lo que parecía ser un whisky. Me dio pena pensar en Tanya en ese momento pero ella estaba ahora entretenida platicando con algunos hombres un poco más maduros que se habían unido a su conversación con el modelo.

Las miradas de Edward continuaron y cuando en verdad eran muy obvias yo me sonrojaba un poco y él sólo sonreía de lado dándole un trago a su bebida.

Luego de rato, una turba de gente se arremolinó en la barra sin dejarme verlo, entonces pedí otro trago rosado pero sin comprender por qué, algunos me aventaban de forma descortés sobre todo las chicas.

Hubo un listo que se pasó de la raya: sentí que alguien se recargó en mi, pegándose mucho. Volteé sumamente molesta a punto de darle una bofetada pero no pude, era Edward.

Lo fusilé un poco con la mirada.

_– Lo siento, __hay mucha gente__– _dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me hice un poco para un lado mientras las personas se iban esparciendo a lo largo de Club, Edward pedía otro whisky.

_– Y, ¿__qué te parece el lugar?__ – _

_– E__sta muy lindo__– _hice mi cara de interesante y moví la copa igualmente – _yo iba a lugares así todo el tiempo en New York…-_ una mentirilla

_– Como sea. Debo que esta noche te ves hermosa, más de lo normal. Me dan ganas de besarte nuevamente__–_

En serio, Edward Cullen se estaba metiendo en problemas, mira que decirme esas cosas cuando se veía más guapo que nunca era algo verdaderamente malicioso.

– _Vamos, hazlo. Te reto a hacerlo enfrente de tu novia– _le dije burlona tapándome la boca.

Comenzó a reírse igual que yo.

– _No juegues con fuego Bella, puedes salir hecha llamas–_

Di un vistazo y pude ver que Tanya seguía platicando con un montón de hombres trajeados, calvos y maduros, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo.

_– ¿No __deberías de estar con Tanya?, hay muchos hombres a su alrededor__–_

_– Yo __no soy celoso, dejaré que disfrute, yo también lo estoy haciendo__– _dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Pareció como que Tanya había escuchado que la llamábamos, porque en ese momento apareció frente a nosotros.

– _El lugar esta de lujo ¿verdad? Se ve que no vamos a divertir muchísimo– _le dio un beso a Edward y a mí se me retorcieron las tripas_– __Por cierto Bella, estaba hablando con mi amigo Danny, el dueño del lugar y me dijo que ¡quiere conocerte! Creo que le gustaste mucho– _dijo saltando estilo Alice.

Estaba en problemas.

No estaba de humor para conocer a ningún empresario maduro, tan ridículo como para dejarse llamar Danny a sus más de cuarenta años. No quería conocerlo, ni siquiera aunque fuera dueño de todo California. Pude ver el cambio de actitud de Edward, se puso completamente rígido y se bebió de un sorbo el whisky. Tanya insistió en que debía conocer a este tipo. Bueno, si platicaba con él un rato y me excusaba para ir al baño cada cinco minutos no estaría mal, así que acepté de mala gana.

– _No te vas a arrepentir primita, Danny es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo– _dijo Tanya para luego ir por el dichoso hombre que si era el más maravilloso del mundo, entonces debería de casarse con él y no con Edward.

Pero en fin.

Edward, que ya había pedido otro whisky, me miro alterado.

– _¿En serio lo quieres conocer?_

– _¿Qué tiene de malo?, tal vez el tipo sea calvo pero al menos debe de ser un hombre libre. Uno nunca sabe, a lo mejor algo bueno sale de esto y me consigo una pareja para tu boda– _no sé porqué pero le saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña_– además, pensé que no eras celoso–_

– _No sé porqué pero contigo es diferente. Ahora mismo me estoy muriendo de celos– _dio otro sorbo.

Yo hice lo mismo porque de reojo pude ver que Tanya venía hacia nosotros con un hombre. Ok, era hora de usar la sonrisa falsa característica de la familia Swan.

– _¿Bella?, mira, te presento a mi amigo Danny–_

Volteé con una resignación de acero, lista para fingir simpatía pero me llevé una sorpresa. Extendiéndome la mano se encontraba el modelo de Hugo Boss, el de los comerciales de TV.

– _Daniel Wolf, mucho gusto en conocerte Bella–_

Me quedé un poco con la boca abierta, ¿ese era su amigo Danny? Entonces, si que tenía que salir con Tanya más seguido, tal vez la próxima vez conocería al mismísimo Brad Pitt.

– _Sí, soy Bella, mucho gusto Daniel– _le entendí la mano y él la besó, haciéndome sonrojar de pies a cabeza.

Se veía a leguas que Daniel tenía pinta de modelo. Era súper alto y tenía muy buen porte, una espalda enorme en donde podría _– si no fuera tan floja– _jugar un partido de futbol. Era guapo: sus ojos azules estaban acompañados de unas cejas y pestañas pobladas muy negras, además tenía unos labios muy carnosos que en ese momento dibujaban una sonrisa encantadora hacia mí. Vestía una camisa azul y encima de ella, un saco negro de raya de gis con un pantalón igual.

No tenía nada que ver con los hombres calvos que tenía pensado, gracias al cielo. Edward arqueó una ceja incrédulo cuando Daniel me besó la mano y yo me puse colorada.

Se veía que Tanya estaba feliz de hacerla de Cupido, lo contrario de su prometido que estaba que echaba humo. Mentalmente me repetía_: ¡para que aprendas Edward Cullen!_

Tanya sacó a Edward a bailar, dejándome sola con Daniel.

¡No!

Me dejaban sola con este despampanante hombre, ¿qué le iba a decir?, yo no era interesante y aparte, ya estaba un poquitín ebria, seguramente diría alguna estupidez. Bueno, además los modelos no tenían fama de ser muy inteligentes, seguramente me hablaría del último chisme que blogueó _Pérez Hilton_ (que por cierto, también estaba en la fiesta).

Daniel me miró coquetamente así como en el comercial.

– _Dime, ¿te la estas pasando bien? –_

– _Si, muy bien de hecho. Creo que has hecho un buen trabajo con el Club, no como los de New York que están muy cutres–_

– _¿Cutres? – _preguntó con una sonrisa.

– _Ya sabes, que están muy feos– _respondí, prometiéndome a mi misma que jamás volvería a usar palabras raras.

Daniel sonreía de oreja a oreja, era hasta ahora adorable.

– _Tanya me contó que estas acá para su boda. Debo felicitarla, trajo a su prima más guapa– _

Reí nerviosa por sus palabras, comencé a contarle que yo era la Dama de Honor de Tanya, que estaba en California para eso y nada más. Le conté por su propia petición a que me dedicaba y me dijo que tenía pensado en un futuro abrir también un restaurante. Me habló de él y de su incursión en el mundo de los negocios.

– _La gente me veía sólo como alguien bien parecido cuando en verdad yo me siento la persona más normal del mundo. Por eso decidí darme a conocer por otra cosa así que entré a la Universidad a estudiar Administración de empresas y heme aquí. Este es mi tercer negocio y me gustaría tener muchos más–_

Daniel parecía un hombre con los pies en la tierra, eso me gustó mucho, además de que era simpático y decía algunas frases chistosas al hablar.

La plática era bastante interesante, más de lo que me habría imaginado, además Daniel era de verdad sexy, de un modo diferente a Edward.

Mientras tanto, pude verlo a este último y a Tanya bailando algunas canciones. Ella casi se embarraba a Edward que sólo parecía interesado en mi plática con Daniel.

Estábamos aún en la barra cuando llegó Alice, casi desmayándose porque estaba platicando con el modelo de Hugo Boss.

– _Alice, Jasper, les presento a Daniel Wolf, el dueño del Club_– luego me dirigí a mi nuevo amigo_ – Daniel, ellos son Alice y Jasper, la hermana y el cuñado de Edward, respectivamente–_

Después de las presentaciones, llegó una especie de guardaespaldas que le decía a Daniel que necesitaba hablar con él. Se disculpó con nosotros alegando que debía arreglar unos asuntos. Nos pidió que lo esperáramos, además ordenó que todo lo que consumiéramos esa noche no nos fuera cobrado. Antes de irse, me pidió que le reservara una pieza.

Alice estaba muy emocionada por el trato preferente que estaban a punto de darnos. Tanya y Edward llegaron a la barra a la par de una mesera sumamente guapa que nos dirigió a los salones VIP. Nos instalamos todos y estuvimos platicando acerca de lo bien que estaba el ambiente, incluso Alice escuchó su canción favorita y de inmediato se fue a la pista de baile con Jasper, dejándome sola con Tanya y Edward otra vez.

Basta decir que aquello fue muy incómodo, sobretodo porque Tanya tenía una sonrisa estúpida en los labios. Nos miraba a ambos muy raro.

– _Ustedes como que no se llevan muy bien ¿verdad? –_

Tuve que contener mi risa un momento, si ella hubiera sabido lo "bien" que nos llevábamos, le hubiera dado un infarto al miocardio. Luego de un rato, unos amigos de Tanya llegaron al lugar y se fue con ellos a platicar dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos en el cuartito VIP.

Yo la verdad ya estaba un poco mareada, había bebido un poquitín muy rápido y sentía como que las cosas daban miles de vueltas alrededor de mí. Así que no dudé en recostarme en uno de los sillones blancos del salón, siendo honestos a nadie le iba importar que yo lo hiciera. Edward permaneció sentado a la orilla del sillón y le pidió otra bebida a la mesara guapa.

Ella prácticamente lo desnudaba con la mirada y le coqueteaba abiertamente. No es que ella tuviera la culpa, Edward se veía guapísimo y más aún cuando se hacía el interesante. Yo estuve a punto de echarla del cuartito en cuanto escuché como que le pedía el número telefónico a Edward. Tuve que intervenir, pero no crean que estaba celosa, no, era por cuidar el bienestar y el futuro de Tanya.

– _Hey tu, ¿podrías traerme un Martini de manzana?, pero por favor asegúrate que sea con jugo natural porque el otro me provoca jaqueca. ¡Ah! y también por favor, que sea light y de preferencia ponle hielo frappé pero así muy molido porque no quiero ahogarme cuando me lo tome. ¡Gracias! –_le dije desde mi lugar sin moverme.

La mesera que se llamaba algo así como Shirley, me fulminó con la mirada pero no tuvo más remedio que ir por mi bebida, y la verdad, yo ni siquiera sabía si tenían Martinis de manzana. Edward nuevamente se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a reírse.

– _¿Sabes?, estaba disfrutando mi charla con Shirley– _lanzó su bastarda sonrisa de lado _– al menos ella no actuó como si yo no existiera– _me echó en cara.

– _Y que lo digas, estuvo a punto de lanzarse en toda tu existencia pero ese no era el punto de mandarla lejos. La verdad me muero por probar algo nuevo y la mesera aquí es ella así que... _– me mordí el dedo_– además, no creo que a Tanya le hubiera caído muy bien enterarse de que Shirley tratara de conquistarte así que digamos que estaba protegiendo el futuro de la "Huggies", sólo eso y nada más–_

Edward se acercó más a mí, yo aún seguía recostada en el sillón y sin pensarlo, comenzó a acariciarme las piernas delicadamente. Poco a poco se colocó a un lado mío. Se dedicó a hacer círculos en mis brazos, sin importar que hubiera tanta gente en el lugar. Yo sentía que mi corazón y mi autocontrol estaban a punto de morir, mi mente estaba ya pensando cosas sucias.

– _Yo creo que más bien estas celosa o ¿me equivoco? –_no le dije nada, alarmada y fascinada a la vez porque alguien podría descubrirnos en ese instante – _Y si tratas de proteger el futuro de Tanya, deberías mantenerme alejado de ti porque en serio, no sé cuanto tiempo voy a aguantar tenerte tan cerca sin poder hacer nada–_

Entonces se acercó a mi rostro, juré que estaba a punto de besarme, eso se hubiera llevado al carajo cualquier lazo con Tanya y le hubiera respondido de la manera en que mi cuerpo entero me pedía. Pero el muy desgraciado sólo besó rápidamente la comisura de mis labios y se levantó de inmediato.

Me quedé pasmada, mientras permaneció parado jugando con las cortinas del cuarto.

– _En serio, no sé cuánto tiempo me voy a poder controlar–_ susurró antes de irse y dejarme sola como idiota en el sillón.

Edward hablaba de autocontrol y yo estaba a punto de perderlo también, si hubiera sido otra persona, en otra situación yo estaría sin duda sobre él haciendo planes para hacer cosas malas.

Si, lo sé, soy una zorra.

Minutos después, Daniel llegó nuevamente, disculpándose por haberme dejado sola y la conversación amena surgió de nuevo. Él reía por mis comentarios de ebria mientras la gente a lo lejos lo saludaba.

La verdad me sentía muy alagada de que un hombre tan guapo, de mundo y con otras cosas qué hacer estuviera escuchando de lo más divertido las peripecias de alimentar a un gato persa. Bueno, es que la historia era divertidísima.

Hubo un momento en donde algunas personas decidieron charlar con Daniel estando yo allí. Estaba sumamente aburrida a pesar de que Daniel trataba de incluirme en su conversación, tenía ganas de un trago. En eso un mesero se acerca con un coctel raro y me lo ofrece, yo no había pedido nada aún.

– _Señorita, esto es de parte del joven de la barra. También le manda esta nota – _señaló a aquel lugar.

No vi a nadie más que a un grupo de chicas, así que decidí leer la nota antes de ver de parte quién era. Daniel ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que me había dicho el mesero así que me dispuse a abrir el papel cuidadosamente doblado. En el primer doblez tenía una frase y por la letra pude ver de quién se trataba.

_Espero que te guste el "sexo en la playa"…así se llama la bebida._

Lo desdoblé nuevamente, había otra frase. Antes de leerla pude ver a Edward sentado en la barra, dibujándome un _salud_ con los labios y luego guiñándome el ojo.

_¿Ya te dije que te ves muy sexy hoy?_

No pude evitar soltar una risita ante sus comentarios, que seguían apareciendo conforme el papel se iba extendiendo. En otras circunstancias yo estaría muy ofendida por tal atrevimiento y cinismo de su parte, pero en ese momento el alcohol y el deseo raro que sentía hacía a Edward, habían convertido la situación con él en un completo y descarado coqueteo.

_Fui un mentiroso: ese vestido se te ve muy bien, pero ¿sabes cómo se vería mejor?_

No hubo respuesta en el papel, así que lo volteé a ver con una sonrisa juguetona, esperando que me respondiera, y lo hizo.

Nuevamente leí sus labios y señaló para abajo.

En el suelo, esa era su respuesta.

No, no, no.

La Bella reservada se había ido al carajo, traté de pensar en otra cosa pero sólo tenía una sola imagen mental: mi vestido solitario tirado en el suelo, mientras que yo, ¿tenía sexo con Edward en la playa? Mala combinación de temas pero eso era todo lo que pensaba.

Para evitarlo, comencé a platicar nuevamente con Daniel, mientras Edward seguía solo en la barra mirándome cada vez más lascivamente.

¿Dónde carajos estaba Tanya?, al menos su presencia hubiera evitado que mi mente se imaginara a Edward en posiciones indecentes.

Unos minutos después, una voz anunció que era hora de hacer el corte del listón para hacer la inauguración oficial del Club. Daniel estaba muy emocionado y me pidió que lo acompañara, la prensa acababa de llegar, lista para fotografiar cada detalle de la fiesta que estaba en pleno apogeo. Entré en pánico, no quería ser vista por todo el mundo, osea, Daniel era guapísimo pero no quería que la gente me confundiera con su novia o algo cuando apenas si nos conocíamos.

Me jaló con él mientras me moría de la pena, todos comentaban acerca de la ebria que iba de la mano de Daniel Wolf, pero a él pareció no importarle.

Pude ver cómo la gente se iba concentrando poco a poco en la entrada y yo iba para allá. Escuché que todos decían que la hermosa Tanya Denali sería la madrina del Club, quería decir que todas las miradas estarían sobre ella, pero a su lado no estaba Edward.

Había un montón de gente y yo no paraba de buscarlo. Justo cuando el evento estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando dueño y madrina estaban sonriendo preciosos ante las cámaras, cuando la entrada estaba a punto de desbordar un mar de gente, sentí que alguien me tomó del brazo y me jaló.

Salí por los jaloneos de una mano nívea, pude ver de quién se trataba. Era Edward que me escoltaba contra corriente de las personas. No dije nada, ni traté de escapar, lo seguí directo a donde me llevaba. Apenas si pude llegar a un cuartito VIP por culpa de las sandalias que Alice se había empeñado en ponerme. Estuve a punto de caer pero Edward no me dejó ya que me tomó por la cintura y me recargó en contra de la pared en un segundo

Casi no pude articular palabras, sentía mi corazón latir en la garganta a todo pulso posible.

– _¿Qué haces? –_ le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

Se acercó apretándose más a mí, sin dejar de ver mi boca, se inclinó hacía ella dejándome sentir su aliento en mis labios. La combinación de su olor natural con el del whisky realmente fue embriagante.

Supe que algo pasaría, así que me escapé de su agarre y di unos cuantos pasos pero él se encargó de lanzarme nuevamente hacía la pared, solo que esta vez estampó sus labios contra los míos de una forma desesperada.

Yo le respondí de la misma forma.

No podía sentirme peor, me encontraba dividida en dos partes: la parte buena me decía que parara, mientras que la malvada, me pedía desesperadamente que me olvidara de todo y siguiera besándolo.

El alcohol estaba haciendo sus efectos en mí, porque hasta ese momento, la parte que deseaba a Edward iba ganando. Quizás ni siquiera era el alcohol, realmente lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Edward.

Su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca de una manera deliciosa, haciéndome vibrar nuevamente. El beso de la mañana había sido tierno, de reencuentro, pero esta vez era además de eso, una necesidad corporal. Lo atraje más a mí, jalándolo de la camisa, rozando nuestros labios cada vez más,

Sus manos acariciaban los costados de mi cuerpo, a pesar de que lo hacía a través de mi vestido, sentía casi como si su toque me quemara.

Estaba ardiendo, cada poro de mi cuerpo lo hacía y podía ver que Edward también sentía lo mismo. Sus besos y caricias me lo afirmaban.

Lo acerqué tomándolo de su trasero, metiendo mis manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. Abrí los ojos un momento, repasando la habitación. Mi mente perversa había comenzado a trabajar ideando una y mil formas de hacerlo mío en aquel lugar.

Vi el pequeño sillón blanco detrás de él, y entonces como pude, obligué a Edward a caminar hacia este, cerrando de pasó las cortinas del cuarto. Lo senté y alzó su mirada hacía mi, nos perdimos en un segundo dentro de los ojos del otro. Pude ver que sus verdes pupilas se encontraban ahora dilatadas.

Me senté en su regazó y lo tomé de su alborotado cabello, haciendo su rostro hacia atrás dejándome el camino libre para besarle el cuello. Lo recorrí con mis besos hasta llegar a la línea de su mandíbula. Olía delicioso, lo que me hizo querer besarlo de nuevo con desesperación, pero Edward decidió devolverme el gesto.

Tomó mi cuello y también comenzó a besarlo pero él bajo lentamente hacía mi pecho. Justo cuando llegó a la comisura de mi escote, escuché su voz entrecortada decirme algo.

– _Me encantas–_

Esto consiguió afectarme de sobremanera, el mundo se detuvo, y ahora sólo nos encontrábamos los dos solos en ese momento tan perfecto. Quiso bajar un poco el vestido en aquella parte, pero la verdad, mis labios lo necesitaba más, así que busqué su boca nuevamente.

A lo lejos, se escuchaba que alguien decía que cortarían el listón pero a mi no me importaba, y creo que a Edward tampoco.

Volvimos a besarnos y esta vez su mano bajó por mis piernas acariciando mis muslos hasta que sentí que recorría un camino debajo del vestido. No pude dejar de soltar un pequeño gemido cerca de su oído cuando sentí que apenas rozó mis pantaletas.

Me paré de golpe, por un instante no quería estar en una situación en la que claramente iba a salir perdiendo todo en un cuarto VIP. Edward me detuvo buscando mis labios nuevamente, no pude evitar responderle, ninguno quería dar marcha atrás.

Yo me sentía cerca del cielo, era evidente que los dos nos encontrábamos más que estimulados. Mientras continuaba el beso, metí mi mano debajo de su camisa, acariciando su perfecto abdomen, sin cambio a pesar de los años. Bajé mi mano lentamente hacía su entrepierna, un bulto dejaba ver su excitación.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en mi rostro, saber que era yo la que lo ponía así me resultaba de lo mejor.

Escuché su respiración más entrecortada al besarlo, tenía los ojos cerrados, cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. En ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas saber que era lo que estaba pensando.

Sus besos me estaban volviendo loca.

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin estábamos ahí, yo le pertenecía, Edward lo sabía.

Nuestros movimientos se habían vuelto más desesperados, más frenéticos, no podía ni imaginarme el tiempo que había logrado estar sin él. Solté un nuevo gemido en cuanto acarició uno de mis senos.

A pesar de que estábamos completamente vestidos, sus caricias no pasaban desapercibidas, seguían provocándome de la misma forma. Edward entre jadeos, acariciaba también mi trasero por debajo de mi diminuto vestido y luego hizo que una de mis piernas se elevara poniéndola alrededor de su cuerpo mientras la acariciaba.

– _Vámonos de aquí– _dijo eufórico.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. ¡¿Dios, estaba punto de hacerlo con el futuro esposo de mi prima, en un evento público, en el Club de mi futuro prospecto?

Me alejé alarmada de Edward, que sólo me miraba confundido, supuse que también él se había dado cuenta de la tremenda situación que me estaba proponiendo. Mis labios palpitaban pidiéndome más de él, pero yo no podía, no debía.

– _Esto obviamente se salió de control. Lo siento– _dije saliendo del cuarto, dejando a Edward en medio de la habitación.

Deseaba regresar pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

Fui al baño y en el respaldo del fino lavabo, comencé a llorar por todo lo que había pasado. Estaba claro que no me arrepentía, nunca lo haría, pero el hecho de que Edward no me perteneciera era lo que más conseguía afectarme. Di gracias porque tuve el autocontrol necesario para alejarme de él, de sus besos y de sus caricias de ensueño.

Ahora lo que me preocupaba era cómo demonios iba a ver a Tanya a los ojos.


	8. Celos

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que reconozcan de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer creadora de Twilight. La trama sin embargo nos costó –_y mucho_– a nosotras por lo que les pedimos que no la tomen como propia –_no creemos que lo hagan, en realidad a nunca nadie se le ha ocurrido pero están de moda los plagios, ahaha_–

**xoxo  
****aLLe CuLLeN wAy y PaU MoShA**

* * *

**_*'º'º TODO MENOS TU º'º'*_**

Bella esta fastidiada de la vida, nada le importa, todos le caen mal y  
cree que la boda de su prima Tanya es lo peor que le ha pasado.  
No sabe que dicho evento contará con la presencia de  
la persona que menos espera:  
Edward Cullen, su ex-novio.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7 **

**Celos**

_**Edward POV**_

Después de la noche anterior, no podía sentirme peor.

Lo más probable es que después de lo que había pasado en el Club, Bella pensará que la había utilizado, pero eso no era verdad. Yo realmente estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas mantener el autocontrol cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero sin remedio todo se iba al carajo.

Mis ganas de tenerla nuevamente habían sido mucho más grandes que yo, pero no era sólo su cuerpo el que deseaba, quería que realmente volviera a quererme como lo había hecho alguna vez.

Suena egoísta, lo sé pero algo dentro de mí me lo pedía a gritos.

El lunes, antes de salir de fiesta, me había convencido que necesitaba hablar en serio con ella pero lo único que se me ocurrió para romper el hielo fue coquetearle aún más.

¡Qué estúpido!: le envíe un mensaje con uno de los meseros. Creo que fue una de las propinas más caras que he pagado, pero no me importaba sólo por conseguir mi objetivo: apartarla del idiota amigo de Tanya que quería ligársela.

Sabía que Bella quizás me consideraba "el peor hombre del mundo", pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar ante lo que sentía.

En un momento de la noche vi cómo Bella se perdía entre el mar de gente que se juntaba para presenciar el corte de listón inaugural.

Un instinto raro me hizo ir por ella, así que cuando conseguí sacarla de la multitud, estaba consciente de que teníamos que hablar, pero no sabía qué decirle, tampoco podía reclamarle nada.

Me encontraba bastante confundido.

Por un lado sabía que quizás lo mejor era que le permitiera a Bella ser feliz, aunque no fuese conmigo. Pero por otra parte, mi corazón poco a poco se estaba destruyendo, por no poder decirle con exactitud cuales eras mis sentimientos después de varios años sin estar juntos.

Incluso creo que estaba dispuesto a terminar mi compromiso con Tanya, pero también estaba el hecho de que las cosas no serían tan fáciles. Yo era un hombre de palabra y sabía dos cosas: la primera, si continuaba con mi compromiso, intentaría mantenerme alejado de Bella, sin tentaciones, sin engañar a Tanya; la segunda, si terminaba con ella, lo haría de la mejor manera, como todo un hombre.

Eran demasiadas cosas en que pensar, y Bella me lo hacía más difícil. Además, me moría de los celos, el tipejo de Daniel estaba consiguiendo conquistarle, eso era imperdonable, sobre todo porque no se trataba de cualquier ex novia. Era Izzie, que años atrás había significado todo para mí y apenas me daba cuenta. Jamás había sido mi intención lastimarla y me repugnaba ser la persona que le hacía daño.

Lo peor es que ahora sentía que ya no podía estar alejado de ella. Suena cursi, pero sentía que mi mundo se desmoronaría quedando de nuevo la sensación de vacío si ella se llegara a apartar de mi lado.

Recordé como me sentí en el momento en el que dejé New York para reencontrarme conmigo mismo, hasta la fecha nunca había podido superar el haberme separado de ella, pero sabía que era lo mejor, aunque mi corazón se había quedado con a su lado.

Sentirla así, tan encendida, era como un sueño, en ningún momento nos importó que alguien pudiera vernos. Su cuerpo, simplemente me parecía perfecto, nada exagerado, hecho para fundirse con el mío. Sus labios, eran mi perdición, podía disolverme en ellos.

Apenas si comenzábamos a besarnos y yo me sentía estallar. Solo con un beso ya me sentía completamente extasiado, nadie había conseguido enloquecerme de esa manera, solo ella. Ni siquiera Tanya una noche antes.

Fue tan raro necesitar a una persona de esa manera después de tantos años. Creo que era la combinación de dosis perfectas de lo que sentía por ella, junto con el deseo al descubierto, tantos años resguardados y al fin poder consumarlos.

_– Vámonos de aquí– _le sugerí.

Pero en cuanto lo hice, su mirada se tornó muy triste. Me di cuenta de que estábamos haciendo algo que no era correcto, aunque fuera algo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. No podía permitirme el hecho de que consumáramos aquel acto, mientras yo continuaba con miles de dudas.

Después de esto, ella salió huyendo de ahí, solo conseguí sentirme mal, peor que antes.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, me senté en aquel sillón que había sido testigo de todo el acto, apoyé la cabeza entre mis manos.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas: por un lado, quería correr a buscarla, tomarla entre mis brazos para asegurarle que mi compromiso con Tanya se terminaba; por el otro, pensaba en cómo habría de decírselo.

Me había decidido, Bella era lo más importante para mí, y no iba a perder ni un segundo más para hacérselo saber. No podía imaginar mi vida sin ella.

Luego, Tanya llegó conmigo después de la ceremonia de inauguración. Se pegó a mí muy entusiasmada, pero yo sólo me aparté de su lado, después de lo que había hecho con Bella, no podía soportar el cuerpo de otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Después de un rato, nos reunimos con todos los amigos nuevamente. Pude ver que Bella se encontraba con Alice, Jasper y – ugh– Daniel. El tipo este estaba de nuevo cortejándola, y Bella no parecía mostrar rechazo alguno. Por el contrario, podría jurar que estaba entretenida.

No podía dejar de analizar a Daniel Wolf.

_"¡Si claro!, un modelito de ropa interior, alguien muy exitoso por enseñar su cuerpo. Apuesto que hasta cuando duerme, adquiere una pose, como preparándose para una sesión fotográfica. ¡Qué va, es el hombre perfecto!"_

Gracias al cielo no estuvimos mucho tiempo con ellos, Tanya quería irse al fin y eso me pareció lo mejor en ese momento. Aunque, debo decir que cuando sugirió que Daniel llevara a Bella, las cosas parecieron más complicadas.

Yo me sentía arder, y más aún cuando Bella le sonrió como una chiquilla enamorada. No le hice mucho caso, no estaba de humor.

Mientras íbamos en el auto, Tanya y yo no nos dijimos ni una palabra. Debía armarme de valor, la verdad era que necesitaba ser sincero con Tanya. Pero aquel obviamente no era el momento. Tenía que pensar primero la manera en la cual no lastimarla tanto, porque después de todo habría de terminar mi compromiso con ella, pero el punto era que no la amaba.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, ni siquiera me levanté para abrirle la puerta, así que ella sólo me miró extrañada. Nos bajamos, y quise acompañarla hasta la puerta.

De algún modo me aprisionó con su cuerpo, y comenzó a besarme frenéticamente, mientras que con sus manos desabrochaban los primeros botones de mi camisa, para besarme el cuello y parte del pecho.

Pero yo estaba tan ausente, que sus caricias ni siquiera las sentía. Así que la tomé por ambas manos, y me limité a darle un beso en la frente.

_– Buenas noches Tanya, descansa –_

Me di la media vuelta, subí a mi auto y me dirigí hacia mi departamento. Manejé como loco, y en cuanto llegué a mi piso, sólo quería dormir, ya no pensar en nada. Lancé mis llaves hacia la mesa del comedor, haciendo un enorme ruido en el cristal de este.

Mientras caminaba, iba despojándome de mi saco preferido. Al fin, me encontraba en mi habitación, me senté en una de las orillas de la cama para quitarme los tenis.

Me levanté y retiré mi camisa con furia, lanzando pestes en el aire, recordando que Bella estaría muy divertida con el modelito ese. Lancé la camisa hacia una silla.

Fui a la cama, acomodé las manos detrás de mi cabeza y mirando el techo, sólo podía pensar en ella, en lo que había sido para mí ese momento.

Me parecía tan irreal.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al recordar lo que pasó. Su aroma natural aún lo sentía impregnado en mí.

Ahora estaba completamente seguro que daría todo por ella, y que seguía locamente enamorado de Bella.

Estaba más que decidido.

Mañana se habría de solucionar todo este caos.

**

* * *

**

_**Bella POV**_

Alice me encontró en el baño después de lo que pasó entre Edward y yo. Unos minutos antes, había experimentado la alegría más hermosa del mundo al estar en los brazos del hombre que amaba, pero ahora allí en el baño, la tristeza y el desasosiego reinaban dentro de mi.

Alice me sacó de mi letargo emocional.

_– Te perdiste la inauguración: Daniel dijo unas bellas palabras, y no sabes, Tanya casi le saca un ojo con las tijerotas, ¡fue tan divertido! –_

Le enana se detuvo cuando vio mi semblante así que liego de animarme un rato, salimos del baño conmigo más repuesta.

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos de nuevo al salón VIP, en donde Daniel esperaba con Jasper, estaban platicando como si fueran grandes amigos. Nuevamente comencé a charlar con Daniel, que cada vez me hacía sentir más culpable ya que siendo honestos, con quien debí de haberme besado era con él y no con Edward.

Gracias al cielo que Daniel ya no se despegó de mi lado en toda la noche, eso evitó claramente que me acercara a Edward, pero no que Edward se acercara a mi, bueno acompañado con Tanya. Tanto Daniel y yo volteamos a ver a la feliz pareja. Alice y Jasper estaban en el centro de la pista bailando la nueva versión de la _Macarena_ o algo así.

Antes de irse, mi prima le sugirió a Daniel que me llevara a casa, algo se planeaba esa tipa. Edward no pudo evitar su cara de disgusto pero no me importó, hasta que tomó de la mano a Tanya he hicieron su salida triunfal de película.

Seguramente el muy bastardo iría a terminar con Tanya lo que comenzó conmigo. Traté de que ese pensamiento no me afectara, sobre todo cuando el alcohol estaba haciendo nuevamente estragos en mi cerebro.

Alice y Jasper lo empeoraron todo ya que llegaron a donde estábamos y propusieron jugar algo relacionado con preguntas estúpidas y shots de tequila. Incluso Daniel participó entusiasta y juro que se veía tremendamente sexy chupando un limón y lamiendo sal de mi mano para luego tomarse su bebida de golpe.

Pasadas las cuatro de la mañana todos estábamos tan ebrios y tan, digamos sexys, como para manejar un auto. Antes de irnos, tuve que sacar a Alice del baño de mujeres en donde prácticamente estaba teniendo sexo por encima del vestido con Jasper.

En tanto Daniel y yo, luego de coquetear un poco en el juego del tequila, pasamos a la etapa de las miradas traviesas y a los roces de manos de tanto en tanto. Una parte de mí quería besarlo, se lo merecía, pero otra pensaba que no sería justo ya que probablemente cuando lo hiciera estaría recordando a Edward.

Así que por esa noche prometí no hacer alguna cosa de ese tipo. Obviamente, nadie estaba en condiciones de manejar así que Daniel consiguió un chofer para llevarnos a todos a nuestros respectivos lugares, obviamente él mismo nos acompañó.

Aún seguíamos riendo como idiotas todo por las ocurrencias de Alice cuando los dejamos en el hotel. La enana estaba tan ebria que se cayó de bruces al salir del auto, Jasper sólo se limitó a levantarla y luego nos dio las buenas noches, agradeciéndole a Daniel la increíble noche que habíamos pasado en _Pure._

Era obvio que todos le teníamos que agradecer: habíamos tomado las bebidas más caras de la barra y a él no le importó, ni siquiera permitió que dejáramos propina, él mismo dejó una buena cantidad para sus empleados. Tomé una nota mental acerca de eso: Daniel Wolf, empresario, rico, generoso y sexy, muy sexy.

Camino a casa de mis tíos, tuve una linda charla con él.

– _Me alegro que te la hayas pasado bien, pero más gusto me da el haberte conocido Bella _– me tomó de la mano en el asiento trasero de la limosina.

Sabía que tenía a Daniel en las manos, era rara la vez que sentía que un hombre quería estar conmigo pero en esta ocasión era muy obvio. Lo sé, soy una perra arrogante, pero esa era una buena oportunidad de olvidar a Edward, así que no la iba a desaprovechar.

_– A mi igual, de hecho debo de confesarte algo..._– me acerqué a su oído – _Yo soy tu fan –_

Daniel echo una risotada mientras sentía que mis mejillas se calentaban por la vergüenza, pero siempre que estaba ebria hacía el ridículo, no lo podía evitar.

_– ¿En serio? –_

Era el colmo de la humildad con él, ni siquiera se acordaba que su rostro estaba en cada revista de modas o en cada canal de televisión.

_– ¡Duh!–_ me di un golpe en la frente de manera estúpida – _Tu campaña de Hugo Boss es famosísima, incluso tengo una foto tuya en mi recetario de postres. Ups, creo que te di demasiada información _– me llevé las manos al rostro, tratando de ocultarme – _Debes pensar que soy una rara –_

Daniel me quitó las manos de la cara y las tomó entre las suyas.

_– De hecho me alegra, eso quiere decir que el sentimiento es mutuo –_

_– ¿Cómo?, ¿yo te gusto?–_ me señalé de una forma exagerada.

Daniel negó con la cabeza.

¡Por supuesto que yo no le gustaba!, yo era una simple mortal y él debía estar con alguien igual de perfecto. Lo peor de todo es que se lo había preguntado en voz alta.

Soy tan estúpida.

_– No me gustas…me encantas– _dijo mirándome con sus condenadas pupilas azules.

Suspiré un momento mientras Daniel poco a poco se acercaba a mi rostro para besarme. Me hubiera visto como una perra sin corazón si me quitaba y le decía _perdóname, yo no beso en la primera cita_, así que cerré los ojos, me dejé llevar por completo.

Un beso no me iba a hacer daño.

Gentilmente me tomó del rostro, y juro que a pesar de que ya sabía lo que venía, estaba temblando como una maldita hoja.

Daniel sonrió de lado – _haciéndome recordar un poquitín a Edward_ – antes de siquiera rozar un poco sus labios con los míos. No sé porque pero sentía que los malditos me palpitaban de una forma rara.

Sentí el aliento de Daniel dentro de mi boca de una manera dulce, en ese momento fui yo la que acorté la distancia ente sus labios y los míos. En un instante nos estábamos besando.

Pensé que iba a sentir un poco de nervios pero no lo hice, Daniel besaba muy bien incluso aunque no metiera su lengua dentro de mi boca. Era tan recatado, eso me encantó por lo que no quise arruinar el beso y le seguí la corriente. Me tomó por detrás de la nuca desde la raíz de mi cabello para acercarme a él, acomodándome lentamente a su lado en el asiento trasero de la limosina.

Tuve la sensación de que si no paraba, acabaría en una situación como la que tuve con Edward antes, así que un solo movimiento de mis labios sirvió para que Daniel paraba.

_– No debí hacerlo– _ admitió apenado.

_– Este bien, de hecho me gustó. Tú me gustas –_

Daniel acarició su barbilla sonriendo de manera sexy, con las mejillas aún rojas por la temperatura que había comenzado a subir en la limosina.

_– En ese caso te invito mañana a comer ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?, un amigo tiene un restaurant en donde hacen la mejor lasaña que he probado, me gustaría llevarte allí si tu quieres –_

¡Al fin! Una cita con alguien sumamente decente después de tanto tiempo y lo mejor es que me llevaría a comer mi comida favorita. No, esperen, lo mejor es que era soltero.

Casi estaba segura que ya lo amaba, bueno, no, la verdad no pero me encantaba hasta ahora. Obviamente le dije que si.

Salimos de la limosina y me acompaño a la puerta de la casa, faltaba como media hora para que amaneciera, así que hablamos en silencio. Cómo si aquello hubiera despertado a alguien en esa enorme casa.

_– Paso por ti a las cuatro, ¿vale?– _me tomó de la mano y la beso por segunda vez en aquella noche

Fue algo tan inocente, pero luego se acercó a mi rostro y también me dio un pequeño beso rápido en la boca, sorprendiéndome un poco de una manera totalmente agradable al momento de despedirse.

Ya estaba todo dicho y preparado: saldría a comer con Daniel y de esa manera me olvidaría de una buena vez de Edward Cullen.

Aunque en el fondo no sabía si eso era lo que en verdad quería.


	9. That s Amore

**alle: holaaaaaa!!!...winiiiiieeee!! (chiste local)...sentimos mucho muchisimo no haber subido capi...es que habia crisis de inspiracion y ps asi no salia la cosa...pero prometemos que estaremos actualizando mas seguidoooo...lo intentaremos...bueno, les cuento que este capi muestra la cita de Bella y Daniel y uuyyy no saben, esta bien romanticaaaa...bueno un poco, al menos yo si me enamore de él...bye Eddy, hi Dany jeje!!...  
**

**pau:** **ahh...besos...las amo mil...camara nos marcamos vale?... ahhhh no cierto (tipo G. Trevi, jeje) no ps si como dijo ale asi como q teniamos un blokeo mental, y si nus tardamos un pokitin en ponernosh de acuerdo, jeje... pero ia iego, ia iego, ia iego sergio el bailador, digo, el capi, ayshhhh esq ia es bien tarde y asi como q ia estas hrs m ponen lokis, jaja.. cuidenseeee las amouuu... y dejen reviewssss...**

**besos y mordidas a todas las niñas que leyeron el capi pasado...mil mas a las que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar su review sensual...las keremos!!  
**

**Les dejamos Thats amore...jaja!! leanlo para que le entiendan vale?**

**XOXO**

**ALLE Y PAU/PAU Y ALLE**

"**hell yeah!!...Robsten its hotter tan Brangelina…"**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**That´s Amore**

**Bella POV**

Era martes por la mañana, bueno por la tarde

Me levanté con un ánimo renovado: iba a salir a comer con el mismísimo Daniel Wolf, guapísimo modelo de ensueño de Hugo Boss, empresario exitoso, excelente anfitrión, amigo de sus amigos pero sobre todo el SOLTERO más codiciado de toda la maldita California. Bueno, eso fue lo que leí en el periódico en la sección de sociales con respecto a la inauguración de su exitosísimo club Pure.

Desperté gracias a los enormes gritos de Tanya que entraba como caballo despotricado a mi cuarto.

Lo que me faltaba

_-Bellaaaaa!!...despiertaaaa!!...tienes que contarme todo lo que pasó ayer con Dany…Dios!!, es tan emocionanteee!!...- _gritó saltando arriba de mi cama.

Me sacudió varias veces antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, aún sentía que me explotaba la cabeza. Tomé una pequeña nota mental acerca de la noche anterior: nunca pero NUNCA cruces un coctel dulce rosa con tequila, ron y vodka, es el infierno.

_-Bellaaaaaaa!!...-_ trató de abrirme los ojos con sus dedos de niña.

_-ya, ya, estoy despiertaa!!...demonios Tanya, a veces eres tan molesta…-_ creo que eso me salió del corazón.

_-bueno, esta bien…me vas a contar cómo te fue anoche si o no?...-_

Si Tanya, claro!!

_Anoche, después de besarme y tocarme algunas partes alocadamente con tu prometido en un cuarto VIP y casi irme con él a otro lado a tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado, platiqué y coqueteé de lo lindo con tu amigo Dany, me trajo para acá, no besamos y quedamos de ir a comer hoy como en tres horas más o menos_ pensé para mi misma.

_-pues me fue bien…hoy me invitó a comer y eso es todo…-_

_-queeé?...pero qué más?...te besó verdad pillina?...-_

Era oficial. Tanya se había quedado atascada en sus años de secundaría, hablaba aún como una niña.

_-dahh!!, obviamente "huggies"…sabes qué?...- _le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama – _no quiero hablar de eso, luego te cuento vale?...ahora tengo que ir a desayunar, debo arreglarme porque a las cuatro viene por mi …shu, shu…- _hice ademanes para que saliera de mi cuarto y me dejara sola.

Aquella conversación había sido demasiado para mi, sobre todo por tratarse de la a veces insoportable de Tanya. Bajé a comer algo para apaciguar mis entrañas que se estaban carcomiendo por el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior.

Mi tía Carmen que estaba en el jardín leyendo una revista me miró con ojos de odio cuando me vio.

_-buenas tardes Bella…-_ dijo en tono muy _te odio sobrina_

_-este…buenas tardes tía…mmm, qué desayunaron?…- _le dije para hacerla enojar aún más.

_-tu misma lo has dicho cariño…DESAYUNAMOS, hace algunas horas hot cakes pero ya no hay…tendrás que esperar hasta la comida…-_

Si como no!!

Creo que a mi tía se le había olvidado que yo era una súper chef de un restaurante famosísimo, a lo mejor pensó que era igual de buena para nada como Tanya. Sólo alce mis hombros y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar unas deliciosas tostadas francesas con frutas en almíbar recién hechas, acompañadas con un delicioso café patrocinado por los innumerables viajes de mi tío Eleazar a Marruecos o yo que sé a dónde.

El periódico estaba en la cocina, así que lo leí, aún tenía tiempo para bañarme, frotarme, depilarme, robarle las cremas caras a Tanya y untármelas, tomarle un poco de maquillaje caro, tal vez una blusa y estar lista a las cuatro.

En la primera página de la sección de sociales aparecía una foto de Tanya cortando el listón con Daniel, con lo que parecían unas tijerotas como había dicho la enana de Alice.

Leí algunos párrafos de aquella que parecía una columna de chismes y justo cuando ya me iba a aburrir de leerlos, aparecieron algunos nombres que me importaban un poco.

"La escultural Tanya Denalí hizo gala de sus gráciles ademanes para cortar el listón al lado del también guapísimo Daniel Wolf – _gráciles?...Alice dijo que casi le saca un ojo…en fin…_- Cabe mencionar que parecían la pareja más perfecta, pero no se ilusionen, la hermosa Tanya se casa este fin de semana con el joven gurú de _Masen Publicity_, el guapo Edward Cullen – _guapo?...Dios!! es más que eso, Edward es hermoso, un Dios!!...serán ciegos en ese periódico de pacotilla?_- . Además, también pudimos ver a Daniel sumamente cariñoso con una hermosa joven desconocida de la cual no se despegó en toda la noche -_mmm…de seguro están hablando de mi…vaya!!, hasta que dicen algo que es verdad!!-_ "

Era hora de parar con los chismes del corazón, ahora tenía que arreglarme, debía asegurarme de verme bien para que Daniel no se arrepintiera de salir conmigo.

Me metí a la ducha para darme un baño a profundidad, con masaje en las piernas anti celulitis y depilación incluida. Tardé como media hora adentro, al salir me dirigí cuidadosamente al cuarto de Tanya para continuar con la parte del plan en donde me adueñaba de sus cremas, ropa y demás. La muy burguesa tenía una crema de leche de burra que imitaba los baños de la mismísima Cleopatra que por supuesto me unté, además en su tocador encontré miles de productos para el cabello que también probé.

Aunque tristemente en su mesita de noche, había una fotografía de ella feliz al lado de Edward. Ambos se veían radiantes, perfectos y maravillosos, no pude evitar sentirme culpable por la situación.

Tal vez Edward si amaba a Tanya, y aquí venía yo a recordarle cosas que ya no podían ser. Él era hombre, por supuesto que no iba a rechazar los besos de una mujer, mucho menos si ya me conocía. Definitivamente, yo estaba interfiriendo en la felicidad de ambos, aunque en verdad yo amara a Edward, en verdad que si, sin importar que estuviera a punto de salir con alguien más. Era el hombre de mis sueños, y de eso estaba segura desde hacía cinco años, desde que lo vi por primera vez.

Supe en aquel momento que podía robarle todo a Tanya: sus productos de belleza, su maquillaje, su ropa, todo.

Todo menos a Edward.

Casi derramó lágrimas en aquel cuarto en donde probablemente se habían revolcado la noche anterior, así que mejor regresé al mío, no sin antes tomar de su closet un mini vestido azul marino.

Tenía tantos que seguramente ni se daría cuenta. Ese vestido en particular, era muy bonito, como dije era azul con una cinta negra alrededor de la cintura que se amarraba por detrás, además la falda tenía algo de vuelos.

Era el atuendo perfecto para la primera cita en un restaurant italiano.

Antes de vestirme, me maquillé sólo un poco, quería mantenerlo todo simple así que también me deje el cabello suelto, que gracias a la ayuda de los productos de Tanya lucía más brillante y hermoso. Aunque un poco antes de las cuatro decidí también tomarle prestada su bolsa negra de _Channel_ y zapatos a juego muy monos.

Lo sé, eran demasiados préstamos, pero era ella quien se iba a quedar con el hombre de mis sueños. Mínimo necesitaba sus accesorios para conseguirme otro novio, seguramente si Tanya lo supiera, estaría dispuesta a darme eso y más.

Estaba a punto de bajar cuando escuché una de las risas hipócritas de mi tía Carmen en el piso de abajo, lo más seguro es que estuviera con alguien ya que cuando estaba de mal humor, ni loca se reía sola.

Por eso supuse que Daniel había llegado por mí.

Bajé con cuidado las escaleras ya que no quería quebrarme el cuello por una caída justo hoy que era la primera vez que salía con alguien después de mucho tiempo de soledad.

Me acerqué a la estancia en donde efectivamente mi tía estaba platicando de lo lindo con Daniel, que Dios mío!!, se veía tan guapo, sexy y demás. En cuanto me vio, esbozó una sonrisa de lado, me dio tanta vergüenza que obviamente me sonroje de pies a cabeza.

_-hola…-_ dije tímidamente haciendo callar a mi tía.

_-nena…que bueno que te tardaste!!...si no me hubiera perdido la oportunidad de charlar con Dany…me alegra que vayan a salir juntos…-_ igual que Tanya, mi tía quería hacerla de casamentera de quinta.

_- a mi también me alegra que Bella haya aceptado salir conmigo hoy…-_

Lance una risita estúpida de niña pequeña mientras movía un pie en el piso. Tan infantil!!.

-_ya ves sobrina?...juntándote con Tanya conoces a gente muy linda y respetable como aquí mi querido Daniel…por cierto, te felicito por tu nuevo negocio…-_ le dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Mi tía era la prueba viviente de aquella frase sabia "puedes sacar a la chica del pueblo pero no el pueblo de la chica". Al igual que mi padre, osea su hermano, mi Tía Carmen aún se comportaban como si estuvieran en el campo, sólo que la diferencia era que al menos Charlie no pretendía ser lo que no era.

_-si…muchas gracias…bueno, fue un gusto platicar contigo Carmen_…- se despidió de un beso en la mejilla – _nos vamos Bella?...-_ me extendió su mano para salir de la orbita de mi tía Carmen

Mientras caminaba con él hacía su coche, me vi envuelta en su aroma. Olía tan bien que creo que pude habérmelo comido a él en lugar de la lasaña. Pensamientos impuros me hicieron imaginar que si hacía olía de lejos, seguramente de cerca sería una gloria.

-_Bella?...-_ me sacó de mis pensamientos – _debo decir que te ves hermosa hoy…-_

_-bueno Daniel…la verdad es que tú tampoco te ves mal…-_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió en aquel instante en lugar de decirle.

Me abrió la puerta de su reluciente Jaguar plateado, mientras me sentía toda una estrella de televisión. En mi vida, nunca imaginé que saldría con una celebridad, bueno, tal vez lo haya hecho con Brad Pitt pero eso era fantasía, esto era real.

Estaba dentro del auto del hombre de los sueños de muchísimas chicas, señoras y seguramente si mi tía Gertrudis lo viera, también de ancianas. De vez en cuanto volteaba a verme y sonreía, yo hacía lo mismo pero obviamente sin aquel brillo que Daniel irradiaba.

De repente, me vi abrumada por su sonrisa, como si me perdiera en el bosque de sus dientes brillantes y los recuerdos de sus besos.

Entonces, en el momento cumbre pensé en Edward.

En el maldito bastardo semi dios que tendría como primo dentro de algunos días, en el jodido mejor hombre de la tierra para mí. Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que sacudiera la cabeza, como si por eso se me fueran a "caer" los pensamientos de amor/odio hacía Edward.

-_te pasa algo?...-_ preguntó Daniel medio arqueando una ceja.

-_no…es sólo que tengo mucho calor…California es un horno comparado con New York…-_ le mentí pero esta vez salió más casual.

_-si…a veces ni yo lo aguanto…pero no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos al restaurant y saldremos de esta lata…-_

Buena señal. Daniel era un hombre que no trataba a su auto como un hijo propio, debía tomarlo muy en cuenta.

Casi de inmediato, llegamos al dichoso restaurant italiano del dichoso amigo de Daniel. Estaba a la orilla de la playa, por lo tanto, la vista era maravillosa, sobre todo desde la mesa del balcón en donde nos sentaron. Un hombre joven llegó a la mesa a saludar, haciendo que Daniel se levantara y lo abrazara así como si se quisieran mucho.

Resultó ser el dueño del restaurant, Doménico Sicilia.

_-Doménico?...-_ le pregunté reteniendo una risa cuando se presentó.

_-si…mucho gusto Bella…-_

En ese momento, me sentí identificada con mis raíces italianas, bueno, no tenia ninguna pero demonios!!, me llamaba Isabella no?.

_-Isabella Swan…-_ lamenté no haberle dicho un apellido _cool_ italiano como Enzo o Ferrari cuando le extendí la mano, él la jaló y le dio un beso.

Me dio mala espina, seguramente todos los hombres de California hacían eso de costumbre no como un gesto de admiración hacia la belleza femenina.

El punto es que Doménico era amiguísimo de Daniel, por lo tanto durante toda la tarde nos atenderían como reyes. Obviamente, íbamos a comer la famosa lasaña que Daniel me había recomendado por la madrugada. Mientras esperábamos, la charla surgió entre él y yo.

_-y dime…porqué cuando Doménico se presentó vi como que tenias ganas de echarte a reír hasta caer al piso…-_

Demonios!!, ahora tendría que explicar mi estúpida simplicidad y todo gracias a pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Tanya. Podría presentarme a muchos galanes pero a la vez me convertiría en una descerebrada copia a carbón de ella.

Mejor pasó.

_-mmm…pues por Doménico de That´s Amore de MTV…en mi vida había escuchado que alguien se llamara así más que aquel perdedor…-_ arqueó una ceja como desconcertado – _osea, no quiero decir que tu Doménico es un perdedor sino que el otro Domen…bueno, ya!!...sólo son tonterías al azar, no me hagas caso…-_

Lanzó una carcajada histérica, con su gruesa voz seductora que retumbó en mis oídos, haciéndome sentir aún más torpe de lo que cada día me sentía.

-_eres increíble!!...quisiera ser como tu Bella, reírme de las cosas, aunque estas parezcan las más simples e insignificantes…creo que tendrás que enseñarme…-_

Su comentario me hizo sentir mucho mejor, anotándole mil puntos a su lista de cualidades lindas como _sabe decir algo lindo en el momento adecuado_

A nuestra mesa llegaron como seis meseros que se encargaron de atendernos de una manera sumamente amable y desvivida, casi estaba segura que estarían dispuestos a masticar por mi la comida. Supongo que ese era el trato que se le daba a la gente importante y bonita como Daniel. Uno de los seis meseros, se acercó a dejar una botella de vino tinto con más años que yo, lo que probablemente significaba que costaba carísimo, obviamente sabía delicioso.

Daniel brindó conmigo por habernos conocido.

_-salud…por Tanya…-_

_-por Tanya?...-_ le pregunté extrañada.

_-si…si no fuera por ella, creo que no nos hubiéramos conocido, aunque debo decir que no me hubiera perdido la oportunidad de acercarme a ti en el Club…-_

-_creo que tienes razón…si la "huggies" no nos hubiera presentado, probablemente me hubiera quedado mirándote desde la barra toda la noche como toda una fan empedernida…así que por eso salud!!...-_

Chocamos las copas y dimos un trago al delicioso vino.

-_mmm…la "huggies"?...bonito apodo jaja!!...-_

_- pues algo…es que Tanya dejo de usar pañales como hasta los 4 años…sufría de incontinencia…- _le susurré la última palabra

Ambos comenzamos a reír histéricamente a costa del apodo de Tanya, sólo esperaba que nunca se lo dijera, o que ningún paparazzi estuviera grabando esa conversación.

Los meseros llegaron con una ensalada de rúgula y patatas que había escogido del menú, estaba a dispuesta a robar la receta si sabía bien.

Nos dispusimos a comer, aunque yo tuve que usar todos mis esfuerzos para comer educadamente y no hablar con la boca llena. Debo confesar que me costó un poco de trabajo.

Luego de terminar la entrada, los seis meseros llegaron con aquella deliciosa lasaña que parecía salida de alguna revista, haciéndome agua la boca con tan solo verla. Al darle el primer bocado supe Daniel tenía razón, la lasaña estaba deliciosa, además el vino tinto que estábamos tomando, acentuaba extrañamente el sabor. Aquello era como _el cielo en queso parmesano_, me lo repetí en la mente hasta que terminé de comer.

Ya estaba bastante llena cuando nos ofrecieron el postre. Yo no deseaba comer más, pero me dio pena dejar a Daniel morir solo con el postre. Ambos pedimos el clásico tiramisú de café.

-_entonces, como chef, qué opina de la comida que acabamos de disfrutar Srita. Swan?...-_ dijo haciendo hablando como con un micrófono imaginario, pasándomelo a mí cuando le contesté.

Algo raro, pero me pareció lindo

-_estuvo deliciosa, debo decir…los ingredientes fueron de lo mejor, además de que ningún plato abrumó a otro…debo felicitar al colega que la preparó para nosotros…-_ le dije en un esfuerzo por resultar interesante mientras nos recogían los platos.

-_si quieres le digo a Doménico que nos presente al Chef…-_

_-no...qué pena!!...quedaría abrumada por su conocimiento acerca de la comida…mejor pasó…-_

_-esta bien…bueno, es hora de continuar con la segunda parte de la cita…-_

Wow!!, los hombres como Daniel dividían la cita en dos, nunca había salido con nadie que lo hiciera. Normalmente era cena y a veces, si me gustaba el tipo, cama. De la nada, me estaba convirtiendo en una persona decente y seguramente mis padres estarían orgullosos y aplaudiendo.

Obviamente Daniel no dejo que yo pagara algo, ni siquiera la propina de los meseros. Me sentí un poco inútil. Tampoco quiso decirme a dónde íbamos mientras salíamos del restaurant, no sin antes de agradecerle infinitamente a Doménico por el excelente servicio ofrecido.

Afuera, el sonido del mar me atrajo extrañamente, así que caminé un poco hacía el muelle para apreciarlo y refrescarme un poco con la brisa que llegaba.

-_espera…no tardo…-_ le dije a Daniel que caminó detrás de mí

Me recargué en un borde la madera y cerré los ojos.

_- hacía años que no venía a esta playa_…- di un suspiro

_- supongo que lo extrañas, en New York no hay mucho de esto verdad?...-_ negué con la cabeza con los ojos aún cerrados – _ven…-_

Me tomó de la mano y bajamos por las escaleras que llevaban a la playa.

_- pero…y la segunda parte de la cita?...-_

_-al demonio la exposición de arte…la playa es mucho mejor…-_

Se quitó sus zapatos Gucci y el saco Armani mientras me veía divertido, le seguí el juego e hice lo mismo con mis zapatillas. Llevábamos en las manos nuestras cosas mientras caminábamos por la fresca arena de la playa.

_- entonces, antes venias mucho a esta playa…-_

-_si…cuando éramos pequeñas mi tía Carmen nos traía a mi y a Tanya…a veces ella se dejaba enterrar en la arena y yo la dejaba allí para ir a buscar conchas y esas cosas del mar…-_

Por enésima vez en la cita, Daniel se rió de mis ocurrencias.

_-supongo que no te llevas tan bien con Tanya verdad?...-_

_Algo hay de eso_ dije para mis adentros.

_-no me malinterpretes…quiero a Tanya, de hecho, es lo más parecido que he tenido a una hermana molesta…lo que pasa es que somos muy diferentes y a veces las cosas que hace o dice, me sacan de quicio…pero la quiero, es familia…-_

Caminamos unos metros más mientras veíamos a unos niños correr y mojarse en la arena con unas pistolas de agua.

-_supongo que debes de estar feliz porque se casa…-_

_-uy, no te imaginas cuánto…hasta me da gusto que me haya escogido de Dama de Honor -_

Un nudo se produjo en mi garganta de inmediato. No, no estaba contenta ni saltando de la felicidad. Tal vez si Tanya se hubiera casado con otro, la cosa sería diferente, pero no.

No era yo quien estaba con Edward, no era yo la que me iba a casar con él, por lo tanto, me había amargado un poco aquel momento. Al ver a Daniel tan dispuesto y tan lindo al estar conmigo, supe que no era justo y que tal vez el destino me estaba reservando a otro camino.

Tal vez era yo la que me estaba aferrando a una causa pérdida, me había obsesionado con Edward.

_-estas bien Bella?…-_ preguntó Daniel mirando hacía el horizonte

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle que por supuesto que si, los niños que jugaban, pasaron a un lado nuestro mojándonos con las malditas pistolas y llenándonos de arena. Les grité mientras se alejaban corriendo del lugar, habían arruinado el carísimo vestido de diseñador de Tanya y el traje _Armani _de Daniel.

-_carajo!!...dónde están los padres de esos niños?....debo decirles algunas cositas…-_ busqué enojada sacudiéndome la arena del vestido pero no había nadie.

La risa contagiosa de Daniel hizo que también yo lo hiciera, él me miró como tramando algo y luego dio una patada al agua para mojarme los pies.

-_relájate!!...-_

_-relajarme?...relájate con esto!!...- _y lo moje a él.

Solo nos faltaron las pistolas de agua para lucir como los niños que nos mojaron, corrí como loca para evitar que Daniel me atrapara. La verdad, me la estaba pasando increíble, desde el principio platicamos como los mejores amigos, cero incomodidad de por medio.

Finalmente me atrapó por la cintura, ambos teníamos la respiración un poco entrecortada y despacio, se inclinó hacia mi rostro.

_-tengo una mejor idea para relajarnos…cierra los ojos…-_

Hice lo que me pidió, esperaba que trajera una silla acojinada o algo pero, eso no era lo que Daniel tenía planeado. Me tomó por las mejillas y me acercó lentamente a su rostro, pude sentir su aliento en mis labios antes de estamparse con los suyos. Nuevamente el beso fue tierno y reservado, pero sin perder lo dulce.

Fue casi como uno de esos besos que te dan a los trece años.

Lindo.

Bueno, de hecho, fueron lindos ya que no sólo fue uno.

Caminamos por la playa un rato más, incluso vimos la puesta de sol en aquel ambiente tan romántico. Aquello era genial, es decir, la salida con Daniel había sido un éxito en todos los sentidos: hombre guapo, comida rica, charla divertida, paseo romántico/húmedo por la playa, etc.

Aquella cita tenía todo para ser la más perfecta de mi vida, pero aún así, no me sentía como yo misma, no me sentía ese tipo de chica.

Para colmo, por la noche Tanya me llamó para decirme que necesitaba de mis favores como Dama de Honor para algo.

_-y no lo puedes hacer tu Tanya?...-_ le dije por teléfono.

_-pero tú eres mi Dama Bella…tu deberías de organizar esas cosas…-_

_Carajo_ maldije en voz baja, Tanya tenía razón. Eso significaba que mi cita con Daniel estaba a punto de terminar, una lástima.

Llegamos a la casa de mis tíos demasiado rápido para mi gusto, vi que el auto de Edward estaba estacionado en el garaje, lo que significaba que tendría que verlo junto a Tanya.

_-espera…-_ me dijo Daniel antes de entrar por la puerta principal.

Me tomó de la mano y lentamente me acercó a él.

_-supongo que esta maravillosa cita esta a punto de acabar así que_…- se acercó a mis labios.

Me volvió a besar pero ahora de una manera más contundente. Me pegó completamente a su cuerpo, tomándome de la cintura, sintiéndome tan pequeña al lado de aquel súper hombre. Esta vez su beso llegó más lejos, yo simplemente me deje llevar mientras su lengua se abría pasó para juguetear dentro de mi boca. Acariciaba sus brazos que se sentían musculosos y juraba que estaba a punto de enamorarme de él, bueno, no enamorarme pero si de comenzar a babear por él.

Lamentablemente, Edward evitó aquello, esta vez no como un pensamiento en mi cabeza, sino en la vida real. Abrió de repente la puerta principal viendo aquella escena.

-_Bella…lo siento_…- dijo sorprendido cerrando la puerta luego

Daniel y yo paramos aquella escena, sentía que todo mi cuerpo se alumbraba como la maldita nariz de Rodolfo el Reno por la pena.

Me sentía culpable por alguna razón, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido con Daniel. Como había dicho, yo aún sentía algo por Edward y aquella culpa sin sentido era una prueba de eso.

**Edward POV**

Me quiero morir.

* * *

**jaja!!...les gustooo?...mmm...dejen reviews para que nos inspiremos mas...porke estamos tristes ya que el capi pasadooo, no tuvimos muchos reviews bububu!!...ademas solo la pequeña familia cullen mando su portada para el fic asi que tiene tarea pendiente niñasss...ayudennos a haceri la portadaaaaa!!!**

_  
_**xoxo**


	10. Oh por Dios!

**Alle: holaaa o todas las que aun siguen con este fic!!...sabemos que las hemos dejado un pokitin abandonadas pero es que en serio ha estado bien difícil eso de escribir en el trabajo, hasta ahorita que la Pau se puso las pilas jeje!!...dejenme decirle que como fue un EPOV ps ella escribió el 90 % de las cosas y la verdad le quedo super divertido!!...esperamos que se vayan a reir asi como yo cuando me lo enseño jeje!!...en este capi presentamos a un personaje muy querido y además muy chistoso, esperamos que les guste su aparición!!...**

**Pau:**** muchísimas gracias ****por leernos y por seguir al pie del cañón con la historia, y esperamos de todo corazón que disfruten la historia tanto como nosotras, no paramos de reír con este capi, nos imaginamos un buen de cosas, que consideramos eran apropiadas para la ocasión…es la despedida de soltero de Edward!!...jaja!!...risas aseguradas!!**

**Bueno ps saludos todas las chicas que leyeron el capi pasado, y muchísimos mas a las que dejaron reviews!!...en serio somos sus fans por toda la felicidad que nos dan al ponernos lo que piensan o en sus favoritos…las keremos en serio!!...**

**Les dejamos Oh por Dios!!!...**

**XOXO**

**PAU Y ALLE/ALLE Y PAU**

"**Robsten its hotter tan Brangelina…"**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**Oh por Dios!!...feat. Emmet feat. Winniieee!!**

**Edward POV**

Me quería morir en aquel momento.

Ver a Bella besándose de esa manera con aquel tipo, realmente me partió el corazón, justo hoy que iba a terminar con Tanya. Creo que gracias a mi temperamento pasivo, no me le fui encima al tal Daniel, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar la puerta y disculparme por aquello que había presenciado.

La única culpable había sido Tanya, ella fue la que me pidió que saliera para ver quien se encontraba en la puerta, y ahí fue cuando la vi, bueno, los vi.

Me sentía claramente devastado, con ganas de tirarme al piso a llorar como vil niña, me senté en el sillón del vestíbulo con la cabeza baja tratando de evitar arrancarme los cabellos de la desesperación. Yo ni siquiera sabia que Bella iba a salir con Daniel, y ahora de repente me los encuentro besándose en la puerta de la casa?.

Lo peor de todo es que no entraban y eso me puso más nervioso ya que significaban que aun se estaban besando. Tanya me gritaba desde el vestíbulo con aquel tono raspado, que probablemente ahora, tendría que escuchar por el resto de mi vida.

- _Eddiiiieeee…-_

Sin más remedio, fui a encontrarme de nuevo con ella y con nuestra organizadora de bodas, era eso o quedarme como perro atormentado esperando a que Bella entrara y moverle la cola en señal de amor.

_-entonces…donde debemos sentar a tu jefe cariño?...-_

_-donde quieras_…- le dije a mi prometida con la mirada vacía.

La verdad no deseaba saber nada acerca de dónde se iban a sentar los invitados a esta charada llamada boda que Tanya y yo íbamos a protagonizar. Lo sé, es una estupidez casarte sino quieres, pero no le podía hacer eso a Tanya, estaba tan ilusionada con todo esto que me daba pena dejarla a unos días de la boda.

Aquel día, se lo había pasado con Chloe, la organizadora, dándole los toques finales a los asuntos relacionados a la boda.

_- Tanya…estaba pensando, no te agradaría que tu entrada en el salón fuera como de un cuento de hadas?...tú sentada en un caballo blanco, con el cabello volando hacia el viento? o no, espera, ya sé…- _dijo mientras con sus manos al aire intentaba explicar lo que estaba a punto de decirle_ – durante el baile de los novios suena la canción de My heart will go on, mientras ustedes bailan así de enamorados como se ven, y del piso de madera salen miles de fuegos artificiales, así pshhh pgggggh powww y unos bailarines detrás de ustedes montan una coreografía para enmarcar ese momento mágico.- _

En serio había dicho eso?, me pareció tan absurdo, pero a Tanya pareció encantarle la idea.

_- Eddiiieee, amor…dime, te agrada?...verdad que me vería hermosa en el caballo?... además bailaríamos nuestra canción!!...- _

Nuestra canción?

Ella y yo no teníamos ninguna canción, además yo solo podía pensar en la mejor forma de terminar con ella. Tenía pensado el típico _no eres tú Tanya, soy yo_ o _me parece que vamos por caminos diferentes_, _lo mejor es terminar, _pero al parecer ya no iba a necesitar decir nada de eso.

De repente, entraron Bella y Daniel al vestíbulo, luciendo sucios de arena y con la ropa obviamente húmeda. Una alarma se disparó en mi cabeza: seguramente se revolcaron en la playa!!.

Lo peor de todo era que iban tomados de la mano, _es que estos me están tomando el pelo, cierto?, ya Edward, sonríe, estas en Cámara Escondida!!! _dije para mis adentros, tratando de crear una solución para lo que estaba pasando, pero ellos no se soltaban.

- _hola todos… buenas noches!!- _dijo Bella al entrar al salón.

Claro, la sonrisa en la cara de ambos me estaba matando.

_- Bellaaaaaaaa…Danyyyyy…ohh por Dios!! ohhh por Dios!!...dónde estaban tórtolos?- _dijo Tanya dando brinquitos de la emoción para después correr a saludarlos.

_- Eddyyyy….. amor…. se ven tan bien juntos, no es cierto?- _se giró hacia donde yo me encontraba para decirme aquella barbaridad.

Pero yo ni siquiera podía mirarla, era demasiado doloroso. Así que solo me limité a asentir.

_- hola Edward, cómo estás?...cómo van los preparativos de la boda?_- pregunto el tipejo

No, esto no podía ser cierto, el cínico de Daniel se atrevía a dirigirme la palabra, no, yo si me le aventaba.

_Tranquilo Ed, respira, eso es, relájate, cuenta hasta diez, diez no funcionó?, ahm bueno, cuenta hasta mil, ok, tranquilo, eso es, demuéstrales que eres mejor persona que todos ellos, demuéstrale a ella que no te importa, y que tu boda sigue en pie, vamos, habla, eso es, ya abriste la boca, ahora, di algo._

_- hola Daniel, cómo te va?...- _me acerqué para estrechar su mano, pero en ningún momento dirigí mi mirada hacia donde Bella se encontraba. _– si de hecho estoy muy emocionado por todo esto, la boda será como Tanya siempre había soñado, y yo más que encantado de compartir mi vida a su lado…-_

Sólo sentí como Tanya se aferró a mi cintura, y como reacción pasé mi brazo por encima de su hombro.

- _lamento interrumpir esta imagen de Precious Moments, pero Tanya, aún hay muchas cosas que hacer, recuerda que tu boda es el fin de semana, y aún no se han puesto de acuerdo con los asientos de cada quien.- _dijo Chloe.

- _Eddie, ella tiene razón, no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo…- _dijo mi prometida con un puchero.

La verdad yo no me sentía nada bien, creo que realmente me estaba enfermando o algo así, pero no podía seguir ni un segundo más en aquella casa, y sobre todo viendo como el imbécil ese de vez en cuando besaba la mano de _mi_ Bella.

_- Ahm… lo siento Tanya, tengo que irme, pero confío en ti y sé que harás lo posible para que los invitados se sientan a gusto…tu prima podría ayudarte con eso, no es cierto Bella…?- _me giré para hacerle frente, y ella con la cabeza gacha sólo se limitó a asentir, lanzándome una extraña mirada a través de sus largas pestañas.

Me despedí de todos, tuve que pasar al lado de Bella para poder dirigirme a la salida, cuando hice esto mi hombro rozó con el suyo, y por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que todo se había terminado, jamás podría tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos.

Tanya me acompañó a la salida, no podía pensar en nada, mi mente estaba demasiado revuelta, así que me adentré en mi auto.

- _Eddy, recuerda que mañana es nuestra despedida de solteros… espero que no te enojes conmigo, pero invité a Dany a la tuya, quisiera que se hicieran muy amigos, los dos son muy importantes para mí…-_

Después de que dijo esto, no supe ni que le contesté, mi mente se encontraba vagando entre miles de recuerdos con Bella, revueltos con la idea de que ella ahora estaba con una persona que no era yo.

La verdad es que no podía recordar si quiera si me había despedido de mi novia, sólo me hizo sentir mejor el hecho de que ahora me encontraba en mi departamento, dispuesto a dormir, si es que conseguía hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, tenía un terrible dolor en el cuello, toda la noche había intentado conciliar el sueño, pero era imposible, el recuerdo de Bella siendo tocada por el "cara de bebé" me resultaba completamente desagradable, los imaginaba corriendo por la playa para después detenerse y empezar a rodar en la arena como típica película romántica.

Alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, logré quedarme dormido pero en la peor posición del mundo, atravesado en el colchón y mi cabeza sobresaliendo de éste.

Creo que el hecho de que toda la sangre tuviera acceso directo a mi cerebro, hizo que ese día me sintiera más concentrado que nunca, la junta con los directivos de una marca de cereales resultó muy positiva para la empresa, creo después de todo que el dolor de cuello no había resultado tan mal.

Durante el almuerzo preferí no salir, aunque ya había recibido las rutinarias llamadas de Tanya, pero mi mente seguía vagando por ahí, sin escucharla realmente.

- _ok amor…entonces recuerda, Dany se encontrará contigo en el bar…te adoro, y nos vemos mañana después de la sesión de fotos…besitos...- _

No tuve oportunidad de quejarme, es más ni si quiera me despedí de ella, sólo quería golpear algo, o sea, tendría que pasar _mi _despedida de soltero junto a mi archienemigo? Pero claro, no podía soportar la presión solo, así que tomé mi móvil para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Jasper e invitarlo.

Después de su mensaje de confirmación, alguien tocó a mi puerta, era Emmet, mi compañero de trabajo y un excelente amigo.

- _adelante Emmet…qué bueno que estás aquí!!, de hecho me has caído del cielo…me gustaría que fueras conmigo al bar esta noche, es más no me gustaría, necesito que estés ahí, porque al final de la noche voy a requerir de alguien que evite me le lancé encima a Daniel "freakin" Wolf_…- le dije al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños.

- _Daniel Wolf?... el modelo de Hugo Boss, tu lo conoces?...oh por Dios, oh por Dios!!... esto no puede ser posible, yo Emmet, un simple mortal, conoceré a una E-S-T-R-E-L-L-A!!...- _juro que en ese momento lo imaginé dando saltitos como Tanya, y con el tamaño gigantesco de mi amigo me resultaba sumamente gracioso pensar aquello - _faltaba más Ed…por supuesto que te acompaño, pero antes, debes explicarme qué es eso de que no quieres golpearlo?-_

Emmet siempre había sido uno de mis mejores amigos desde que llegué a _Masen Publicity_, así que procuraba mantenerlo al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en mi vida, muchas veces sentía que debería de cobrarme por escuchar mis tonterías.

_- ahm Emmet…no sé qué opines, pero todos los días trabajamos con gente importante…pero bueno, el punto es que, ayer Bella y él salieron… me mata que él haya pasado todo el día a su lado, así que no puedo concebir la idea de que ella esté con alguien...- _le dije mientras escondía mi cabeza entre mis manos, colocando los codos sobre el escritorio.

Mientras Emmet se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio, dijo en tono sarcástico.

_- ah, claro!!...porque tú sigues loca y perdidamente enamorado de Bella, pero al mismo tiempo no puedes dejar a Tanya…wow Ed!! te aplaudo, mira que querer tener a dos féminas bajo tus pies me resulta digno de admirar..-. _

Me levanté de mi escritorio con las manos ahora recargadas en el mueble.

_- no Em, no es eso, tu sabes mejor que nadie, que mi corazón sólo le pertenece a Bella, pero con lo que ha pasado ahora, me doy cuenta que ella y yo no podremos estar juntos, por lo tanto mi compromiso con Tanya continúa…pero en verdad quisiera que me acompañaras al bar, no creo poder soportar la idea de que me hable acerca de las cosas que ha hecho con Bella…- _el estómago se me revolvió de solo pensar en eso.

_- claro que si hermano, ahí estaré, cuenta con ello_…- el gran oso se levantó para darme tremendo abrazo _-…pero ahm a fin de cuentas quién es Bella?...-_

_- Dios Em!!...tienes que estar bromeando cierto?...- _

A veces me preocupaba realmente pensar que mi amigo fuera tan torpe, es decir, quizá desde pequeño pesaba tanto que su mamá no lo pudo cargar y se le cayó de cabeza.

_- ah si si… es la mujercita por la cual has derramado miles de lágrimas.- _

Con un movimiento consiguió hacerme una llave, colocando mi cabeza entre su brazo gigante y su pecho, con una mano detuvo las mías, mientras que con la otra me talló la cabeza despeinándome más de lo habitual.

Como pude logré soltarme de su agarre, para después acomodarme la camisa.

_- Si Em, es ella…pero ahora tengo que terminar unos asuntos, entonces nos vemos en la noche, de acuerdo?-_ mientras decía esto de nuevo me encontraba ahora sentado detrás de mi gran escritorio de oficina.

_- esta bien Eddie, no seas llorón, perdón si te lastimé_.- dijo colocándose una mano en la boca en son de burla. – _nos vemos en la noche…y no te preocupes hermano, yo sé que si la amas, pero ten presente que es lo que realmente quieres hacer…tampoco dejes de lado tu felicidad anteponiendo la de otros, en este caso, la de Tanya…-_

Después de decir esto cerró la puerta tras de él.

Por fin había terminado mis deberes, me dispuse a recoger mis cosas para ir a mi departamento y comenzar a arreglarme para ir a mi maldita despedida de soltero.

Pasé por Jasper, se había hospedado en el _Beverly Hills Hotel_, puesto que la ceremonia de bodas y la fiesta se ejecutarían ahí mismo. Pensar que el fin de semana yo tendría que estar en ese mismo lugar, pero no para pasar de nuevo por mi cuñado, si no para enlazarme con Tanya, un nudo se formó de inmediato en mi estómago.

Tomé mi móvil para llamarle.

_- Jazz…te espero en el auto, gracias por esto hermano, en verdad lo apreció...-_

_- no tienes nada que agradecerme…yo encantado, somos familia, bueno al menos eso quisiera…en seguida bajo...-_

Y tal como dijo, casi a la velocidad de la luz, ya tenía a Jazz en el asiento del copiloto.

Durante el camino no nos dijimos ni una palabra, creo era por el mismo hecho de que aún no había pasado mucho tiempo a solas con él para llegar a conocerlo, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que era una buena persona y lo más importante, adoraba a mi hermana.

Llegamos al bar, el hombre que estaba en la entrada nos pidió nuestros nombres, para mi buena suerte Emmett llegó justo en ese momento. Después de darle la información al cadenero, en seguida nos llevó a un pequeño salón privado.

Ahí se encontraba Daniel, el "cara de bebé".

_- hola Daniel, disculpa la demora…-_ le dije sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, pero por supuesto que no lo sentía, al contrario, por mí lo hubiese hecho esperar más tiempo,

_- hola Edward, no te preocupes, casi acabo de llegar...- _dijo el modelillo ese, carajo, es que nunca se molestaba?, no sé por qué en ese instante se me figuró como _Ned Flanders_ de los _Simpsons_.

Después de saludar muy, para mi gusto, efusivamente al traidor de Jasper, añadió

– _y dime quién es tu otro amigo?-_

Emmet lo miraba atónito, no podía creer que aquel tipejo, estuviera preguntando por él, su respiración se agitó, comenzó a hiperventilar.

_- Mi… nombre… ess… oh Dios, soy… ay no… Em…yo soy…. Emehhhhh… Dios!!….no… puedo creerlo… oh Dios…no puedo… Edwaard… Jazz…-_

Todos nos quedamos mirándolo muy raro, Emmet podía llegar a ser tan tonto, así que con mi mejor golpe le di detrás de la nuca, haciendo que reaccionara, aunque seguía balbuceando un poco.

_- Ay…esperaa…mi… novia… este… ahm... Rosalíe… me regaló tu perfume… huélemeeee, por favooooor!!!!...-_

Dios no podía creer, cómo el tarado de mi amigo podía ser un alto ejecutivo de _Masen Publicity_. Pero a pesar de aquellas ridiculeces, Daniel no parecía molestarse en lo absoluto, al contrario, se veía muy entusiasmado.

_- hombre, me siento muy halagado!!... pero cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?- p_reguntó sumamente interesado en obtener aquella información.

_- no, de hecho el gran oso no te dijo su nombre…o bueno al menos eso intentaba pero no dejaba de babear por ti, su nombre es Emmet y es un gran amigo de Edward…- _dijo Jasper después de ayudarlo a sentarse en una de las mesitas del lugar, aún el gigante no podía recuperarse del todo, su semblante aún lucía más blanco de lo normal.

Yo estaba que me llevaba el diablo, es que aquellos que se decían mis amigos me habían dado la espalda, no era posible que el idiota ese me los estuviera robando, o sea no le bastaba con Bella.

Maldito bastardo roba novias del pasado y amigos del presente!!

_- bueno…creo la celebración debe comenzar este es el día de Edward, así que no se preocupen por lo que ordenen, todo va por mi cuenta- _dijo "el cara de bebé"

Uyyy perfecto, entonces si la cuenta corría por parte del modelito, yo mismo me iba a encargar de que se arrepintiera por lo que había dicho.

En eso, una mesera de muy buen ver se acercó a nosotros, ofreció traernos la carta, o si preferíamos ordenar ya mismo. Me encontraba aún mas enojado, siempre había sido yo el que captara la atención a los lugares a los que habíamos asistido en alguna noche de juerga, pero aquella mesera no quitó la vista ni un segundo de Daniel, pero él pareció no percatarse de aquello, aparte de bonachón, ciego.

Tratando de que aquella fémina me prestara atención, utilicé mi ya conocida voz sexy para poder decirle:

_- preciosa…tráenos una botella de Crystal edición especial…- _

Siempre en los programas que hablaban acerca de los despilfarros que hacían los famosos hablaban de aquella bebida, creo la tomaban _Puff Daddy_ o no recuerdo si era _50 Cent,_ pero lo poco que sabía es que era Champagne y que era carísima, así que era lo único que me bastaba.

Entre Daniel y yo no había plática, cómo podría haberla?, pero los que estaban sumamente entretenidos y mucho más alegres que nosotros eran Jasper y Emmet, que al parecer creían que haciendo sus pasos robotizados eran lo más _cool_ del lugar.

_- Ayy…esa canción me encantaaaaaa…winnieeeee!!.-_ cada vez que ponían una canción Emmet decía esto y se paraba a bailar.

Se veía tan gracioso, me imaginaba un oso bailando, seguramente con la misma gracia y agilidad.

Mientras todos estaban más divertidos que yo, me puse a analizar cada detalle, en el "cuerpo perfecto" de Daniel. Por supuesto que no soy gay, pero quería darme cuenta de todas las cosas por las que ahora Bella se sentía atraída.

_Pues tengo que admitir que si, si, si efectivamente, si, es una persona atractiva, pero es que nadie se daba cuenta de que tenía marcas de acné en el rostro?, digo, en mi caso, yo puedo afirmar ante notario público que mi rostro no tiene esas imperfecciones. Además, es un poco más bajo que yo, y no tiene los músculos que yo tengo. Ni tiene mi cabello, es más, que le ve? Por poco olvidaba que es modelo, que podría dejar de trabajar y seguir siendo rico toda su vida, pero sé que Bella no es así, no se fijaría en él por eso, quizás es buena persona después de todo. _

Realmente el alcohol estaba causando estragos en mí como para que tuviera esa plática mental.

3 horas, 4 botellas de Crystal, 1 de Jack Daniel y 7 _Medias de Seda_ para Emmet después:

_- es que, sabes Eddie?...yo te admiro, tienes una mujer hermosa en todos sentidos a tu lado, ella se merece pasar el resto de su vida con alguien como tú.- _dijo Daniel pasándome un brazo a los hombros, para luego ser interrumpido por una llamada de Tanya.

_- Eddiee…amor…oye cómo se la están pasando?...nosotras aquí súper divertidas, espero que no te moleste que tu hermana haya contratado un stripper, aunque sólo deseo que la casa no termine oliendo a trasero striperezco después de sus bailes…pero bueno, te dejo amor, cuídense y salúdame a Dany…te adoro… besitos...- _colgó después de esto.

La verdad es que para nada me preocupaba lo que Tanya estuviese haciendo, no dejaba de pensar en Bella, y sobre todo me sentía peor por el hecho de que Daniel estaba comenzando a agradarme, coloqué mi cabeza entre mis manos.

_- Edward, estás bien? …era Tanya la que estaba al teléfono cierto?...por cómo te comportas con ella se ve que estás muy enamorado…-_ al decir esto colocó un brazo por encima de mi hombro.

-_uyyy si… no sabes cuánto_- le dije riéndome, creo pareció notar mi sarcasmo.

- _qué no la quieres?-_ dijo intrigado

_- querer?...qué es querer?...que te importe lo que pase con una persona y que sientas cierto aprecio por ella?, entonces creo que sí, la quiero_…- mi cabeza seguía gacha, así que no hice contacto visual con él.

_- si quizás la quieres pero no la amas, entonces debes preguntarte si estás haciendo lo correcto al casarte con ella…- _

Diablos, el perfume, digo Daniel tenía razón. Mi mente se encontraba llena de recuerdos vividos entre Bella y yo, no había lugar para nadie más. No supe que contestarle así que sólo alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con dos ebrios conocidos como mis amigos bailando encima de las mesas. Aquellos idiotas en verdad me hacían reír.

Cuando me di cuenta Daniel se había ido.

La mesera, que ahora no me parecía tan interesante se acercó a nosotros y nos informó que la cuenta había sido pagada. Algo raro, porque Daniel ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros.

-vamos a…hip… mi casa…ya me quiero dormir…hip- le dije a los bobos de Jazz y Emmet

_- a dormir?...estas loco Edward!!...la noche apenas empieza…uuuuuhhhh_- dijo Emmet haciendo una sonrisa traviesa, totalmente ebrio.

Oh no!!...conociendo a Emmet, sabía que estaba hablando en serio, pero ninguno de los tres estaba siquiera en condiciones de manejar. Emmet paró un taxi o a un caballo, ya no sé. Subimos a duras penas a Jasper que no dejaba de susurrar el nombre de mi hermana mientras lloraba despacio.

Dios!!, en serio ya estábamos borrachos?

_- a Malibú por favor…hip…-_ le dijo Emmet al taxista.

_- y a qué demonios vamos a ir a Malibú?...yo me quiero ir a mi casaaa!!...a mi camaa!!...con mi soledaad!!...-_ dije gritando.

_- vamos a ir a ver a las chicas…arruinaremos su fiesta…perooo no le digan a naadiieee…shhhhuuuuuuuu!!...-_

Ok, el plan de Emmet no estaba tan mal, al menos podría ver a Bella un momento, aunque en verdad esteraba que no oliera a trasero estriperezco, mi estomago no aguantar…

_-Edwaaaard!!...porque vomitaste encima de miiii?...wiiinniiiieee_?...-

* * *

**Eeeewww!!...les gusto?...ps como ya saben, díganlo en sus reviews maravillosos o póngannos entre sus favoritos…**

**Hacemos nuevamente la invitación para que nos hagan la portada del fic…solo dos personas no han enviado las portadas, por lo tanto, se les invita nuevamente al concursooo!!...**

**Yo Alle, les pido una mega disculpa por el atraso en Sobreviviendo ya que se me borraron los capis que tenia y ps he estado un pokitin presionada por el trabajin y ps por eso como que no me inspiroo…bueno, a las que les sugue importanto, les prometo que ya estoy escribiéndole de nuevo y que pronto tendrán un capitulo…ustedes síganme queriendo por favor!!...**

**xoxo**


	11. Maldito Oddie!

**Alle: holaaaaa!!...ay Dios nos tardamos mucho verdad?, lo que pasa es que apenas terminamos nuestro trabajo final y estamos a punto de graduarnos de la Uni!!!...y por eso apenas nos entro la inspiracion para escribir este capi tan divertido...dejenme decirles que hicimos investigación y preguntamos como era una despedida de soltera jeje!!...asi qu esperamos que en verdad les guste...**

**Pau: fansesessssssssss..... mil pero mil disculpas por la tardanza.. pero aki les djamos el nuevo capi.... esperamos q lo disfuten... y necesitamos sus aplausos pq al fin ps nuestras preocupaciones en el trabajo se han terminado y ia nos podemos meter de lleno a esto... dejennos muchos reviews... las keremos mucho.**

**Saludos a todas las niñas hermosas y adoradas que dejaron sus reviews, aunque estamos tristes porque solo fueron como 7 y ps eso nos pone emos...esperamos que este capi tenga mayor y mejor respuesta jeje!!...ya casi termina esta historia y nos gustaría que la despidieran de una buena manera vale?**

**XOXO**

**ALLE CULLEN WAY**

**"Robsten its hotter than Brangelina..."**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Maldito Oddie!!, cuánto te odio!!**

**Bella POV**

Ver a Edward completamente feliz con Tanya, planeando los últimos detalles de su boda, me dolió bastante. Aunque creo que haber entrado a la casa tomada de la mano de Daniel, tampoco era la mejor opción, pero qué se supone que iba a hacer?, Edward no me había dado indicio alguno de que aun estaba enamorado de mi. Era obvio que lo que había pasado en el bar había sido vil y puro efecto del trago rosado y del whisky sensual, que bendito sea ya que era la bebida favorita de mi dios griego personal.

En la sala Tanya, Chloe y Edward esperaban para ponernos de acuerdo con este asuntito de Tanya que me ponía los nervios de punta: la despedida de soltera. Mi querida prima distraída quería que hiciera de anfitriona en su despedida con el tema de Fiesta de Té, según porque era mi deber al ser la Dama de Honor. Por mi parte, yo odiaba el té, creo que solo lo tomaba cuando estaba enferma así que tan solo por el tema te dabas una idea de lo aburrida que estaría la fiesta.

Pero Edward tampoco quiso saber nada de la fiesta y se fue casi de inmediato. Al salir de la sala, pude sentir por accidente el roce de Edward, fue como una descarga de electricidad nuevamente para mi pobre cuerpo, me sentí culpable, ya que Daniel estaba en la misma habitación. Sólo vi cómo Tanya salió a despedirlo, mientras mi cuerpo entero deseaba hacer lo mismo.

Y salí efectivamente a despedir a alguien.

Después de una tremenda cita con Daniel, era hora de despedirme de él, y vaya que lo hicimos!!, quince minutos de besos franceses fueron la prueba. Besaba de una forma bárbara, pero a pesar de todo y por alguna razón, mis labios locos no sentían esa chispa que había sentido con otra persona…con Edward.

Al regresar Tanya me informó de los planes para la fiesta.

- _habrá muffins dulces, galletitas y té inglés!!!...será todo tan genial…así como cuando de pequeñas jugábamos a tomar el té por las tardes, te acuerdas Bellaaaa?...-_ dijo Tanya abrazándome, haciéndome sentir incomoda – _ew, Bella…hueles como a pescado…y mira!!...estas toda llena de arena, de seguro fuiste a la playa a darte un revolcón con Dany no?..._- me dio un codazo

No le contesté, era más que obvio y agradecí que no me matara por haber arruinado su vestido. La tal Chloe me dijo lo que debía hacer: recibir a la gente con cara de estirada, sonreír a mis tías y…

_- no lo olvides Bella…el meñique levantado cuando tomas el té…así…-_ tomó Tanya de su taza y levanto el maldito dedo meñique

Genial!!, ahora de repente me había convertido en una tonta como para no poder levantar ni siquiera el maldito dedo, ambas chicas me miraban como esperando que en verdad las siguiera en su ejemplo. Estaba de buen humor así que lo hice.

_-ash…no lo olvidooo!!...este maldito dedo tiene que ir levantado y ya…le das el sorbo al maldito té, no es ciencia espacial Tanya…-_

Debía admitir que el té sabía bien.

_- de qué se supone que es esta cosa?...-_ les pregunté, Edward ni siquiera me miró

_-de frutas de la pasión, es una mezcla especial de la India…dicen que es afrodisiacoo…-_ Tanya susurró la última palabra

Sólo esperaba dos cosas después de escuchar aquello, la primera, que Tanya no durmiera con Edward después de tomar ese té, sino eso significaría nuevamente una noche sin dormir para mi al imaginarme hasta sus posiciones sexuales; la segunda, que no dieran ese té en la fiesta, en verdad no quería ver a la tía Gertrudis entrar en fase de celo delante de mi.

Como ya no deseaba saber nada más y mis pies me ardían por las altas zapatillas de Tanya, me despedí de ellas, fui directo y sin escalas a mi cama, bueno, mi cama prestada.

Fuera de lo que había predicho, pude dormir placenteramente, sobre todo porque tuve un sueño increíble. En él, Edward y Daniel peleaban por mí, enfundados en sexys disfraces de piratas con la camisa abierta y barba sensual de dos días, mientras que yo los miraba – angustiada por no decir excitada- dentro de mi hermoso vestido de corsé. Pero justo cuando me iba a decidir por alguno de los dos, me despierta nuevamente Tanya, justo como el día anterior.

Yo no quería despertar!!, quería seguir sumergida en mi sensual sueño producto del té afrodisiaco, pero no, allí estaba Tanya casi respirándome como un perro en mi oído. En ocasiones así, me recordaba al perro molesto de Garfield, Oddie, juro que Tanya a veces era tan parecido a aquel perrito y yo casi idéntica a Garfield.

En fin, cosas de la vida.

Esta vez comencé mi día muy temprano, preparándome para la despedida soltera junto con Tanya. Nuevamente me prestó un vestido, pero este era muy cursi y con volados, no estaba tan mal, solo era cursi.

Para las seis de la tarde, la casa de mis tíos estaba lista para la Despedida de Soltera de Tanya. Hasta eso, la organizadora Chloe había hecho un buen trabajo preparándola y yo solo pondría mi cara de anfitriona de la fiesta.

Genial, porque no hubiera tenido cabeza para organizar la fiesta de té que Tanya quería. Todas las mujeres de la familia comenzaron a llegar a la casa, excepto mi madre que se encontraba en un retiro espiritual quién sabe dónde. Mis tías, las quedadas, llegaron juntas y de inmediato comenzaron a criticar a todo el mundo, incluyéndome a mí por supuesto.

_- mija´ ya estás un poco grandecita para seguir soltera no?...no te quedarás a vestir santos?...-_

_Así como tú tía?_ Pensé para mis adentros

_- para nada tía…de hecho no sé si sabías que estoy saliendo con un amigo de Tanya, pero aún así, el matrimonio no es una prioridad para mí…mi carrera culinaria esta en pleno apogeo así que casarme y tener hijos, no esta dentro de mis planes tía Gertrudis…- l_e dije orgullosa de mi respuesta

Gracias al cielo que Alice llegó con una amiga un poco después para quitarme el aburrimiento. Estaba tan hiperactiva como siempre, tanto que daba miedo, su amiga me miraba con un poco de desdén pero no me importó, la tal Rosalíe tenía pinta de ser así siempre. Alice me pidió de inmediato los detalles de la cita con Daniel, no quise decirle mucho, me avergonzaba contarle esas cosas a la hermana del amor de mi vida y a su amiga estreñida.

- _no tienes porqué Izzie…ahmm perdón Bella…si mi hermano no tiene los suficientes pantalones para decirte lo que siente y acabar con esta farsa, entonces tu estas en tu derecho de salir con quién te pegue la gana, y más si es Daniel Wolf…-_ se mordió el labio la muy zorra.

Dicho todo aquello procedí a contarle cómo besaba Daniel. Alice estaba muy emocionada con todo aquello mientras tomaba té, me pedía detalle a detalle mientras respiraba cada vez más rápido.

_- estas bien Alice?...-_ le preguntó Rosalíe

_-si Rose… no pares de contar Bella…y dime, Daniel tiene buenos pectorales?...- _se mordió el labio nuevamente

_-y que lo digas!!...pero en serio esta bien Alice?...-_

La enana se limpiaba el sudor mientras seguía tomando té caliente.

_- si, mejor que nunca!!...ya sigue contando!!...y terminaron la perfecta noche con un polvo monumental o qué?...-_

Vaya que Alice era morbosa!!, me preguntaba cuando le había dado por ser una pervertidilla, pero luego le eche un vistazo al té rosa que estaba tomando.

Oh no!!, me puse como loca, arrebatándole la taza a Alice de las manitas

– ATENCIÓN A TODAS, SOBRE TODO TÚ TÍA GERTRUDIS!!...EL TÉ ES DE FRUTAS DE LA PASION ASI QUE NO LO BEBAN!!...PUEDE QUE SEA PELIGROSO – grité y todas me voltearon a ver.

Los chismes y voces en el salón habían parado para verme a mí como si estuviera loca, sobre todo porque había derramado el té. Ninguna me hizo caso y siguió tomando aquella bebida, poco rato después, pude ver a muchas soplándose aire con abanicos o desabotonándose las blusas. En fin, tendría que ver la entrada en celo de todas, incluyendo a Tanya y a mi tía Gertrudis.

La fiesta no daba para mucho, sobre todo porque las mujeres mayores sólo comentaban con Tanya las peripecias del sagrado matrimonio y de que nunca, pero nunca tendría que divorciarse de Edward. Pude ver la cara de susto de Tanya que escuchaba atenta los comentarios de las tías y de su propia madre, todas le decían que sería difícil, pero que de inmediato se acostumbraría a vivir su vida matrimonial.

Alice, la rubia estirada de Rosalíe y yo, estábamos más que aburridas.

_- bueno ya…y a qué hora llega el estríper?...ya se esta haciendo tarde y yo no veo nada…ahh, ya sé!!, seguramente ese camarero guapo es el susodicho verdad?, aunque un mesero no es una gran fantasía servirá a falta del hombre en uniforme…tal vez un policía o un bombero hubiera estado fantástico_ -

Pobre Alice ilusa!!

-_lamento informarte que en esta despedida no habrá nada de eso pequeña enana pervertida…terminando de abrir los regalos, soltamos a los perros para que se vayan todas_…-

_- queeeé?...porqué?...en serio Bella, Tanya necesita que le agiten un buen trasero en la cara, se supone que debías de encargarte de eso no?…pero esta bien, por suerte siempre cargo mi pequeña agenda negra, algún número debo de tener que nos pueda servir…-_

Alice se levantó de inmediato con agenda negra y celular en mano, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar con veinte mujeres en celo y un estríper con tanga. Estaba a punto de ir detrás de ella pero Tanya me llamó así que tuve que ir porque tenía aquel puchero en su cara.

Quería que dijera unas palabras para la futura novia, pero en aquel momento no estaba ebria así que no tenía inspiración como el día del almuerzo, obviamente no podíamos esperar a que me pusiera animada así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- _por Tanya y por Edward…que su amor dure para toda la vida…que estén juntos siempre…-_ un sabor a óxido y sal recorrió mi boca, me había mordido la lengua.

Todas alzaron sus tazas de té y brindaron por aquello que había dicho, yo por mi parte, tuve que aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir a borbotones.

Llego la hora de abrir los regalos de las tías, tuve que sentarme al lado de Tanya para ayudar a abrir los presentes, supongo que era tarea de la Dama de Honor o algo así.

Las tías le regalaron libros sobre los buenos matrimonios y cartitas cursis que leían una por una delante de Tanya, lo cual le arrancó algunas lágrimas a las presentes. Aquello me pareció eterno, lo bueno es que mi tía Carmen sazonó un poco las cosas para las presentes con su regalo: un negligé negro con medias incluidas hizo que todas se sonrojaran un poco.

A mi casi me da algo, juro que sentí como si tres gordos se hubieran montado encima de mí.

_- es para tu primera noche de bodas…el día que te hagas mujer hijita…- _dijo la tía

Tanya rió nerviosa, cómo no?, ella ya era mujer como desde los dieciséis y seguramente mi tía no lo sabía. Aquello no me quitó de la mente la cara de asombro y perversión que pondría Edward al verla en ese atuendo enfundado a su cuerpo de modelo.

Una punzada recorrió mi corazón.

No, Dios!!...esa era mi cara favorita!!, aunque obviamente Tanya tenia mejor cuerpo que yo así que seguramente Edward prefería el de ella al mío. Las tías más conservadoras fulminaron a mi tía Carmen por el atrevimiento de regalarle aquello a su hija "virgen", incluso más virgen que _Madonna._

La fiesta estaba a punto de acabar cuando Alice entró corriendo a la casa totalmente alarmada. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella, sobre todo la mía que la estaba fulminando por haberme dejado sola con estas señoronas.

_-en donde carajos estabas enana?...-_ le dije entre dientes, con sonrisa amable de anfitriona

- _ay por Dios Bella!!...me he metido en líos tremendos...incluso la policía viene detrás de mí!!...-_dijo angustiada mientras tocaban la puerta de la casa.

Era en serio, Alice se había metido en problemas, probablemente era por conducir a exceso de velocidad.

Tanya se movió hasta donde estaba Alice, totalmente preocupada y desconcentrada por los fuertes golpes en la puerta.

_- es por haber estacionado tu carro en donde no debías?...eso me pasó el Domingo…-_ dijo la tonta de mi prima

A Alice pareció prendérsele un foco.

_-si eso es Tanya!!...ven conmigo, tú me puedes ayudar…-_ la tomó del brazo arrastrándola hacía el recibidor

Antes de irse, la enana esbozó una sonrisa, dejando a un lado su cara de urgencia de hacía unos segundos. Me quede un instante extrañada por aquella actitud rara de Alice. Eso no estaba bien, así que corrí detrás de ella mientras las señoronas también lo hacían. Escuchamos la grave voz de un hombre luego de que un mesero abriera la puerta.

_- vengo a buscar a la Srita. Denalí…-_

Alice se adelantó a la puerta y arrojó a Tanya hacia donde estaba una especie de policía, el tipo estaba bueno y además usaba lentes tipo aviador que daba el gatazo de que obviamente era un estríper, un vil encuerador.

- _soy yo…qué pasa oficial?...qué sucede?...-_ dijo Tanya completamente distraída y nerviosa

- _solo he venido a traer justicia a esta fiesta así que arriba las manos y prepárense para el baile de su vida…tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a disfrutar del momento…soy el policía del deleite_- dijo el hombre como en tono sexy

Tanya abrió los ojos de par en par mientras el "policía" la tomó de la mano y la llevaba a la sala en donde antes estábamos. De pronto, no se cómo ni de dónde, la canción _I´m too sexy_ comenzó a sonar y Tanya comenzó a gritar de la emoción, al contrario de lo que yo había pensado, aquello le comenzaba a encantar.

El hombre la sentó en una silla y comenzó a bailar enfrente de ella de manera sensual, sobre todo porque comenzó subiendo una pierna en el antebrazo de la silla y comenzó a hacer un tremendo movimiento de pelvis en la cara de Tanya, agitando su paquete en sus narices.

Tanya estaba como…excitada, creo, no dejaba de gritar al igual que mis tías que ahora no estaban tan ofendidas y de repente comenzaban a rebuscar en sus bolsas billetes de baja denominación. Creo que hasta mi tía Gertrudis le metió algunas monedas a la tanga del hombre que seguía bailándole a Tanya, la tomaba de las manos y se las ponía en el pecho todo aceitoso para que lo acariciara, pero al tipo se le había pasado la mano porque se le resbalaba todo.

No sé de dónde, creo que del mismo lugar de donde salió la música, Alice sacó una cámara y comenzó a fotografiar aquel show mientras no paraba de reír al igual que Rosalíe y yo, sobre todo cuando el "policía" tomó la cara de Tanya y se la embarró en el pecho una y otra vez de lado a lado.

Vaya forma de impartir justicia!! pensé.

_- ayyyy siii!!...arrestameee!!!...cacheameeeee!!...llévame a tu jurisdicción!!!- _gritaba loca excitada de Tanya

Seguramente la muy torpe ni siquiera sabía que significaba jurisdicción.

Ay Oddie!!, cómo me molestas…

Luego cuando creía que había visto de todo en este mundo, el estríper se agachó dándole la espalda a Tanya y luego, no sé cómo subió sus piernas a los costados de la silla posicionando su trasero frente a la cara de Tanya y comenzó a agitarlo con contoneos de infarto.

- _Aliceee!!...que no haga esooo!!...-_ grité por un momento.

_- te dije que Tanya necesitaba que alguien le agitara su buen trasero…por suerte el Sr. Justicia está aquí para hacer eso…-_ dijo la enana guiñándome un ojo.

Con este paso de la muerte, como le llamé yo, terminó el turno de Tanya con un beso en la mano por parte del estríper mientras que todas en el cuarto aplaudían como locas.

El tipo se preparó mentalmente para bailar otra canción, esta vez era la de _Everybody _de los_ Backstreet Boys _, típico. Todas las señoras hicieron un circulo a su alrededor y disfrutaron del espectáculo.

No paraban de gritar, creo que una se desmayo de la emoción o excitación, no sé, y otra hasta fue al cajero automático más cercano a buscar billetes de un dólar.

Tanya apenas si podía recobrar el aliento y cuando lo hizo, de inmediato buscó su móvil para llamar a Edward.

- _voy a marcarle a mi amorcito para ver cómo se la están pasandooo!!...ay Dios!!...-_

Maldita!!

Le acababa de agarrar todo a un tipo aceitoso y ahora le hablaba por teléfono al tipo más hermoso del mundo, perra!!, eso sí que era injusto.

Dos tías desmayadas más, veinte tazas de té afrodisiaco y cincuenta movimientos de pelvis estriperezca después – y no es que los haya contado – la fiesta estaba acabando siendo un éxito total y rotundo gracias a la oportuna intervención de Alice y su pequeña agenda negra.

Todas comenzaron a despedirse con una enorme sonrisa del estríper, pidiéndole su tarjeta por si algo se les atravesaba, léase un calenturón nocturno. Nos felicitaban por la maravillosa fiesta de soltera en la que habían estado.

De repente, la puerta comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

- _nooo!!, otro estríper Alice?...- _le dije alarmada

_- no…juro que sólo contraté uno…a menos que tu tía haya mandado pedir otro pero yo no tengo nada que ver…-_ contestó Alice

Gritos y berridos provenían de afuera, asustándonos un poco. Afortunadamente _Oddie_ ya se había ido a dormir y sólo nos encontrábamos despiertas Alice, Rosalíe y yo.

Al asomarnos por la ventana, tres figuras masculinas se veían tambaleándose un poco y luego de repente, lo peor.

- _endaaaaaaaaaa!!!...iiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaa!!!...will always love yoouuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuu!!!...wiiiillll I loveee yuuuuuuuuuu!!!...-_ comenzó a cantar Edward de cuclillas

Un tipo enorme con pinta de oso le hacía los coros a Edward, y como cantaba no creía que fuera un mariachi.

- _my darlinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg youuuuuuuuuu…ahhhhhh.. nooo…hip!!...-_ gritó Jasper antes de caerse al suelo de lo ebrio que estaba – _Aliceeeeeee!!...Aliceeeeee…te ammoooo…- _

Cielos!! creo que eso debió haber dolido, pero seguía ahí tirado en el suelo.

Adentro Alice se veía un tanto preocupada.

_- Rosalíeeee!!!, lo conocí…me dejó olerlo…. pero te amo más a t!!!i_-…- dijo el tipo enorme.

Todas nos quedamos con cara de sorpresa, quién diablos había dejado olerlo?, acaso era gay? o tal vez bisexual?

- _eres el amor de mi vida, no lo ves?-_ gritaba un Edward con voz sumamente dolida combinado con un balbuceo ocasionado por el alcohol.

Cuando dijo esto, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, aunque sabía que no lo había dicho para mí.

Pero mis piernas debieron separarse de mi mente porque en seguida querían salir a buscarlo, y así lo hice, era como si una fuerza extraña me llevará afuera. Cuál fuerza extraña? Lo único que quería era rectificar lo que había escuchado, o más bien quería saber si lo había dicho por mí.

Creo que las tres pensamos en salir al mismo tiempo porque por un segundo nos estancamos en la puerta, digo, somos delgadas, pero tres cuerpos en una puerta no es tan buena idea.

Logramos salir de ahí.

Alice se colocó al lado de Jasper, y este, en un movimiento, que creo debió parecerle muy brusco porque pude darme cuenta del mareo en sus ojos, colocó su cabeza en las piernas de Alice la cual se encontraba sentada y peinando el rubio cabello de su amado.

Rosalíe por su parte, se veía muy enojada, y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Dios si sigue con esos pucheros su bello rostro tendrá arrugas pronto!!

- _amorcito, perdóname…no vuelvo a tomar, en serio.. hip!!-_ al decir esto, el tal Emmet cubrió su boca con la mano, que tonto, como si aquello sirviera de escudo para tapar su hipo de ebrio. – _pero es que no sabes, conocí al archienemigo de Ed, Daniel Wolf aunque yo no entiendo por qué, si es muy agradable…en serio, me dejo olerlo!!_- dijo

A Rosalíe esto le pareció muy gracioso y tomo las manos de Emmet entre las suyas.

Pero desde cuándo Daniel se había vuelto enemigo de Edward, es acaso que estaba celoso?

Mientras pensaba todo esto, me encontraba parada enfrente de Edward, aunque él seguía de cuclillas pero ahora me había tomado de los tobillos.

- _Bella, no lo entiendes?-_ dijo en tono muy bajo, casi imperceptible.

_- No entiendo qué Edward?, lo que no entiendo es por qué has conseguido ponerte así?-_ le dije, aunque mi tono de voz se asemejaba mucho al de mi mamá cuando intentaba regañarme.

- _No entiendes que yo aún te amo…no hay día en el que no piense en ti y saber que sales con otra persona me revuelve el estómago…si, es verdad que vomité, es verdad que estoy borracho_…- mientras decía esto iba poniéndose de pie lentamente – _pero no tolero que otras manos te toquen_- sus manos comenzaban a subir muy despacio por mis brazos para colocarse en mi rostro- _solo te quiero para mí, para nadie más..-_

Si por mi fuera lo hubiera besado en ese momento, aunque le agradecí infinitamente que me diera aviso oportuno de su pequeño accidente con sus propios fluidos corporales.

Sus manos aun continuaban en mi rostro,

- _Bella, vámonos de aquí…si tú me lo pides cancelo la boda, no me importa Tanya ni su estúpida Chloe….sólo quiero estar contigo, te amo!!-_ sólo sentía como mis piernas temblaban antes sus palabras, coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas.

- _Edward, entiéndelo, no puedo, más bien, tú no puedes…y por qué ahora que sabes que intento algo con alguien es cuando me dices que me amas_?- le reproché

Me alejé de él un poco, pero aún podía sentir la temperatura que su cuerpo emanaba, me llamaba de forma muy tentadora, pero debía encontrar respuestas y esto no me detendría.

Por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta lo que las demás parejitas estaban haciendo: Jasper seguía en el suelo junto con Alice, pero ambos se veían tremendamente enamorados, él tocaba el rostro de ella con demasiado amor. Emmet y Rosalíe seguían abrazados, aunque parecía como si el gran oso la estuviera asfixiando, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

De pronto Edward me tomó de la cintura, y con una mano logró acercarme peligrosamente a él. Con el dedo índice de la mano desocupada repasó la línea de mis labios, provocándome un escalofrío sensual.

- _Bella, por favor entiende que no hago esto porque estés con alguien, realmente te amo…y si es necesario hago oficial mi rompimiento con Tanya, pero necesito escuchar de esta boquita hermosa que aún me amas…-_ casi me derrito con aquellas palabras

Creo que el alcohol se había ido con todo y los fluidos que lograron escapársele, porque hablaba demasiado bien, aún conseguía provocarme.

-_te amo, te amo, y siempre lo haré…eres el amor de mi vida, y no me importa si tú has dejado de hacerlo, pero sólo quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado…-_ cuando él dijo esto yo sólo me quede helada

Qué se supone que una debe hacer cuando el amor de tu vida te dice esto?.

_Era una buena idea para crear un test en Facebook, son buenísimos. Bella!!, ya tendrás tiempo para pensar en esto, ahora el hombre al que amas, además de que míralo, esta súper guapo, te está declarando su amor incondicional_ dije para mis adentros.

- _te juro por quién mas quieras que grito aquí mismo lo mucho que te amo, Bellaaaaaa….. yo te……-_ justo antes de que terminara lo corte colocando mi mano en su boca.

- _shhhh…. guarda silencio, está bien, ya, pero espera un segundo_…- le dije

Tomé un poco de aire.

Justo cuando había encontrado las palabras exactas para decirle, para expresarle que aún lo amaba, una voz increíblemente nasal resonó en la calle.

Maldito Oddie!!, cuánto te odio!!

* * *

**mmm...les ha gustadooo?...cual fue su parte favoritaa?...jaja!!, bueno, dejen sus reviews para que sepamos si les sigue gustando la historia y si de plano ya no la kieren casamos de una buena vez a Tanya y a Edward y se acabo jaja!!...no se crean!!...dejen su review y pasense a mi perfil a contestar la encuesta...y al parecer creo que ya no quieren que siga escribiendo jeje!!...**

**camaraaa!!...adios!!**

**xoxo**


	12. Te olvido si no me cambio el nombre VS m

**Alle:Hola niñass!!...cómo están?, esperamos que súper bien jaja!!...bueno ps aquí trayéndoles nuevo capi de esta historia tan rara no?...rápido les contamos que en esta ocasión verán distintas facetas de los personajes: un Edward manipulador?, una Tanya mas madura?, un Daniel distante?, lo sabrán solo si leen el capi…**

**Pau: ****Chicas muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, realmente disfrutamos leyéndolos, y nos damos cuenta que en esta ocasión tuvimos más, pero como no somos conformistas ps esperamos mas y mas y mas, … de regalo les adelantamos un capi… esperamos que lo disfruten… las keremos muchísimo… y gracias por continuar al pendiente. **

**Saludos las hermosas que pusieron su review, al menos esta vez fueron un pokitin mas jeje!!...besos y abrazos a las que colocaron al fic como FF…**

**Les dejamos el capi…**

**XOXO**

**PAU Y ALLE/ALLE Y PAU**

"**Robsten its hotter tan Brangelina…"**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 11**

**Te olvido si no me cambio el nombre VS mírame qué sexy soy**

**Edward POV**

Carajo!!

- _por qué tanto escándalo allá abajo?, es que no saben que existimos personas que queremos dormir?-_ gritó Tanya desde su ventana, la cual justo se encontraba arriba de nosotros.

En aquel momento, Bella quería soltarse de mi agarre, pero yo no podía dejarla ir. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la tuve en mis brazos. Tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, a la luz de la luna lucía hermosa y con aquel vestidito se veía radiante.

No supe cómo, ni cómo consiguió hacerlo, pero logró zafarse.

_- Eddieeeeee, amorts, eres tú?- _se quitó Tanya el antifaz del rostro- _oh, por Dios!!, no puede ser, me trajiste serenata?... eres la cosa más linda, en seguida bajo...- _y desapareció de la ventana.

Creo si se hubiera quitado el antifaz minutos antes, se hubiese percatado de nuestro momento, el de Bella y el mío, aunque siendo sincero no me hubiese molestado en lo absoluto.

Bella no pronunció palabra alguna, yo esperaba haber obtenido una respuesta pero no la hubo, y creo eso fue lo que más me ha dolido en este mundo: pensar que quizás yo no era correspondido.

Así se quedo Bella, sin decirme nada, y para qué?, para salir corriendo en cuanto ve que su prima se acercaba a nosotros? Quizás ella no deseaba lo mismo que yo, ni sería capaz de sacrificar algo por nuestra felicidad.

Y ahí me quede como tonto viendo como se alejaba de mi lado.

_- no se preocupen, nosotros nos vamos… nos vemos después, yo los llevo a todos.-_ dijo Rosalíe llevándose de la mano a Emmet y detrás de ellos iban Alice junto con Jasper que se la pasaba sobándose la frente, definitivamente él estaba mucho peor que yo.

- _Eddieee!!!...esto es tan tierno, muchas gracias_- me dio tremendo abrazo, y recé porque mis fluidos estomacales se mantuvieran dentro de mí. -_pero sabes que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, y debo dormir las diez horas que se deben, o eran ocho?...ay, no sé pero el chiste es que debo descansar, así que vámonos a la cama, si?_-

Me llevó adentro como niño pequeño, yo por mi parte no quería ir con ella pero estaba tan cansado que sólo quería cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada más.

Desperté muy temprano con la sorpresa de que Tanya estaba a mi lado, observándome detenidamente, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba un dedo por mi pecho desnudo.

Mi dolor de cabeza era terrible, y el sabor de mi boca era muchísimo peor.

_Dios te prometo que jamás volveré a hacer lo mismo, es en serio, esto está muy mal, en verdad jamás probaré de nuevo el alcohol._

Mi cruda mental y moral había comenzado.

Ni siquiera podía mirar a Tanya, así que me acomode de otra forma dándole la espalda. Sé que este gesto pareció grosero, pero qué diablos, no me importaba, me sentía decepcionado, Bella sabía ahora que la amaba a pesar de todo y no hizo nada. Ahora yo me encontraba en cama, con otra mujer y no hacía más que pensar en Bella y en el vacío que me invadía.

_- Eddie, amorts!!-_ Dios ahora estaba hablando con su terrible voz nasal_. - tenemos que levantarnos flojito, recuerda que me tienes que llevar al aeropuerto porque tengo que cumplir con mi sesión fotográfica, y estaba pensando_….- de nuevo con el dedo, aunque ahora repasaba el contorno de mi espalda- ….. _Estaba pensando en que podríamos pasar a desayunar antes…ya sabes, yo y tú, Bella y Daniel, y si quieres invitar a tu hermana, que te parece?...suena divertido, no?-_

Por supuesto que no sonaba divertido, tendría que pasar la mañana con Bella y su nuevo novio, por el que me había cambiado, pero creo ahora podía ser mi oportunidad de vengarme.

_- Esta bien, am….., Tanya_- casi me muerdo la lengua- _si eso es lo que tú quieres, iremos, pero antes necesito darme una ducha_.- me levanté con tremenda sonrisa maléfica en la boca.

Mientras tomaba una ducha mi plan comenzaba a tomar forma.

_- ya les avisé a todos, está bien?...Dany llegará en unos minutos, pero date prisa porque es mi turno, a menos que quieras que te acompañe-_ dijo en un tono que me imagino intentó ser sensual, eso creo.

Piensa rápido, vamos Edward, tú siendo tan creativo, piensa algo.

_- ahmm no Tanya…recuerda que no quiero tentaciones antes de la boda, no creo que pueda resistir, así que tendré que bañarme yo solito…- _

Casi me aplaudo, era tan fácil.

Creo que el hecho de que me otorgaran vacaciones para los preparativos de mi boda había conseguido hacerme más hábil en esto de las mentiras, sólo esperaba que mi creatividad se mantuviera en mi regreso a _Masen Publicity. _

_- ay amorts…. eres tan tierno… tú siempre pensando primero en mí, pero por fis no te tardes, si?- _dijo Tanya

Nota mental: recordarme más seguido lo genial que soy.

Salí de la ducha y enseguida Tanya entró.

_Ahora veamos, parte de mi plan es lucir… irresistible, así que esto se verá bien en mí._

_El cabello, el cabello es una parte importante del look, tiene que lucir más despeinado de lo habitual, como si me acabara de echar un polvo, rebelde, salvaje, básicamente cabello "after sex"._

_De hecho, podría salir vestido así, por qué no?, con sólo una toalla anudada en mi cintura, pero a decir verdad no se me ocurre excusa alguna para salir a la calle con este atuendo, eso lo dejaremos para otro día, así que ahora tendré que vestirme como la gente normal._

_Ahora, procedo a ponerme mis jeans desgastados, necesito un espejo!!!_

_Espejo, espejo, si fuera un espejo de cuerpo completo dónde estaría?, oh sí, lo encontré, Edward mírate, eres atractivo, nadie tiene ese porte que tu posees, y en cuánto ella te vea querrá lanzarse a tus brazos._

_Me pongo mi camisa, claro, de botones, y por qué no?, con un botoncito desabrochado, diablos, está bien, dos._

_El saco, claro, estamos en los Ángeles y hace un calor de los mil demonios pero qué importa, total, me lo quito en cuánto estemos en el restaurant._

_Mis tenis, mis amados tenis, aunque son los que Bella me regaló años antes y por alguna razón no he podido deshacerme de ellos, me traen demasiados recuerdos._

_Por último pero no menos importante, mis lentes Ray Ban, y voilá._

Creo había sido muy buena idea la de revisar la gaveta que Tanya me había dado cuando empezábamos a salir, en las primeras veces que ella y yo estuvimos juntos logré dejar un poco de ropa aquí por si se presentaba algo, y ésta era la ocasión perfecta para agradecerle, obvio mentalmente, por la grandiosa idea de dejarme guardar uno que otro atuendo en su habitación.

Esperaba que aquel discurso me sirviera de motivación suficiente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ahora tenía que poner a prueba "mi plan maestro de seducción".

Tanya salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y a decir verdad dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, pero debía concentrarme en continuar con el plan.

_- Tanya_- de dónde salió esa voz sensual? – _y dime, cómo me veo?...te gusto?-_

Vi cómo sus ojos se iluminaban ante aquellas preguntas, me miraban con tanto deseo, pff… era más que obvio.

_- gustarme… no, no me gustas, me en-can-taaaaaaasss!!-_ corrió y se colgó de mi cuello, y ahora pareció no importarle que la toalla había caído al suelo.

_- ay Tanya, tranquilízate, era una pregunta, sólo eso, una simple pregunta…ahora vamos, termínate de arreglar, te espero abajo_-

Con una mano logre alejarla de mí.

–_Eddie, tenemos que pasar por tu hermana, pero me dijo que Jasper probablemente no iría con nosotros, que aún se sentía muy mal…..- _

Consiguió atraer mi atención de nuevo.

Pobre de mi cuñado, claro que debía de sentirse mal, y ahora podía imaginarme también al enorme oso conocido como Emmet abrazando, literalmente, al excusado vomitando las medias de seda de la noche anterior

-…_ y según me dijo Bella, Dany pasará aquí por ella…yo creo que querrán estar solitos un momento así que nos adelantáremos, está bien?- _pero claro, no me queda de otra más que esbozar una sonrisa falsa y asentir.

Cómo lo odio, mira que venir a quitarme a "mi Bella"!!

En fin, creo que después de esto ella vendrá corriendo a mis brazos.

- _Tanya, no tardes, te espero abajo-_ le dije antes de salir de la habitación.

Pasó alrededor de media hora cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el auto para pasar por mi hermana.

_- enana… ya vamos para allá_- le dije por el celular.

- _está bien…tengo una sorpresa que enseñarte, pero la verás cuando lleguemos al restaurant-_ dijo mi hermana muy emocionada

Colgamos y enseguida comencé a imaginarme las posibles sorpresas que Alice me daría. La recogimos en el hotel y en cuestión de minutos ya nos encontrábamos en el restaurant.

**Bella POV**

Luego de la ebria pero hermosa declaración de amor de Edward, y de la interrupción de Tanya, no tuve más que irme de allí. Estaba claro que Edward esperaba una respuesta pero no podía dársela, Tanya y su olor a crema de pepino estaban bajando.

Aún ni si siquiera llegaba a las escaleras y yo ya me encontraba llorando como loca, tal vez arrepintiéndome un poco por no haberle dicho a Edward lo que sentía por él.

En verdad que era tonta, Edward era el amor de mi vida y sin embargo, no había tenido la suficiente valentía para decírselo. Se me ocurrió que tal vez podría hacerlo cuando Tanya se durmiera: saldría de mi cuarto e iría a buscar a Edward, le diría que yo también lo amó y que quiero que este sólo conmigo.

Si eso era!!

Abrí la puerta pero tuve que cerrarla de inmediato, en el pasillo venía Tanya con un Edward ya no tan borracho, lo que quería decir que se quedaría con ella!!.

Minutos antes me había dicho que me quería, que me amaba y todo, y ahora iba y se acostaba con mi prima, que por cierto, había bebido galones de té afrodisiaco.

Estaba segura: Edward me había dicho todo eso para echarse un polvo conmigo, pero como no lo consiguió, ahora se quedó con Tanya. Cuando descubrí aquello, me dieron ganas de llorar pero de coraje e impotencia.

Estaba más que claro que la reacción de Edward era la de un macho, defendiendo antiguo territorio, por eso se sentía celoso de Daniel.

Aunque lo de Daniel era otro rollo, aún ni siquiera sabía cual era mi estatus con él. Habíamos salido solo una vez pero sin embargo era un buen hombre y lo mejor es que era soltero.

Eso lo repasé toda la noche, no pude dormir sólo de pensar en todo a la vez: en Tanya y Edward al final del pasillo probablemente besuqueándose con sabor a vomito, en Daniel y mi posible relación con él, en Alice y el chichón de Jasper, en Rosalíe y el bisexual de su novio Emmet, en fin!!.

No sé cuando me quede dormida, creo que no lo hice, sólo cerré los ojos un minuto y cuando los abrí, no pude evitar soltar un gritito. Oddie, perdón, Tanya me respiraba directamente en la cara, era Lunes?, no!!, no lo era y en cambio ella estaba allí molestándome.

- _vete!!...hueles a vomito…-_ le dije tallándome los ojos

Tanya hizo una mueca y respiró en su mano.

-_pero porqué?...hace años que no vomito, no te acuerdas que hasta fui a la clínica de Lindsay Lohan?...-_ dijo Oddie, los perros hablan?

Ahora resultaba que Tanya se hacía la graciosa, o la mejor no sabía que Edward se había vomitado, menos mal que yo si. Le lancé una mirada asesina, quería seguir dormida, alejada de la sociedad y la vida que confabulaban en mi contra.

_- Tanyaaa!!...son las 8:30 de la madrugada…quiero dormir!!...así que por favor, cuando te vayas cierras la puerta y me despiertas después de tu luna de miel ok?...-_ me tape con una almohada

Sonrió de esa manera rara, lo hacía igual desde que éramos pequeñas, como con los ojos entrecerrados y la mueca de felicidad. Hubiera jurado que era la mueca del buen polvo pero no era posible, la tenía desde hace años.

_- tienes que levantarte y ponerte guapa…vamos a ir a desayunar los cinco así que necesitas refrescarte…al igual que yo que creo que todavía huelo a trasero…eeww…-_ se olió la pijama de Pucca y luego se apresuró a la puerta- _Daniel pasará por ti mientras Edward y yo vamos por Alice, ok?...-_

A ver, a ver!!, a quién le había pedido opinión acerca de ese desayuno?, porque a mi no. Ahora tendría que verle la cara a Edward y a Alice, que presenció todo por la noche. Dios, que vergüenza!!

Además, qué se supone que me iba a decir Edward_?: lo siento nena, rebobina tu cassete y olvida lo que te dije anoche, ahora desayunaré hot cakes con tu prima, me pasas la miel por favor?_

En fin, al menos comería algo y vería a Daniel, estar a su lado me subía la autoestima y me hacía sentir muy especial, no más que Edward anoche pero serviría por ahora.

Me arregle rápido y bajé cuando mi tía me dijo que Daniel estaba a fuera esperándome, al parecer Tanya y Edward ya habían salido al hotel de Alice.

Subí al _Mini Cooper_ de Daniel, sorprendida porque tenía otro coche, bueno, era un hombre rico osea que supongo que ese coche era el especial para ir a desayunar no?.

Se veía muy guapo, y si, tal vez sentía algo de mariposas cuando me sonreía de lado pero no era LA sonrisa de lado que yo quería ver siempre. Me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios lo cual era genial, no estaba de humor para tener la lengua de alguien dentro de mi boca a estas horas de la mañana.

En un semáforo, Daniel me miró raro y luego me dijo que teníamos que hablar de nosotros después del desayuno.

Wow!!, era la relación consumada más rápida de mi vida, no era adivina pero se veía que se iba a declarar o algo así. Tal vez me pediría matrimonio, porque Tanya no era la única que se casaba repentinamente verdad?.

Seriamos felices?, nuestros hijos serían lindos?.

No sé porque pensé en esas cosas, ni siquiera quería hijos en estos momentos pero aquello me hacía poner los pies en la tierra. Debía hacerme a la idea de que Edward no era para mí y punto.

Llegamos al restaurant y pude ver el Volvo de Edward estacionado, señal de que ya estaban adentro. Suspiré antes de entrar y tomé aire cuando el mesero nos llevaba a la mesa en donde estaban los demás.

_Ok Bella, es hora de olvidarte de Edward_ dije para mis adentros.

Una actitud renovada recorría mi cuerpo, eso era!!, lo olvidaría.

Era sólo un hombre no?, es decir, no puedo negar que besa demasiado pero demasiado bien, que me hace reír, que es muy inteligente, que tiene la apariencia de un dios griego, sin olvidar tampoco el pequeñísimo detalle de que lo amo hasta los huesos.

No niego nada de eso pero no puede ser muy difícil o si?.

Es más, me dejo de llamar Isabella Marie Swan si no lo olvido!!

Al momento de llegar a la mesa, me mordí la maldita lengua y de inmediato comencé a buscar un nuevo nombre para mí porque al parecer perdería la apuesta con mi mente.

Shavonda Swan sonaba muy mal para mi!!

Allí estaba él, pasándole un brazo a Tanya por los hombros, pegándola a su cuerpo, ataviado en una camisa azul con un poco de pecho al aire y lo más importante y excitante de todo: con su bendito cabello de sexo a todo lo que da.

Carajo!!.

Dios por favor ayúdame!!, el cabello de sexo noo!!

Todos nos saludamos pero yo torcí el gesto al saludarlo a él, en cambio, Edward me miró seductoramente?, en definitiva también debía cambiarse el nombre a Cínico Cullen, alias C.C.

Luego de los saludos y esas cosas ordenamos la comida que llegó minutos después. Daniel, Tanya y Alice platicaban de lo más tranquilos y felices, mientras que Edward y yo compartíamos miradas incómodas.

Aquello era un duelo: yo con _te olvido o si no me cambio el nombre _VS _te como con la mirada, mírame qué sexy soy _de Edward. Era una pelea sin tregua, aunque seguramente yo perdería y caería rendida en su mirada verde.

Los otros ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo, tal vez Alice un poco pero no dijo nada acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Por lo mismo hasta llegué a pensar que nada de eso había pasado, que había sido un sueño como el de los piratas y nada más.

De repente, Alice me dio un codazo y me guiño el ojo, dándome la mirada del día anterior cuando llevó el estríper.

- _adivinen qué?...hoy me levanté muy temprano para prepararle una sorpresa a Tanya…mi cuñada hermosa…-_ Alice tomó de las mejillas a Tanya y se las apretó, maldita duende traicionera – _es un recuerdo de la hermosa Fiesta de Té que presenciamos ayer…_- suspiró un poco exagerando todo aquello – _tan familiar, tan emotiva, tan divertida…toma espero que te guste…es más, ábrelo ahora para que lo veas…_- le extendió un libro a Tanya.

Tanya abrió el libro decorado con papel de pequeñas florecillas rosadas que tenía la leyenda Mi Fiesta de Soltera en la portada con letras doradas, la "huggies", estaba muy emocionada.

Comenzó a hojearlo delante de todos que nos acercamos para ver los momentos cumbres que había tomado Alice. Vimos dos paginas con tres fotos solamente en donde salía la tía Gertrudis soplándose aire con una servilleta y otra en donde Tanya mostraba el conjuntillo pervertidillo que la tía Carmen le había obsequiado. Luego la siguiente página estaba vacía.

_- y las demás?...eso es todo?-_ preguntó Tanya confundida

_- no, sigue…aún hay más_…- sonrió la duende.

Tanya cambió la página y lo primero que vimos todos asombrados fue un trasero brillante y una chica desesperada con cara de que quería morderlo.

Esa chica era Tanya!!

Alice, Edward y yo lanzamos una risotada que hizo que todos voltearan, en cambió Daniel y Tanya lucían preocupados, más que eso, alarmados.

Me sorprendió aquella reacción de Edward, me pregunté en aquel momento qué rayos estaría pensando.

**Edward POV**

Sufre!!

Aquella palabra se había convertido en mi motivación, aparte de todo habían llegado los dos juntos y se veían tan estúpidamente bien juntos, aunque Bella se veía mil veces mejor a mi lado. Los dos encajábamos perfectamente.

Para mi buena suerte, Daniel había retirado la silla que se encontraba justo enfrente de mí para que Bella se sentara en ella.

_Ay que caballeroso, si supieras que sólo quiere meterse en tus pantalones_ pensé.

Ahora comenzaba mi "plan maestro de seducción".

Me acerqué a decirle algo al oído a Tanya, utilizando mi voz sensual claro está, y conseguí sacarle una risilla nerviosa, hasta un escalofrío salió de ella. Justo después que hice esto pude darme cuenta de la mirada inquisidora de Bella.

_Eso es, vas bien muchacho, sigue así!! _decía mi "yo" interno, en serio debía aplaudirme.

Todos, bueno a excepción de Bella y de mí, se encontraban muy interesados con la plática, creo era algo de modelos y ropa, porque Tanya y Alice de vez en cuando aplaudían de emoción.

En cuanto a Bella y a mí, todo el tiempo intercambiábamos miradas, realmente la extrañaba demasiado, y como me ponía verla al lado del "baby face".

La parte "buena" de mí, sabía que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía de alguna forma, o más bien, quería pensar que mi plan macabro se iba a tornar muy positivo y Bella terminaría de nuevo a mi lado.

Si ella me lo pedía, yo era capaz de terminar mi compromiso ahí mismo, pero esto cambió en cuanto ella enlazo una de sus manos con la de Daniel, pero él ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta porque seguía embobado con aquella conversación insulsa y en ningún momento volteó a verla.

Que se cree ese idiota?, si ella hubiese hecho eso conmigo, yo en ese momento hubiera besado sus manos.

Sacudí la cabeza, tenía que salir del trance y continuar con el plan.

Me volteé hacia el otro lado y besé el hombro desnudo de Tanya, mientras hacía esto levanté la mirada para ver la reacción de Bella, estaba estática, aún más pálida de lo normal.

Aquello se había vuelto una zona de guerra, por cada gestó o acción hacia Tanya, ella hacía lo mismo o algo parecido con Daniel. Lo malo es que a mi conseguía afectarme demasiado, creo mi venganza se estaba devolviendo en mi contra.

Además de que Alice logró darse cuenta, porque me lanzó una mirada fulminante y me pegó por debajo de la mesa justo en la espinilla. Por esa razón nunca quise una hermana. Después de esto Alice hizo mención acerca de la gran sorpresa que nos tenía.

Claro!!, me había olvidado por completo de ella.

Un álbum de fotos?

No pude pronunciar palabra alguna ya que lo único que podía hacer era reír como loco al ver la cómica la cara de Tanya ante un trasero brilloso.

Lo peor de todo era que a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto, es decir, se supone que deberían de darme celos, no?, es decir, mi prometida parecía tan entusiasmada con aquel tipo, pero era todo lo contrario.

La risa se había apoderado completamente de mí, y bueno también de Bella y Alice.

Pero la verdad era que ni a Daniel ni a Tanya pareció gustarles el detalle, porque el semblante de ambos lucía terrible. Quizás siendo tan amigo de Tanya no le parecía verla así de entusiasmada, quién sabe?.

Una voz interrumpió las risas.

_- ok, ya esta bien no?...basta de risas -_ Tanya parecía un poco molesta. – _Bella me acompañas al tocador, por favor?-_

Por qué siempre las mujeres tienen que ir acompañadas de sus amigas al baño?, a caso tienen reuniones secretas ahí?, o es que se juntan para hablar mal de nosotros?

Esa era una de las cosas que jamás lograré entender de su parte.

_- ahm…ok Tanya, en seguida volvemos_- dijo Bella un tanto incómoda.

_- puedo ir con ustedes, creo este par tienen cosas de qué hablar no?_- dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo, en seguida supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Claro que me encantaba ver a Bella feliz, pero lo que me revolvía el estómago era el ver que era feliz al lado de otra persona, me estaba volviendo loco.

Bella me había orillado a ser tierno y atento con Tanya, mira que intentar darme celos era la mejor forma para intentar obtener mi venganza. Pero me sentía mal, demasiado mal, pertenecía a mi lado.

Por eso tuve que cambiar el rumbo del plan: hablaría con Daniel, aunque él se encontraba en shock, pero no entendía por qué.

_- dime Daniel, o puedo llamarte Dany?...-_ en ese momento casi me muerdo la lengua, pero conseguí sacarlo del trance-…cómo vas con Bella?-

Le di un trago a mi vaso con agua como mirando al infinito esperando una respuesta de su parte.

- _puedes llamarme como gustes Edward…y pues que te puedo decir, ella es una chica preciosa además de ser muy divertida…me gustaría que se diera algo entre ella y yo-_

Este idiota lo decía tan seguro, si eso yo ya lo sabía, pero _esa- no- fue- mi- pregunta _pensé molesto.

Me imaginé tomándolo de la cabeza y sumergiéndolo una y otra vez en su plato de comida, no sé por qué me imaginé comportándome como un Jim Carrey.

Interrumpí mi imagen mental.

- si la verdad es que es muy linda, pero sabes que soy tu amigo cierto? y debo ser sincero contigo, es mi deber - le golpeé el brazo, un poco rudo, pero qué importa.

El Edward mentiroso estaba saliendo a flote con tal de lograr mi objetivo, pero lo que iba a decirle no era una mentira.

_- Si Edward, lo sé, pero dime, qué pasa?-_ por el tono en su voz se notaba intrigado.

Golpeé la mesa y continué.

_- se qué Bella te interesa…según yo, tenía entendido que ella aún esta locamente enamorada de otra persona…yo me quedé en que se trataba del chico que iba por los sándwiches a su trabajo…- Si, y soy yo, que te quede claro!! _dije para mis adentros

_- pero a decir verdad no sé qué ha pasado entre ellos, no sé si ella consiguió superarlo o él aún la sigue esperando…Dios no lo sé, pero sólo quiero que sepas que lo digo por tu propio bien, A-M-I-G-O.-_

Toma eso modelito, a ver si con eso la dejas en paz.

No supe interpretar su silencio, aunque esperaba que hubiera sido lo suficientemente convincente para alejarse.

_- Dany, en verdad lo siento hombre, pero…ahh.-_ lancé un suspiro, de aquí directo a Cannes - _no me gustaría verte mal por ella, y creo que necesitas hablar y esclarecer las cosas, por qué tu sabes, las mujeres consiguen jugar con nuestras mentecitas bien LOCO men!!-_ hice un movimiento con la mano apuntando hacia mi cabeza.

Pero él seguía con la cabeza gacha, esperaba que no se hubiese dado cuenta de mi sonrisa de satisfacción. En cuanto levantó la cabeza rápidamente cambié aquella sonrisa por un puchero, no quería que se diera cuenta.

_- vamos hombre!!...animoo!!!...habla con ella.-_ por dentro estaba dando saltitos tipo Alice.

Pero él no pronunciaba palabra alguna y justo después de aquel silencio súper incómodo, llegó Alice solamente, en dónde se habrán metido aquellas dos?

**Bella POV**

Durante todo el almuerzo, Edward se concentró en prácticamente restregarme a la cara que amaba a Tanya, hasta le dio un beso en el hombro!!. Estaba segura que me iba a dar algo, los ataques al corazón dan en el brazo derecho o en el izquierdo?

Como sea, luego de la tremenda sorpresa de Alice, Tanya me pidió que fuéramos al baño juntas, creo que se quería empolvar la nariz. La enana nos acompañó alegando que Edward y Daniel tenían que hablar de algo, no entendí de que así que nos fuimos al tocador.

El tiempo en el baño fue eterno, sobre todo cuando Tanya se sentó en el lavabo queriendo iniciar una conversación con Alice y conmigo.

_- y dime primita…cómo van las cosas con Dany?...-_ me preguntó mientras yo estaba lavándome las manos.

_- pues van Tanya…aún no tengo idea de lo que va a pasar…de hecho quiere que hablemos de eso luego de salir de aquí…-_

Tanya saltó a mis brazos completamente emocionada, pero puede sentir que era un poco falsa. Me enojo un poco sus actitud de _solo yo puedo ser feliz_ pero a veces así era ella. Alice se dio cuenta de lo incomodo que era el tema, así que sacó a relucir otro, creo que era plan con maña.

_- y cuando regresas de tu sesión de fotos cuñadita?...-_ dijo Alice polveándose poniéndose brillo labial.

- _regreso mañana justamente a la hora del ensayo en el hotel…-_

_-ahh!!...pero me imagino que debes de sentirte triste no?...digo esta será tu última sesión de fotos…-_ dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

La cara de Tanya se descompuso, dejando sus labios a medio pintar al escuchar lo que Alice había dicho.

_- no…porqué lo dices?...- _la cara de Tanya era inolvidable

- _es que Edward todavía no habla contigo?...ay mi hermano, siempre tan despistado!!...osea me refiero al hecho de que una vez que te cases, Edward quiere que dejes el mundo del modelaje para cuidar a los niños…te acuerdas que te dije que él quería hijos de inmediato?...bueno, al parecer eso sigue en pie…así que ojala que disfrutes tu último día de trabajo y diles que te saquen muchas fotos en traje de baño, necesitaremos muchos recuerdos de ese cuerpecito cuñada…ya terminé así que alcanzaré a los chicos…-_

Alice salió como si nada dejando a una Tanya al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- _crees que sea cierto Bella?...-_ me tomó de la mano

-_no lo sé Tanya…con Edward nunca se sabe, primero dice una cosa y luego otra así que quién sabe…-_

_-qué bueno que me comprendes y te haz dado cuenta de cómo es él…-_

_Uy Tanya, si te contara_ pensé para mis adentros.

La verdad no creía que Edward fuera capaz de una actitud tan machista, pero viendo su comportamiento de los últimos días, ya ni yo sabia de lo que era capaz. Por un momento sentí lastima por Tanya, así que trate de tranquilizarla.

- _mira…en caso de que aquello fuera cierto, creo que si lo amas tanto, entonces estarías dispuesta a sacrificar todo por él y al contrario por su parte, así sea tu carrera o tu cuerpo en ese caso, porque, qué es el amor sin sacrificios no?_- le dije sería

Tanya no dijo nada para mi sorpresa, ambas nos quedamos calladas analizando cada palabra que yo había dicho.

_-lo pensaré…gracias Bella_…- el tono en que lo dijo fue muy serio, nunca la había escuchado hablar así

Regresamos con Alice y los chicos que esperaban para pagar la cuenta. Ahora todos menos Edward, teníamos cara de entierro, incluso el alegre y jovial de Daniel.

Pagamos y cada quién se fue para su propio rumbo: Edward llevó a una consternada Tanya al aeropuerto y Daniel y yo llevamos a Alice al hotel. Luego de dejarla, estuvimos callados casi todo el camino, ahora él no me lanzaba ninguna sonrisa, más bien estaba serio. Creo que se actitud me hubiera afectado más si no hubiera estado pensando en mis propias palabras: _qué es el amor sin sacrificios?_

Nuevamente fuimos a la playa de aquel día, menos mal que en esta ocasión nuestras ropas eran informales, Tanya no me hubiera perdonado que arruinara un vestido más de su colección.

Daniel comenzó la conversación, pero ya no estaba tan segura de lo que me iba a decir como en la mañana. Comenzó a hablar muy serio, intentándome hablar con metáforas sobre el amor, las decisiones y cosas así. No entendí nada hasta que tocó un punto clave en la conversación: mi relación inconclusa con una persona en New York.

El calor se apoderó de mi cuerpo, la sangre se me fue a la cabeza y sólo pude escuchar las palabras de Daniel.

- _por eso creo que primero deberás estar segura de lo que sientes antes de que contemplemos la posibilidad de tener una relación…como dice Edward creo que eso será la mejor para los dos…además ambos ordenaremos nuestros sentimientos_- dijo tomándome de la mano.

_- él te contó todo?...-_ le pregunté enojada

_- si…me contó del "chico de los sándwiches"…- _

No, no lo hizo!!

Cuando Daniel mencionó al chico de los sándwiches, pareció como que las olas del mar se hubieran detenido por un momento, esperando a que fuera por Edward a donde quiera que estuviera y metiera su cabeza de dios manipulador en el mar hasta que subiera la marea.

Era el colmo del cinismo!!, Edward me había arruinado mi vida amorosa dos veces ya. Respiré profundo, conté hasta diez y no funcionó.

_-estas bien Bella?...quieres que te lleve a donde tus tíos?...-_

- _no hace falta Daniel…-_ le dije entre dientes – _primero tengo que ir a otro lado…crees que la marea suba pronto?- _Daniel no entendió mi comentario asesino

- _lo siento Bella…eres una gran chica y por eso no me gustaría que termináramos haciéndonos daño…nos vemos en la boda vale?...-_ me despidió de un beso en la mejilla.

No sentí tristeza ni malos sentimientos hacia Daniel, después de todo era yo quien probablemente lo haría sufrir así que pensé que eso era lo mejor, yo regresaría a New York y mi vida seguiría como antes.

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, ahora debía encontrar al traicionero de Edward Cullen para ponerle fin a estos juegos que la verdad ya me estaban haciendo mucho daño.

Sólo tengo una pregunta: en serio, creen que suba la marea?

* * *

**Ahh!!...les ha gustadoo?...digan que sii!!...creen que la relación de BxE este terminada?...**

**sé que les adelante un lemmon seguro para este capi…pero ya no sabemos qué va a pasar con Edward ahora que Bella lo quiere asesinar así que tenemos que esperar a que suba la marea…dejen sus reviews hermosos de siempre que nos da muchísimo gusto leerlos después de una cansada jornada de trabajo jiji!!...**

**Las queremos niñas y recuerden: comenten, comenten que ya casi acaba la historia…le calculamos como otros dos capis y finitooo…**

**Xoxo**

**PD: ahora si atentas!!...lemmon el próximo capi!!...lo juritoo jeje…asi que cuando se junten mas de 13 reviews, tendrán algo de acción jiji…son medidas drásticas pero necesarias…**


	13. Entre tus Piernas

**Alle: nooooo!!...no puedo creerloooo!!...por fin les traemos el lemmon!!...debo de confesar que entramos en pánico porque no sabíamos como escribirlo, osea, hemos leído muchos pero escribirlo era otra cosa muy diferente…yo me inspiré en un montón de canciones, especialmente en la de I´ll be your lover de Van Morrison interpretada por Rob Pattinson, mi esposo jaja!!...cabe destacar que esta fue una colaboración muy padre entre Pau y yo ya que combinamos nuestras mentes perversas con un solo objetivo: unir a Bella y a Edward!!.**

**P****aulinita mosha: say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....por finnn... ia iego...ia iego.. ia iego el lemmon sabloson... sisisisi... pero además así ps es una muestra del amor q siente el uno por el otro.... aunque al principio como q a Alle y a mi nos daba pena, pero de pronto todo empezó a surgir... nuestras mentes perversas se fundieron en una sola y aquí staaa.... winnieeeeeeeee.... esperamos de todo corazón que lo disfruten..... las amamoshhh!!!!**

**Mil gracias a las chicas que leyeron el capi pasado…este va para todas ustedes!!**

**Bueno ya…les dejamos el lemmon mas largo de la historia de Fanfiction ahhh! No es cierto, pero si es largo porque nada mas nos tardamos 12 capítulos en ponerlo, así que esta bonito, descriptivo, romántico pero sobre todo, cero pervertido y asqueroso…esperamos jeje!!...y si no les gusta, perdónenos!!, es nuestra primera vez!!...somos vírgenes de lemmon…bueno… eramos jeje!!...**

**XOXO**

**PAU Y ALLE/ALLE Y PAU**

"**Robsten its hotter than Brangelina…"**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**Entre tus piernas**

**Edward POV**

Creo que mi plan había funcionado, porque el imbécil de Daniel no había dicho absolutamente nada después de que las mujercitas regresaron a la mesa.

Esperaba que mi inmensa sonrisa no se notara, pero yo por dentro estaba haciendo mi "baile de victoria".

Pagamos la cuenta, y nos retiramos del lugar, pero como yo debía llevar a Tanya al aeropuerto, preferí que Alice se fuera con Daniel y Bella, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: la llevaban de nuevo al hotel y me serviría de chaperona en caso de que mi plan no hubiese funcionado y el modelito intentara uno de sus movimientos con Bella.

Durante el trayecto al aeropuerto, Tanya venía demasiado callada, seguramente algo pasaba porque ella no era así, siempre de alguna forma conseguía hastiarme con su conversación y esta vez era todo lo contrario pero la verdad no quería indagar acerca de la razón de su silencio.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, aún no me dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera me miraba, en fin.

Le ayudé a bajar las maletas del auto.

_- Tanya por qué tantas cosas si sólo te vas por un día?- d_e nuevo no me miró.

Yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

Esperamos unos minutos, solo se escuchaban los ruidos exteriores y las llamadas de aviso de los vuelos próximos, el último anunciado era el de Tanya.

- _pasajeros con destino a las Vegas, Nevada, el vuelo saldrá por la puerta número A-2_- dijo una voz femenina en el aeropuerto

-_ahm…ese es mi vuelo, nos vemos mañana en el ensayo, hasta mañana Edward_- y se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Edward?, desde cuándo me llamaba Edward?, un beso en la mejilla?

Algo estaba muy mal, pero no tenía la menor idea de qué podría ser.

Salí del aeropuerto y me subí a mi auto, de repente se me vino a la mente la noche anterior y lo que le había dicho a Bella, o sea si, me había puesto muy ebrio, pero del nivel en el que me acordaba completamente de todo.

Recordé el cómo lucía esa noche y…su silencio.

Sabía que era necesario que yo hablara con ella, necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que ya no me quería, que no quería que me acercara a ella. Porque sólo de esta forma conseguirá matar la esperanza que aún vive en mí.

Corté un poco mis pensamientos porque me acordé que aún debía de hacer algunas cosas, tenía que pasar por mi traje con el sastre.

_- tengo que pasar por aquel bendito traje!!-_ dije golpeando el volante.

Llegué al lugar, y en seguida pidieron mi nombre, me lo entregaron impecable, pude percibir el olor a nuevo.

Y como una imagen mental vino a mí la boda, yo utilizando mi nuevo traje esperando en el altar a que ella llegará, y así era, venía hacia mí, gloriosa, con un hermoso vestido blanco, sólo que en esta ocasión la novia no era Tanya.

No me di cuenta de haberme subido de nuevo al auto, pero cuando desperté de mi letargo mental me di cuenta que me dirigía a mi departamento.

Arribé y baje del auto.

Tomé el ascensor y al salir de este, me llevé la mejor sorpresa de mi vida.

Allí estaba ella sentada, el amor de mi vida. Luciendo radiante como siempre, con la cabeza recargada en la pared, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la boca.

_- Bella?-_ salí del ascensor rápidamente

Ella se levantó de una manera muy brusca

_- tú!!...-_ me señalo casi como si usara una pistola.

Ok, esa no era la reacción que esperaba, no se supone que vendría corriendo a mis brazos?

**Bella POV**

Después de que Daniel amablemente cortó cualquier relación que podía haber tenido con él, salí a la caza de Edward Cullen. Llamé de inmediato a Alice, preguntándole en donde demonios podría encontrar a Edward.

- _para qué quieres saber?...no me digas que ya vas a hacer las paces con mi hermanito?...-_ dijo completamente emocionada- _lo ves Jazz?...te dije que ella lo iba a buscar!!...-_

_- si Alice ya!!...donde lo puedo encontrar a estas horas?...-_ mi instinto asesino estaba desesperado.

Al parecer el holgazán – acabo de decirle holgazán? -tenia estos días de descanso por lo de su boda, así que al no estar Tanya en la ciudad, tanto Alice como yo supusimos que en algún punto llegaría a su departamento.

- _gracias por la dirección Alice…y de favor te pido que no le comentes nada de esto…quiero que sea una sorpresa…-_

Mi risa malvada asusto al taxista que me llevó al loft de Edward. Era un edificio muy elegante, era obvio que le iba bien en California y comprendí porque ya no regreso a New York conmigo. Obviamente lo que había acá era mejor: una novia súper modelo esperándolo en un loft de lujo VS una novia simple con olor a ajo en un piso cutre de New York

Llegué al último piso, al número 100 y comencé a tocar la puerta bruscamente, nadie atendió la puerta. Probablemente él ya sabía de mis instintos asesinos y se estaba escondiendo.

_- Edward Cullen!!...-_ di tres golpes a la puerta – _abre esa puerta o te juro que la tiro aquí mismo!!...-_ le di una patada

Una vecina un poco mayor asomo sus vieja nariz para ver qué sucedía. Desde cuando las ancianas viven en un loft de lujo al lado de guapos publirrelacionistas?, no lo sé pero definitivamente las cosas en California eran totalmente distintas a New York. La ignoré y seguí tocando sin los gritos pero nadie abría aun después de una hora de estar allí esperando a que lo hiciera.

Revisé nuevamente la dirección, habría escrito bien la dirección?.

Para comprobarlo, toque la puerta de la anciana.

- _hey!!...ahm, disculpe…aquí al lado vive el joven Edward?...-_

La ancianita pareció sonrojarse un poco, esa era mi señal de que efectivamente allí vivía Edward.

Lo esperé otra media hora más, estaba un poco decepcionada, la adrenalina del momento había desaparecido y ahora no estaba segura de si seria capaz de hundirlo en el mar. Me recargué en la pared y traté de serenarme, pensando las cosas: si lo ahogaba en el mar, Tanya se quedaría sin novio y si me lo robaba antes de la boda, también, así que estuve pensando mis posibilidades, con las dos yo disfrutaba.

No tuve más que reír por mi bipolaridad, pero la risa no duro mucho. Escuché el timbre del elevador y de inmediato lo vi. Casi me dejo deslumbrar por aquella figura de dios, pero recordé que estaba allí por la venganza.

- _Bella_?...-

Me levanté tan rápido que casi caigo.

- _tú!!...-_ lo señalé con todo mi semi-odio.

_- qué haces aquí?...-_

- _ahm…pues no vine a darte explicaciones, sino al contrario…vengo a pedírtelas a ti…porqué demonios le dijiste a Daniel lo del chico de los sándwiches?...porque tenias que arruinar lo que pude tener?...-_ le grité a la cara

Edward estaba un poco sorprendido por mi reacción, que pensaba?, que iba a venir corriendo detrás de él ahora que Daniel y yo no habíamos dado el siguiente paso?

_- tanto te importa ese tipo?...yo pensé que tu y yo…-_

_- tu y yo, qué Edward?...te recuerdo que entre nosotros no hay nada desde hace cinco años…cinco años!!...y tu lo debes de saber muy bien…en menos de 48 horas te casas con otra mujer, con la que me reemplazó así que…-_

Vi como la cara de Edward se descompuso un poco, creo que en verdad lo había herido, lo cual me hizo pensar que tal vez la confesión de amor si había sido verdadera. Cómo sea, Edward ni siquiera se interesó en saber mis sentimientos hacia él y sin embargo, se dedico a embarrarme a Tanya durante el desayuno, así que si me preguntan, eso no es amor.

_- entonces…tú no me amas…-_ esa no era un pregunta, era una afirmación que Edward hacia.

No pude contestarle al instante, simplemente observé sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza, así como la última vez que lo vi en New York. No podía pronunciar aquellas palabras, en ese aspecto no era buena mentirosa pero tampoco podía decirle que me estaba literalmente muriendo de amor por él.

Así que sólo negué con la cabeza y di media vuelta, dejándolo solo en el pasillo. Cada paso que daba hacía el elevador, me dolía más. Aquella definitivamente seria mi última conversación a solas, con aquella familiaridad escondida y con aquel secreto de por medio.

_Si te amo_

_Si te amo_

_Si te amo_

_Si te amo_, me repetía a mi misma, gritándolo dentro de mi mente, esperando que Edward me escuchara. Entré al ascensor y apreté el botón, lista para salir de allí. Eché un vistazo y pude verlo parado, observándome cómo me marchaba.

Porqué me dejaba ir?

El timbre del ascensor sonó, listo para cerrar la puerta.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, cuando supe que todo había terminado entre Edward y yo.

**Edward POV**

Bella simplemente lo dijo.

_- tú y yo, qué Edward?...te recuerdo que entre nosotros no hay nada desde hace cinco años…cinco años!!...y tú lo debes de saber muy bien…en menos de 48 horas te casas con otra mujer, con la que me reemplazó así que…-_

Estaba seguro de dos cosas: la primera era que mi plan había funcionado pero en consecuencia Bella estaba hecha una furia y la segunda era que en serio, lo nuestro parecía haberse terminado.

Sólo quería gritarle que lo había hecho por ella, para que se diera cuenta que los dos nos pertenecíamos y necesitábamos el uno del otro. Pero no sé por qué las palabras no salían, siempre me ocurría eso con ella.

Ahora todo debía ser diferente: cuando la vi que estaba dentro del elevador no me permití siquiera pensar, así que tiré el esmoquin a un lado, corrí y detuve el elevador colocando una de mis manos entre las dos puertas.

Me quedé ahí parado, la observaba detenidamente.

No conseguíamos decir palabra alguna, simplemente era tiempo que las acciones hablarán por sí solas, así que me introduje en el elevador y me detuve enfrente de ella.

Podía observar como su boca se encontraba entre abierta y el tono rojizo natural de sus labios me invitaba desesperadamente a probarlos.

Coloqué ambas manos en su rostro, su tez era tan suave, tan perfecta. Nos mirábamos el uno al otro, casi derritiéndonos y me decidí a hacerlo. Muy lentamente deslicé una de mis manos que antes se encontraba en su rostro, para pasarla por detrás de su cuello hasta colocarse en la raíz de sus cabellos.

La besé, la besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, desesperado, frenético.

Otra de mis manos comenzó a deslizarse por el costado de su cuerpo, rocé accidentalmente uno de sus senos, provoqué un ligero gemido. Mi mano siguió bajando hasta colocarse en su cintura y conseguí acercarla mucho más a mí.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar al igual que el mío, ella era mi droga y había conseguido hacerme adicto.

La necesitaba en todos sentidos.

Me di cuenta que una lágrima había logrado escapársele, y me odie por eso, no soportaba ser yo la persona que le causara tanto dolor, pero quizás era muy egoísta por no poder alejarme de ella a pesar de todo.

En un segundo me separé un poco de aquél beso.

- _Bella, te amo…-_ le dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

Cuando vi su rostro, este reflejaba una inmensa sonrisa

_- yo también te amo Edward-_ dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Ahora fue ella la que se aferró a mi cintura y continuó con el beso.

De pronto sentimos como el elevador se movía, pero no nos importó y continuamos besándonos. Aquella se había vuelto una batalla: en una esquina se encontraba mi amor incondicional por Bella, y en la otra se encontraba Sr. Correcto. Estaba ganando por mucho mi amor incondicional y ya no me importaba nada, quería pertenecerle solo a ella.

Yo me encontraba más que extasiado por haber escuchado aquellas palabras, después de tantos años y era ahora el momento era perfecto. Habíamos sido sinceros el uno con el otro y yo ya no podía callar ni un segundo más que la amaba, mucho menos ahora, que ella me había abierto de nuevo su corazón.

Sabía que nada ni nadie podían separarnos, después de todo, ella aún sentía lo mismo por mí, y me di cuenta que haría todo lo que estuviese al alcance de mis manos por no perderla nunca.

Nuestros besos eran desesperados, al igual que nuestras caricias, tanto mi respiración como la de Bella se habían vuelto irregulares dando paso a pequeños jadeos. Por suerte, nadie llegó a interrumpir aquel momento tan perfecto, sólo estábamos ella y yo en ese pequeño lugar.

Bajamos a cada piso del edificio, el timbre del ascensor sonaba una y otra vez, pero ninguno daba tregua. Repasaba cada curva de su cuerpo con mis manos temblorosas, supongo que estaba nervioso al estar con ella a solas, luego de haber dicho todo.

Llegamos a mi piso, sabía que esa era nuestra parada. La puerta se abrió y mi anciana vecina nos miró asustada ante aquella escena: mi mano por debajo de la blusa de Bella y las manos de esta, sobre mi trasero.

Hizo un sonido rasposo con su garganta y tanto Bella como yo paramos, vaya suerte teníamos para que nos pillaran!!.

Ella entró y nosotros salimos del ascensor. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, llevándose a la anciana lejos, Bella y yo continuamos lo que ya habíamos empezado, pero ahora en el corredor. Lo recorrimos sin soltarnos ni un segundo, sin despegar nuestras bocas.

El esmoquin que había quedado en el suelo cuando fui a detenerla, quedo totalmente pisoteado cuando pasamos sobre él. Era como mi señal de que la boda con Tanya estaba totalmente cancelada.

Me consideré un hombre libre, por lo tanto deseaba más que nunca entregarme en cuerpo y alma a Bella, mi Bella, ahora aquello parecía tan real. Pase las manos por su cuerpo, tratando de asegurarme de que era verdad y no sólo un sueño, toqué todo de ella por encima de su ropa.

Bella emanaba un calor que necesitaba cada vez más cerca, así que sin saber cómo, ella se aferro a mi cuerpo con sus dos piernas, levantándola yo desde su trasero y llevándola a mi departamento entre mis brazos.

Mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, Bella daba pequeños besos en la línea de mi mandíbula, haciéndome perder completamente la concentración, si seguía así terminaríamos haciéndolo todo en el pasillo y ese no era el punto.

Mi cuerpo entero deseaba hacerla mía, pero ella se merecía algo más que lo que podíamos hacer en el pasillo, esto tenia que ser especial.

**Bella POV**

No podía creerlo.

Justo cuando pensaba que todo había terminado con Edward, que mi vida iba a apestar hasta el fin de los tiempos, viene él mismo a detener el elevador. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme, no sin antes repetirme de nuevo que me amaba, en esta ocasión no quise hacer nada mas que confesarle que yo también lo amaba, incluso mas de lo que le poda decir en aquel momento.

Me perdí en sus besos, en sus cabellos y con sus caricias que me volvían loca antes, hoy y esperaba que siempre.

Un asqueroso sonido de flemas nos sacó de nuestra preciada burbuja: la anciana vecina de Edward estaba viéndonos besar!!, esa viejecilla si que era chismosa y además se ofendió por la escena. No la culpaba, mis manos en el trasero maravilloso de Edward no era precisamente la imagen del recato.

Salimos del ascensor y nos dirigimos al departamento de Edward. No quería estar lejos de él ni un milímetro así que con una destreza que me sorprendió, me trepé a su cuerpo. Edward sacó sus llaves y trató de abrir la puerta y a mi ya no me importaba nada más que fundirme desesperadamente a él. Recorrí la línea de su mandíbula con muchos besos, aspirando ese olor a gloria que irradiaba desde que yo recordaba.

Al fin, Edward consiguió abrir la puerta, fue en aquel momento en que una dulce verdad me pegó: este era sin duda uno de los momentos más esperados de toda mi vida, yo creo desde que tenía 19, desde que conocí a Edward "el chico de los sándwiches" Cullen.

Estaba a punto de perder mi virginidad con Edward, osea, no es que en realidad fuera virgen pero era la primera vez que lo iba a hacer con él. Creo que estaba más nerviosa que mi primera vez de verdad.

Y estaba segura que lo íbamos a hacer porque desde que entramos a su departamento, yo no hacía más que besarlo, besarlo y tocarlo. Ya no me importó Tanya ni nadie, más que Edward que me miraba con esa rara combinación de amor y lujuria.

Supe que en definitiva, Edward estaba hecho para mí y yo para él. Sin más comencé a quitarle el saco, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo estaba a punto de asfixiarme, o era el mio?

El saco quedó en el suelo, al igual que su camisa que me di el lujo de quitarle botón por botón. Sentía que mi pecho iba a explotar de la emoción, cuando pude admirar los músculos de su pecho, me di cuenta que no podía mas, necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba darme cuenta que tanta perfección era real. Cuando pasé una de mis manos por su torso, un delicioso sonido que salió de sus labios, hizo que me estremeciera mucho más.

Me recargó en la pared, al sentir la fría sensación en mi espalda, pegué mucho mas mi pecho al suyo, aquellos labios continuaban devorándome y en mi cabeza pasaban las mil cosas que tenia ganas de hacer con Edward en aquel momento.

Cuando aferré aún más fuerte mis piernas a su cuerpo me di cuenta de la reacción que le provocaba, no tuve más que sonreír.

Edward daba besos furtivos en mi cuello, y fue cuando de nuevo, él se encontraba dando pasos pequeños a su cama. Me sentó en ella y en ese momento quería sentirle encima de mí, pero se quedó parado, sólo me observaba al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi rostro con ambas manos. Ante aquella luz se veía tan perfecto, tan... mío. Lo tomé de las caderas y comencé besando unos pocos centímetros debajo de donde se encontraba su ombligo.

La humedad entre mis piernas era demasiada, y de cierta manera me sentía apenada porque apenas comenzábamos todo aquello. Sólo sentía como el calor se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo.

Después de besar su vientre, repasé con mis manos la línea de su cadera, para mí era un deleite observar como él mantenía los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose de manera voraz aquellos hermosos labios que sólo conseguían volverme loca. Los extrañe de nuevo, pero ahora tendría que esperar, realmente disfrutaba aquella imagen de su rostro.

Comencé a desabrochar muy despacio los botones de sus jeans desgastados, que si por mí hubiera sido, los hubiera destrozado ahí mismo, pero quería disfrutar de ese momento, en el que Edward disfrutaba cada rocé de mis manos ansiosas.

Volvió a mirarme, algo en sus ojos era diferente, era una mezcla de lujuria y deseo reprimido. Bajó su cuerpo hasta encontrarnos de nuevo cara a cara, de nuevo su aliento embriagante se apoderaba de mí y hacía suyo cada uno de mis sentidos.

Se sentó a un lado mío, no dude ni un segundo en sentarme a horcajadas encima de él.

Ahora el que disfrutaba haciendo de las suyas era él: su boca ahora daba besos húmedos en el hueco detrás de mi oreja, pasó su lengua por el lóbulo y lo mordisqueo muy sutilmente, un tremendo gemido escapó de mi parte al mismo tiempo que yo me sentía estallar. El escalofrío constante se apoderó de mi cuerpo en una sensación bastante delirante.

Con aquellas manos mágicas, lentamente deslizó el tirante de mi blusa, besando todo lo que su mano tocaba llevándose consigo el tirante de mi sujetador. Para mi buena suerte ese día llevaba puesto uno decente.

Edward repartió suaves besos en la piel que sobresalía de mi sujetador. Me alejé un segundo para levantar mis brazos al aire, esperaba que con esto se diera cuenta de lo que quería que hiciera a continuación: con un solo movimiento se llevo consigo mi blusa, arrojándola a quién sabe dónde.

Edward observaba con detenimiento el subir y bajar de mi pecho agitado.

Lo tomé del rostro para que mirara.

_- Edward, estas bien?...pasa algo?.-_ le dije algo preocupada

Y si mi cuerpo no era lo que esperaba?, y si mis senos eran demasiado pequeños?

Salió del trance.

_- eres…eres hermosa Bella-_ dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo con la vista, ahora más que nunca quería "estar con él".

Lo besé con desesperación, Edward me tomó nuevamente para reposarme sobre la cama y quedar encima de mí. Quería despojarlo de su pantalón que tanto me molestaba, y creo se dio cuenta porque no tuve que pedírselo, simplemente lo hizo.

Ahora era mi turno: comencé a desabrocharme el pantalón, pero me detuvo.

- _puedo hacer eso por ti?...-_ me dijo con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

Solo asentí tímidamente.

Tomó los bordes de mis jeans y comenzó a deslizarlos lentamente, luego poco a poco repartió besos en una de mis piernas. Cuando se deshizo completamente de ellos, se reincorporo y ahora su boca estaba peligrosamente cerca de la mía, pero no nos besábamos, simplemente robábamos el aire del otro.

Edward descansaba el cuerpo en medio de mis piernas, sus brazos se encontraban a los lados de mi cabeza. Aquello era un visión casi de ensueño, su boca entre abierta, su respiración entrecortada que no me decía nada más que _bésame._ Nuevamente lo hice, pero ahora era un beso tierno, lleno de amor y esperaba que con eso le demostrara como me sentía en ese momento.

_- yo también te amo Bella…-_ susurró Edward a mi oído, respondiendo a lo que yo no había dicho con palabras.

Edward rompió con el momento para comenzar a besar mi cuello, poco a poco fue bajando, repartiendo besos en la línea de mi escote. Con cada beso, enviaba miles de descargas eléctricas a mi cuerpo logrando estremecerme.

Con ambos codos recargados en la cama me levanté un poco para quedar frente a él, cada movimiento era seguido por aquellos hermosos ojos de esmeraldas. Sus manos detrás de mi espalda se deshicieron de mi sujetador, mientras daba pequeños besos a mis hombros. Edward no paraba de mirar mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que dejaba un camino de caricias a lo largo de mi rostro, cara y senos.

De repente, pude sentir como su boca se acercó a devorar uno de mis senos, con su húmeda lengua trazaba círculos pequeños alrededor de mi pezón y luego, sin esperarlo le dio un pequeño mordisco que provocó un pequeño gemido de mi parte. Mientras reposaba su boca en uno, repartía excitantes caricias en el otro, masajeando suavemente esa parte tan sensible para mí.

Mi respiración se había vuelto aún más intranquila, solamente podía pensar en algo: en Edward, así que susurraba por lo bajo sus nombre.

Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí, pero antes quería provocarle las mismas sensaciones que yo había experimentado hace unos segundos. Cuando aún seguía en mi pecho, lo tomé del rostro para que me mirara, una de mis manos bajo lentamente a través de su esculpido torso para localizarse justo en el elástico de sus bóxers.

- _ah, Bella_…- pronunció aquellas palabras cuando mi mano se posó sobre su erección, rozándola con un poco de fuerza, pero sólo la fuerza necesaria para que sintiera mi toque.

Realmente me encantaba ver las reacciones en su rostro, aquello me resultaba aún más excitante. Mientras que él lanzaba unos inquietantes pero muy sensuales sonidos guturales, yo continuaba rozándolo, fue cuando comencé a sentir en mi mano un delicado líquido. Puede que suene raro pero no dude en querer probarlo, quería conocer su sabor, la esencia propia de Edward.

Me llevé la mano a la boca, pasando mis dedos sobre mis labios, eso captó completamente su atención: ahora su semblante lucía mucho más diferente. Me besó con furia, devorando mis labios, logrando una lucha constante entre nuestras lenguas.

Iba pasando sus manos por mis costados, hasta que llegó a mi entrepierna. Lentamente metió su mano dentro de mis bragas, llegando a aquella zona que en verdad estaba comenzando a sufrir por no tenerlo dentro.

Deslizó un dedo dentro de mí, me miró para ver si aprobaba aquel movimiento, por supuesto que lo hacía!!, se dio cuenta por mis jadeos cada que sus dedos entraban y salían de mí. Edward llevaba un compas increíble, tanto que todo a mí alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas concentrándose toda mi mente en las sensaciones de aquella zona que Edward estaba no paraba de jadear y si hubiera seguido mordiéndome el labio de aquella manera, me lo hubiera destrozado. Tomé su mano con la mía para indicarle que fuera más rápido y mi cuerpo inconscientemente apretaba cada vez más las piernas para aumentar aquella sensación que me provoca los dedos níveos de Edward.

No dejaba de repetir su nombre, primero en susurros y luego, conforme apresuraba sus movimientos, casi a gritos. Sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo más trabajado de mi vida, pero lo detuve. Yo quería venirme con él, necesitaba fundirme con Edward de esa manera.

- _Edward…por favor_…- le suplique tomando su trasero y apretándolo contra mi entrepierna, sintiendo su miembro por encima de mi mojada ropa interior.

Deslice su ajustado bóxer y de un momento tenía a Edward desnudo sobre mí. Él hizo lo mismo con mis bragas, el toque de su mano deslizándolas por mis piernas era como fuego puro.

Entonces, allí estábamos Edward y yo. Jadeantes, desnudos y a punto de fundirnos al fin después de tantos años de anhelarlo en lo que parecía el paraíso.

**Edward POV.**

En este punto, podía decir que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan excitado, pero sobre todo, tan lleno de amor hacía alguien. A pesar de que había estado antes con otras mujeres, ninguna me había provocado ni la más mínima parte lo que estaba sintiendo al lado de Bella, incluso a pesar de que no pasábamos de las caricias furtivas.

_- Edward…por favor_…- jadeó en mi oído de manera delirante

Por el movimiento de sus caderas, yo sabía que me quería dentro de ella. Me retiró los bóxers y luego yo hice lo mismo con su ropa interior, estaba tan mojada que ya no pude aguantar más, tenía que hacerla mía de inmediato.

Estuve a punto de entrar en ella, pero de repente recordé algo: necesitaba protegerme de alguna manera.

_Carajo!!_ grité para mis adentros.

Por suerte, recordé que en mi mesita de dormir tenía siempre algunos condones por cualquier cosa que llegara a ocurrir. Bella espero impaciente mientras abría el condenado empaque y cuando saqué el preservativo me lo arrebató de las manos.

_- yo quiero hacerlo…- _

Cambiamos de lugar y me recostó en la cama, quedando completamente vulnerable a sus deseos, no me importaba nada, más que Bella. Se subió a horcadas encima mientras deslizaba el condón en mi. Lo hizo suave y despacio provocando cada mas expectación mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Se acomodó poco a poco encima de mi, nuestras ansiosas partes se rozaban de manera deliciosa. Lentamente guió mi miembro hacia ella, se inclinó dejándome sentir sus senos en mi pecho y finalmente, entré en ella sintiendo la calidez de Bella en todo mi ser.

La tortura había terminado, ahora comenzaríamos a ser uno…al fin.

Bella se movía de manera deliciosa, de arriba a abajo, aquella era la mejor vista de toda mi vida: la mujer que amaba balanceándose encima de mí completamente hermosa. Con cada movimiento, tanto Bella como yo, descargábamos todo aquello que sentíamos. Cada jadeo representaba todo lo que no nos habíamos dicho durante tantos años. Cada toque en su piel era la representación de lo mucho que la amaba y la necesitaba.

La tomé de las caderas para presionarme cada vez más dentro, y ella comenzó a seguir mi ritmo. Íbamos cada vez más rápido, lo que hacía que los senos de Bella se movieran al ritmo que tomábamos. Aquella imagen junto con sus pequeños gritos ahogados, estaban en verdad volviéndome loco, estaba a punto de venirme después de un rato, pero no quería hacerlo antes, quería hacer llegar a Bella primero.

Me senté un poco, lo que provoco que llegara a otro ángulo dentro de ella. Sabía que eso le provocó más placer porque conforme la movía, sentía como todo alrededor mío se tensaba poco a poco. Moví una mano a sus nalgas y la otra a su espalda, haciendo nuevamente que nuestros pechos mojados de sudor se rozaran con cada movimiento.

_- más rápido!!...-_ gritó a mi oído, clavándome sus uñas en mi espalda con cada movimiento y cada espasmo de su cuerpo.

Hice lo que ella me pidió y casi de inmediato Bella comenzó a ronronear.

Gritó mi nombre, consu aliento acaricio mi oído erizando todo en mí aun más.

- _carajo Bella!!...te deseo tanto…te amo más que a nada…-_ le dije lo que simplemente era verdad.

_- yo también Edward…-_ alcanzó a decir antes de comenzar a comerme su boca a besos, mientras Bella despeinaba mis cabellos con ambas manos.

Luego de un rato que me pareció eterno, sentí como su interior se tensó por completo, haciéndome sentir más a mi y por supuesto también a ella. Se aferro aun más a los mechones de mi cabello y lanzó un pequeño gritó mientras movía su cadera en círculos, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras lo hacía. Bella estaba en pleno orgasmo y yo era testigo de aquella gloriosa imagen.

Su expresión de placer hizo que de inmediato yo quisiera sentir lo mismo, sobre todo porque la tensión entre sus piernas era lo más placentero que había sentido en mi vida. Un espasmo recorrió mi vientre, fue bajando hacia mi parte baja como reguero de pólvora y de igual manera, jadee cuando sentí que me venia dentro de Bella, mientras ella aún se movía en círculos de manera lenta. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y sentí como que me robaban el aire, como si estuviera a punto de sufrir la muerte más placentera para un ser humano.

Disfrutamos de aquel momento aún besándonos, moviéndonos aún al mismo compas, como siempre debió de haber sido. Mientras nuestra respiración se tranquilizaba, no dejábamos de repetirnos cuanto nos amábamos incluso hasta en ese punto, llegué a pensar que aquello había sido un sueño.

Durante el resto de aquel día, sólo pude sentir que mi vida se iba entre las piernas de Bella…hasta el amanecer.

Estoy sintiendo que no estas lejos,

estoy sintiendo que vas a venir

Esta esperando todo mi cuerpo

para dejarnos marcas en la piel

Cerca de ti me siento libre

y en tu mirada quiero morir

Quiero volar despacio por

tu cuerpo tocándonos la piel,

sin importar el tiempo,

hasta el amanecer

Se va mi vida entre tus piernas,

me olvido del temor

las horas son eternas

y no existe el dolor

Voy dejando en cada espacio

algo que te haga recordar.

Voy recorriendo el universo

buscando luces en tu corazón

Cerca de ti me siento libre

y en tu mirada quiero morir

* * *

**Les gustóooooo?...Diosss!!...estamos muy nerviosasss!!...déjennos su opinión en sus reviews plisss!!...ahora necesitamos mas que nunca un review porque estamos por decidir si hacer secuela o no…ustedes nos lo dirán con sus respuestas jeje!!**

**La canción del final se llama Entre tus Piernas, no sabemos quien demonios la escribió pero la canta Miguel Islas…esta sensual y nos sirvió de inspiración para lo ultimo del capi.**

**Ahora sii…reviews, reviews!!**

**xoxo**

**PD: pongale lo siguiente a la barra de direccion de y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=t1doXrvYiTA si quieren ver el videin de la cancion**


	14. Ups!, eso debia doler

**Pau:*****ahmm ps antes q nada mil disculpas por la tardanza pero aquí esta, en esta ocasión ps Alle c aventó todo, yo solo así aporte una q otra puntada, pero es q es difícil pq ahora estamos separadas... buaaaaaa.... pero de cualquier forma ps tratamos de hacer lo mejor.... las keremos muchísimo...y plisss déjennos reviews.... besitossssss**

**Alle: Hola a todas!!...wooow!!...tanto tiempo sin subirle a esta historia verdad?, pero ya estamos aquí y esperamos que les guste...pues si, como dijo la Pau, si no les gusta, en esta ocasión será mi culpa!!...porque ya nos separo el destinooo pero aun seguimos echándole ganillas a este nuestro bebe...y pues nada, les dejamos capi vale?**

**Saludos y besos enormes a las chiquillas lindas que nos dejaron comentarios muy favorables sobre nuestro primer lemmon...al parecer si les gusto (sobre todo a Perla verdad?, jaja!!)...bueno, ahorita también hay un mini lemmon, a ver si les gusta jeje!!**

**XOXO**

**PAU Y ALLE/ALLEY PAU**

"**Robsten its hotter tan Brangelina..."**

**CAPITULO 13**

**Ups!!, eso debía doler. **

**Bella POV**

Desperté en la mañana más hermosa de todas con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz, sobre todo porque unos cálidos brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo aún desnudo.

Esperen...

Si estaba desnuda, con unos brazos varoniles rodeándome completa, era una señal que lo que había pasado con Edward no había sido el sueño de amor erótico más genial de todos los tiempos...había la noche más genial de mi vida!!

Sentía su suave respiración en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas, aún estaba dormido. Volteé mi cuerpo para verlo así, apaciguado, todo lo contrario de la noche anterior en que nos entregamos todo: cuerpo y alma.

Hasta ese día, siempre había visto al sexo como sexo y nada más. Nunca hasta ahora, me había entregado por amor y debo decir que es la mejor sensación del mundo, del universo. Estaba claro ahora, más que nunca que Edward era el amor de mi vida y que deseaba estar con él siempre.

Acaricié sus cabellos, sus mejillas, regocijándome en toda su perfección y luego pensé en mi misma, casi me doy de topes. Yo era tan simple y la verdad, porqué negarlo, a veces torpe. No era fea, pero tampoco era como Tanya...

Tanya!!

Dios!!...qué había hecho?

Nada, solamente me había enpiernado con su prometido. No, no era sólo eso, esto entre Edward y yo era puro amor, lo era desde hacía cinco años. Así que supuse que tal vez ella, con el tiempo, me perdonaría.

No deseaba ser cínica ni mucho menos, como esas villanas reinas del sexo que salen en las telenovelas, pero con sólo ver a Edward allí recostado, sabía que podía enfrentar lo que fuera, incluso la ira de la caprichosa de Tanya.

Incluso recordé que cuando teníamos como 7 y 5 años respectivamente, Tanya me arrancó la mitad del cabello porque le pedí prestada su muñeca Barbie Malibú, eso quería decir que defendía muy bien sus cosas. Así que era inevitable, tendría que prepararme para perder toda mi cabellera.

Observé a Edward un momento más, hasta que poco a poco fue despertando.

_- buenos días hermosa...-_ susurró Edward con una sonrisa como yo.

Le respondí de la misma manera acompañándola con un suspiro enorme y él lo siguió con un beso. Me dio un poco de vergüenza, por eso del aliento mañanero, pero cuando sus manos se pasaban de nuevo por todo mi cuerpo, primero por encima de las sabanas y luego por debajo, deje de pensar cabalmente.

Sus besos fueron sutiles en un principio pero luego con el paso de los segundos, nuestras lenguas se aferraban de manera deliciosa, incluso más que la noche anterior. Comenzó a bajar sus besos por mi cuello, luego regresando al lóbulo de mi oreja, mordisqueándolo un poco.

Edward emanaba un olor embriagante que me hacía querer besarlo a como diera lugar, era como una especie de brujería. Tal vez era brujo, quién sabe, lo único que sabía en aquel momento es que me estaba volviendo loca.

Y casi me vuelvo más cuando sentí su boca en mis pechos, besándolos, acariciándolos y mordiéndolos nuevamente. Sus manos se pasaron a mis muslos, acariciándolos mientras atrapaba mi boca con la suya. Mi cuerpo nuevamente palpitaba por tenerlo dentro de mí, me gritaba como si fuera una necesidad vital. Me avergoncé cuando palpó mi humedad con sus largos dedos, una sonrisa diabólica cruzó el rostro de Edward al darse cuenta de mi entusiasmo. Una especie de gemido raro se me escapó cuando entró en mí. Disfruté de los suaves movimientos de Edward, de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus propios gemidos. Nuestros movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, más frenéticos, Edward y yo estábamos más que sincronizados.

Un hormigueo desde la punta de mis pies hasta las de mis manos, el calor del infierno dentro de mí y la maravillosa sensación entre mis piernas, me hicieron llegar casi al mismo tiempo que Edward a la mejor parte de todas: el orgasmo. En este punto, esta de más decir que nunca había tenido uno, y apenas lo había descubierto al lado de Edward, maravillosos dios griego del sexo que me hizo gritar por más toda la noche e incluso ahora mismo, mientras se revolvía entre mis piernas de esa manera tan placentera.

Se quedó encima de mí mientras ambos recuperábamos la respiración aún besándonos, era de esos momentos perfectos que nada podía arruinar.

Nada excepto mi maldito estomago que me pedía comida a gritos.

_- ups!!...- _dije totalmente avergonzada

Edward sonrió de manera adorable ante mis propias necesidades vitales.

- _supongo que no has comido nada desde ayer en el desayuno verdad?...yo tampoco_- admitió a la par que yo – _pobres de nuestros cuerpos, expuestos a gran cantidad de acción física-cardiovascular sin haber si quiera probado bocado alguno!!...espera un momento…te traeré el desayuno…_- me plantó un beso en la frente y se levantó de la cama.

No pude evitar seguirlo con la mirada hasta que salió del cuarto, totalmente desnudo. De inmediato volví a sentir mis mejillas calientes, así que tomé la almohada y deje salir un gritito de la emoción que sentía en aquel momento. No podía dejar de sonreír como una estúpida, ni dejar de sentirme como una chiquilla porque de cierta manera sabía lo que me esperaba de ahora en adelante: una vida perfecta al lado del hombre perfecto, que en aquellos momentos estaba preparando algo que olía a pan tostado luciendo su perfecto traje de Adán.

Me levanté al baño para asearme, al salir Edward estaba en la cama con un par de tostadas con mermelada, café y jugo de naranja. Antes de sentarme a comer, comencé a buscar por toda la habitación mi ropa interior, me daba un poco de vergüenza hacer mis sagrados alimentos totalmente desnuda, cosa que a Edward no.

- _que buscas?...-_ dijo mientras le daba una mordida a la tostada.

_- ya sabes... mi ropa interior…-_

Asomándose debajo de la enorme cama, estaba un tirante de mi sostén, lo tomé listo para ponérmelo.

_- lo siento Srita. Swan…en esta casa tomamos el desayuno desnudos así que…- _

Edward se acercó a mí y con mucha paciencia me lo volvió a quitar, volviendo a mí desnudes, no tuve más que hacer que sonreír. Comimos en silencio, lanzándonos miradas de complicidad en cada momento, no era necesario decir que estábamos más que felices porque en el ambiente se podía respirar aquella felicidad.

Sin embargo, aún había que hablar de cómo Edward dejaría a Tanya justo un día antes de su boda.

- _simplemente le diré la verdad…que te amo desde hace cinco años y que no me puedo casar con ella…creo que tendrá que comprender…-_

_- pero eso a pesar de que es la verdad, es algo cruel… no puedes llegar y decirle "hey Tanya!!, adivina qué?...esta ultima semana descubrí que tu prima es en realidad una ex novia del pasado y durante tu ausencia ella y yo decidimos volver a estar juntos…buena suerte con la boda, porque yo renunció"…-_

- _obviamente no lo haré de esa manera…a pesar de todo, le tengo un cariño especial a Tanya…y me duele lo que le voy a decir para terminar con todo esto, pero debemos ser sinceros: yo te amo a ti Bella, no a ella…-_

Edward tenía razón, además, conociéndolo, sabía que trataría las cosas de la mejor manera posible para no hacerle más daño a Tanya.

Luego del desayuno, la incertidumbre se apoderó de mí: era hora de salir de nuestra pequeña burbuja y enfrentar los hechos.

Y si mi tío Eleazar sacaba su rifle y obligaba a Edward a casarse con Tanya?

Y si el karma hacía que saliendo del departamento de Edward, un auto me atropellara por ser la más maldita prima de todos los tiempos?

Y si mi tía Carmen, al enterarse de todo, me mataba a revistasos con su _Cosmopolitan _del mes de Marzo?

Miles de supuestos fatalistas pasaron por mi cabeza mientras íbamos en el Volvo a la casa de mis tíos, al parecer Tanya acababa de llegar de su sesión de fotos express en Las Vegas.

_- cariño…creo que te acabaste las uñas de la mano izquierda...-_ dijo Edward mientras aparcaba a la vuelta de la casa – _todo va a estar bien, tienes que tranquilizarte y dejármelo todo a mi…-_

La tranquilidad en su voz, me hizo sentir más segura, pero eso no evitaba sentirme mal por mi prima.

Edward quería que llegáramos juntos, que se supiera todo de una sola vez, pero yo no quise, hubiera sido demasiado cínico. Así que lo convencí de dejarme ir a mi primero, quitarme la ropa que traía puesta desde ayer y luego que él entrara a hablar con Tanya.

Salí del auto para caminar a la casa.

_- Bella!!...-_ me gritó Edward mientras me alcanzaba

Me abrazó y luego me dio un beso tan increíble que me hizo olvidarme de todo.

- _te amo…-_ me dijo luego de soltarme – _todo va a estar bien, ya veras_…- me plantó un beso nuevamente.

Llegue a la casa de mis tíos casi de puntitas, esperando que nadie estuviera en casa. Subí las escaleras lentamente, al parecer no había nadie.

Aquello era genial, no tendría que dar nada de explicaciones hasta que llegara Edward

_- Bella?...-_ preguntó una voz detrás de mí haciéndome casi caer por las escaleras – _dónde has estado?...-_ preguntó Tanya preocupada

Mi corazón comenzó a latir nervioso, sobre todo cuando Tanya me miraba con aquellos ojos preguntones. Debía tener calma, era una simple pregunta y si me concentraba podría contestarle cuerdamente hasta que mi príncipe azul, es decir Edward llegara a rescatarme de la furia caprichosa arranca cabellos de Tanya Denali.

_- ahmm… pues aquí y allá, totalmente sola…no he visto o estado en contacto con algún hombre desde ayer en el desayuno y si traigo la misma ropa, es porque me gusta mucho esta combinación de jeans y camiseta…es decir, no!!...mas bien, se me olvido cambiarme por todos los nervios y así_…- reí nerviosa por la explicación mas estúpida en la historia de la humanidad.

Tanya se me quedo viendo raro, con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada por un momento. Sabía que me había descubierto. Se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mano y me miró seria.

- _dime la verdad Bella, necesito que seas sincera…en dónde pasaste la noche?…-_ mis pensamientos interrumpieron lo que Tanya me iba a decir

Dios!!.

Por alguna razón, Tanya se había enterado de todo!!. Qué le decía si me preguntaba algo? y para empezar, cómo demonios se había enterado?

Claramente, vi cómo mi pequeño cuerpo se hundía en las llamas del infierno por lo que había hecho.

Mi trasero ardería en el infierno para siempre. Me imaginaba siendo vilmente azotada por el "Gran Rojo". Auch!!

_- Bella?...-_ me pasó la mano por enfrente haciéndome reaccionar

- _qué_?...-

- _ayer pasaste la noche con Daniel?...-_ preguntó con un tono de voz que creo que no le conocía.

Con Daniel?. Todos mis pensamientos fatalistas se fueron al caño, confundiéndome completamente.

_- que demonios tiene que ver Daniel en todo esto?...-_ le pregunté

_- nada…sólo contéstame por favor…- _

No podía mentirle, ahora Daniel era otro rollo aparte, aunque tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

- _no pase la noche con él…ayer, después del desayuno, ambos decidimos que no podíamos iniciar una relación…-_ mis nervios estaban un poco mejor.

Tanya pareció suspirar aliviada, demasiado tranquila, haciéndome sentir un poco en la dimensión desconocida.

De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó, y me volví a tensar de inmediato cuando escuche a la chica del servicio anunciar que Edward había llegado.

Tanya me sonrió sin ganas y bajo a encontrarse con él a la sala.

Aquel era el momento y no podía dejar de sentirme como la mierda más grande del mundo.

**Edward POV**

_- te amo…todo va a estar bien, ya veras_…- le dije a Bella antes de ver cómo se alejaba.

La amaba con todas mi fuerzas, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero aún así me sentía un canalla, un bastardo que estaba a punto de humillar a una chica antes del que se supone seria el mejor día de su vida.

Me aferré al volante un momento, tratando de calmarme pensando que después de esto, Bella y yo podríamos estar juntos sin ocultarnos o sentirnos culpables.

Encendí el auto y terminé de llegar a la casa de mis futuros ex suegros, esperando que aquella fuera la última vez que entrara para encontrarme con Tanya como su prometido.

Entré y esperé a Tanya en la sala, caminado de un lado a otro revolviéndome el cabello como siempre que estaba nervioso, esperando a que aquella voz nasal me llamara de la manera que más odiaba: Eddie.

Pero aquello no sucedió.

_- Edward…me alegro que este aquí_…- dijo mi aun prometida sin fingir la voz.

_ahmm eso fue muy raro!!_ Pensé.

Se acercó a mí y simplemente me dio un frío beso en la mejilla, lo cual me sorprendió bastante, pero aquel no era momento de pensar en los cambios de humor de Tanya. Era hora de hablar en serio, de portarme como un hombre y terminar las cosas bien.

_- Tanya…tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio_…- la tomé de la mano y la senté en el sillón – _esto que te voy a decir es dif_…-

_- no…espera!!...yo tengo que decirte algo primero Edward…-_ me interrumpió, haciendo que me olvidara de todo el rollo que había preparado.

El timbre de la casa sonó en aquel momento, distrayéndome aun más.

Suspiró profundamente.

_- Edward, lo siento…pero no me puedo casar contigo_…- dijo en un hilo de voz

_- qué?...-_ fue lo único que le pude decir, me había tomado por sorpresa.

Que no se supone que yo sería el que iba a terminar todo?

- _Edward…lo siento mucho, pero esto no puede continuar así…estos últimos días me he dado cuenta de que esto no es lo que quiero…no quiero dejar mi carrera, ni quiero tener seis hijos comenzando después de la luna de miel…-_ dijo desesperada.

Seis hijos?, no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba diciendo, pero hasta ahora, sus planes no estaban tan mal.

- _mucho menos cuando siento que no estas totalmente enamorado de mi…y aunque me duela decirlo, ni yo de ti…sé que es una mala jugada decírtelo un día antes de la boda y debes creerme cuando te digo que me siento sumamente culpable…-_

Una voz masculina la interrumpió.

_- tú no deberías sentirte culpable Tanya…quien debería hacerlo es este imbécil…- _

Apenas si pude voltear a ver que Daniel entraba a la sala, seguido por Bella que trataba de jalarlo totalmente alarmada. Seguramente el tipo se había enterado de todo y no podía soportar la idea de que Bella me había escogido a mi y no a él.

Aquella situación era ridícula, ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con Tanya, sino también con el modelito celoso.

**Bella POV**

Vi como Tanya y Edward entraban a la sala, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. No pude evitar bajar y espiar lo que decían, pero no podía escuchar nada, creo que esperaba que Tanya hablara altísimo y gritara como siempre, pero no podía escuchar más que susurros de ambas partes.

Me la podía imaginar arrancándose mechones de su blonda cabellera. Ups!!, eso debía doler.

Lo último que pude escuchar es que Tanya misma interrumpió a Edward. Era ella la que tenía que decirle algo. De repente, el timbre volvió a sonar, haciéndome brincar del susto cuando lo escuché.

Nadie abrió así que tuve que hacerlo yo misma, perdiéndome la tan esperada conversación.

_- Daniel?...-_ le dije sorprendida al chico que nunca fue mi novio pero que estaba considerando que así fuera.

Si!! Considerando, no es que fuera a hacerlo pero vamos, yo sola y desvalida, el guapo y adinerado, ohh si, en que estaba… ahh cierto!!!

No esperaba verlo en aquel momento, acaso venía a hablar conmigo?

_- qué haces aquí?...-_ le pregunté haciéndole un ademán para que entrara al a casa.

No me contestó, más bien me miraba con mucho resentimiento. No entendía porqué, si bien claro él era el que me había terminado en la playa, gesto que agradecí de inmediato porque de no ser así, Edward y yo no estaríamos juntos. Y de no ser por él, no habría pasado la noche con el amor de mi vida, haciendo...pues el amor.

_- cómo pudiste Bella?...-_ me preguntó

_- cómo pude qué?...-_

_- lo sé todo, acabo de verlo con mis propios ojos hace un rato…-_ me tomó por los hombros sacudiéndome - _Edward y tú?...cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Tanya!!...tú propia prima!!...-_

Al parecer Daniel había visto la escena afuera de la casa. De cierta manera me sentí una cualquiera, ahora alguien lo sabía y eso era lo peor. Las voces de la sala llegaron hacia donde estábamos, Daniel me miró extrañado.

_- y todavía se atrevió a pisar esta casa?...-_ dijo antes de caminar a la sala.

Pude ver que se encontraba totalmente cabreado, juro que casi vi como le salía fuego por la boca. Se detuvo a escuchar lo que estaban hablando Edward y Tanya en la sala.

_-…y debes creerme cuando te digo que me siento sumamente culpable…-_ escuchamos decir a Tanya.

Yo trate de evitar que Daniel entrara jalándolo pero aun así abrió la puerta

_- tú no deberías sentirte culpable Tanya…quien debería hacerlo es este imbécil…- _

Tanya y Edward lo miraron desconcertados mientras se acercaba a ellos, Daniel amablemente me pidió que lo soltara, hizo a Tanya a un lado y luego, con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó un puñetazo justo al rostro de Edward.

Ambas gritamos de inmediato completamente alarmadas, mientras que Daniel, literalmente, molía a golpes a Edward en plena sala. Tratamos de separarlos pero ambos estaban hechos una furia.

_- maldito imbécil!!...cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Tanya!!...-_ le gritó Daniel a Edward mientras le jalaba el bendito cabello.

_No!!, el cabello no!! _grité para mis adentros.

Edward parecía no defenderse, así que me lancé a la espalda enorme de Daniel para tratar de que soltara a Edward. Al ver esto, Tanya me jaló a mí, al parecer no quería que también a mi me pasara algo y luego de un fuerte jaloneo, ambas caímos al suelo.

- _Dany…espera!!...-_ le dijo Tanya, haciendo que Daniel parara los golpes.

Edward aprovechó esto para lanzarlo a un lado, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con la mesita de té de mi tía Carmen, quedando totalmente desorientado y con la cabeza sangrando.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

_- Dany!!...-_ volvió a gritar Tanya, acercándose al susodicho totalmente preocupada.

No pude evitar de inmediato hacer lo mismo con mi golpeado Edward, que sangraba con el labio y la ceja derecha abiertos por los golpes que le había propinado Daniel.

- _no tenías porque haberlo golpeado, yo fui quien lo dejo…no se merecía que lo trataras así…-_ le dijo Tanya

- _claro que se lo merecía!!...pero primero que te cuenten ambos la canallada que te hicieron…- _ dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

Tanya nos miró de nuevo con sus ojos preguntones, y fue en aquel momento cuando supe que tenía que hablar, pero Edward se adelantó.

- _Daniel tiene razón, me lo merezco, esto y mucho más…pero debo confesarte que era yo quien iba a cancelar todo porque…-_ me tomó de la mano – _a quien amo es a Bella, desde hace mucho tiempo …-_

- _pero eso ni siquiera tiene sentido…ustedes dos apenas se conocen y hasta se caen mal…-_ chilló Tanya señalándonos.

- _yo pensaba lo mismo, hasta que hace un rato los vi afuera besándose y diciéndose que se amaban…-_

Escuchar que Daniel nos había visto, me hizo sentir peor, sobre todo cuando vi la cara de Tanya descomponiéndose poco a poco.

- _mira Tanya…déjame explicarte todo…-_ me levanté acercándome a ella, sin duda se merecía un explicación.

Ella comenzó a llorar, se soltó del agarré de Daniel y salió de la sala. Traté de ir detrás de ella, pero Daniel me lo impidió.

_- no creo que quiera hablar contigo…dejémosla a solas un momento…-_

_- pero no puedo…tengo que explicarle que nunca quisimos hacerle daño!!...-_ dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

_- creo que es demasiado tarde_…- dijo Daniel

Tenía razón, era demasiado tarde, pero al menos todo había terminado, aunque de la peor forma posible. Mi corazón se estremeció cuando Daniel ayudó a Edward a levantarse, confundiéndonos demasiado.

_- porqué lo haces?…-_ preguntó Edward

- _porque sé lo que es estar enamorado de alguien y claramente supe que tú no lo estabas de Tanya desde aquel día en el bar…porqué sé lo que se siente ver sufrir a la persona que amas cuando es infeliz y Tanya no lo era a tu lado…ella esta sufriendo y a mi me parte el corazón verla así, por eso te agarre a golpes…pero por otro lado, allá afuera, pude ver que en realidad ustedes dos se aman y lo_ _comprobé cuando supe Edward se armó de valor para venir a dejar a Tanya …el mismo valor que yo no tuve para impedir yo mismo que eso pasara…-_

Me quedé atónita al escuchar aquella confesión de Daniel. O yo había escuchado mal, o él en realidad estaba enamorado de mi prima.

_- o sea que tú…en realidad estas enamorado de Tanya?...-_ le pregunte

- _con todas mis fuerzas…aunque haya sido un cobarde para no habérselo dicho mucho antes de que esto pasara…-_ sin más, dio la media vuelta y también salió de la sala.

No sé por qué pero su confesión me hirió un poco, claro!! Debía ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para desear formar parte de un triángulo amoroso en el cual dos de los tipos más hermosos estaban enamorados de mí.

Pero no me importó demasiado porque aún tenía que ayudar a mi pobre Edward que apenas si se podía levantar.

Mi tía Carmen llegó minutos después, totalmente escandalizada por el desastre en que se encontraba su sala y preguntando por su hija.

Edward, así como estaba, le dijo todo de la boda cancelada a mi tía, que le respondió dándole tremendo puntapié en su perfecta parte baja. Yo salí bien librada, creo que porque Edward había omitido el pequeño detalle de que yo había sido la manzana de la discordia o algo así.

Para nuestra sorpresa, mis tíos tomaron todo con calma, permitiendo que incluso me encargara de las curaciones de Edward en la casa. Pasaron las horas y Tanya no aparecía por ningún lado, preocupándonos a todos demasiado, sobre todo a mí, que de cierta manera había tenido la culpa. El tío Eleazar salió a buscarla, mientras que mi tía llamaba a las amigas supermodelos para preguntarles del paradero de Tanya.

Yo no podía dejar de sentirme mal, al igual que Edward, que no hacía más que consolarme mientras lloraba desesperada.

Alice y Jasper se enteraron de alguna manera

-_uy!!...esto se puso más feo de lo que imaginé…-_ dijo Alice por teléfono

- _lo sé…y juro que si le pasa algo a Tanya, no podría perdonármelo jamás…no sabemos en donde está y ya se esta haciendo de noche…estoy desesperada Alice!!...-_

- _tú sabes en donde esta Tanya…piénsalo bien y en cuanto lo descubras, ve por ella…-_ dijo la enana antes de colgar.

Sus palabras hicieron una especie de click en mi cabeza. Alice tenía razón: sabía en donde estaba mi prima perdida.

_- necesito que me prestes tu auto…-_ le dije a Edward

Edward sin preguntarme, me entregó las llaves del Volvo y salí de la casa, no sin antes darle un beso y un abrazo ante la mirada atónita de mi tía que tampoco pregunto o dijo nada.

Supongo que ya se imaginada todo.

Subí al auto y maneje al único lugar donde creía que estaba Tanya. Sólo esperaba que me pudiera perdonar todo.

**Ok...lo han leído?...y que les pareció?...espero que nos dejen reviews para decirnos qué onda...además les avisamos que probablemente, este sea el penúltimo capi...aun no se sabeee!!...además de que aun no sé si me voy a aventar a hacer una segunda partecilla (un mini fic)...**

**Como sea...atentas y quien no tenga autor alert, pónganla porque dentro de poco subiré fic nuevo...si es que les interesa seguir leyendo mis locuras jeje!!**

**las keremos**

**xoxo**


	15. V de Vendetta

**Hola, este es un capitulo nuevo. Lo subi primero en Carrousel hace un tiempo pero se me habia olvidado hacerlo aqui por las cuestiones de tiempo y edición de esta historia (me quede en el capitulo 9). Se borraron los últimos dos para que tuviera coherencia y poder darle final en el próximo. En esta ocasión Pau solo le dio el visto bueno a lo escrito, no pudo involucrarse con el capitulo. Mil gracias a Jazz que fue la que en un review me recordó esta historia (Nico probablemente pueda agradecértelo en persona ;) )**

**Gracias a las que lleguen a leer esto!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

**V de Vendetta**

**Bella POV**

Iba casi volando en el súper reluciente Volvo de mi novio Edward. Bueno, aún no sabía si ya éramos novios o si íbamos a dar un paso parecido pero en fin, "novio" sonaba muy bien.

Estaba casi doblando la esquina para llegar al muelle de la playa de Malibú, aquel lugar a donde Tanya siempre se escapaba cuando hacía sus berrinches adolescentes. Estaba segura que la encontraría en la arena sentada con su rubio cabello al aire, tal vez llorando por mí culpa, por nuestra culpa.

Pero ni siquiera alcancé doblar a la esquina del muelle. Había una larga fila de autos en aquella avenida.

Una ambulancia y varias patrullas de policía me interrumpieron el paso. Al parecer alguien había tenido un accidente.

¡Carajo! me dije. Acaso, ¿el mundo no se daba cuenta de que tenía que ir a reencontrarme con mi prima y pedirle perdón de rodillas por haberme enamorado de su novio? En verdad, la tierra estaba poblada por inconscientes. Agoté la batería del auto sólo por pitar el claxon a todo lo que daba. ¡Dios!, la gente de hoy en día cree que por tener lujosos _Bentlys_ del año pueden andar haciendo de las calles su pista de carreras clandestinas, ahora por su culpa tenía que aparcar e ir caminando. Aunque obvio, esperaba que nadie hubiera salido herido en aquel accidente.

Me bajé del Volvo y no pude evitar mirar hacía el accidente con cierto morbo. De repente, antes siquiera de saber qué había pasado exactamente, una camioneta de prensa llegó al lugar de los hechos.

A lo lejos escuché que el reportero que cubría el accidente repetía un nombre muy conocido, que me zumbó hasta los huesos.

Tanya Denali.

Me dio un bajón enorme de energía, creo que incluso vi negro por un instante antes de que me acercara y comprobara que subían a la ambulancia a una persona. Grité de horror inconscientemente. Tomé a no sé quién y le pregunté qué había pasado. Al parecer un auto se le había atravesado en el semáforo del muelle o algo así. De inmediato, pedí que me dejaran subir a la ambulancia pero el camillero no me dejó.

– _¿Porqué no puedo ir con ella?, ¿qué no sabe que soy su prima? – _los paramédicos me veían raro pero a mí no me importó, yo quería ver a Tanya_– Prima, perdóname. ¡Por favor, no te mueras! – _ le grité tratando de zafarme de los cuatro hombres que me impedían el acceso al vehículo.

– _Señorita, por favor hágase a un lado– _me indicó un policía.

– _No, ¡hágase USTED a un lado! – _lo lancé, tratando de llegar a la ambulancia.

Fue inútil, los mastodontes _– por cierto, nada parecidos al stripper de la despedida de soltera– _ no me dejaron acercarme y entonces comenzó el drama de mi parte. Amenacé con llamar a todos mis contactos poderosos para quitarles su trabajo, bueno, básicamente les dije hasta de lo que se iban a morir.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que las cámaras de televisión estaban grabando. Malditos buitres, sólo venían a lucrar con el dolor de mi familia. En serio, ahora sentía lo que sentía _Michael Jackson_ que en paz descanse.

– _Y, ¡¿ustedes qué miran?, no tienen derecho a grabar esta desgracia, es un atropello pero les juro por Dios que llamaré a un abogado para meterlos a la cárcel, a ustedes – _ señalé a los policías _– y a ustedes también– _grité eufórica a una de las cámaras de televisión_ – ¡suelténmeeee! –_

Mi desplante de furia debió de haber sido trasmitido por el _Animal Planet_. Si, era un animal salvaje en aquellos momentos. Se necesitaron como 10, no, ¡20 hombres para tomarme y sacarme del camino!

– _¡Esto viola mis derechos constitucionales, aunque no lo crean, soy un ser humano! _– grité mientras un policía enorme me cargaba de la cintura, mis pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo y estaba pataleándole_– ¡Tanya, perdóname! – _volví a gritar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces, en un movimiento, pasaron mis manos a mi espalda.

– _Esperen, ¿qué rayos hace? –_

– _Señorita, está usted arrestada por alterar el orden público e impedir el trabajo de los agentes de seguridad. Tiene derecho a permanecer callada y a ... –_

– _¡¿Queeeé!, ¡no puede hacerme esto, yo sólo vine aquí y ustedes me agredieron! –_

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, de todos modos no me hicieron caso y prosiguieron a ponerme las esposas ante los ojos de medio mundo: transeúntes, vecinos, prensa, servidores públicos que llegaban al lugar de los hechos.

Yo me moría de vergüenza absoluta. Jamás en mi vida me había pasado algo así, nunca había estado tan expuesta.

– _Señorita, ¿el Volvo Plateado es de usted? – _preguntó otro oficial, parecía de tránsito.

Si, era momento de la gran y roja cereza del pastel.

– _Si, ¿porqué lo pregunta? – _contesté sudorosa.

– _¿Está segura? –_

– _¡Si, carajo!, le digo que es mío– _volví a alterarme.

_¡Uy!_ escuché a los camarógrafos que grababan muy cerca de mí.

– _Arréstenla...otra vez– _ordenó el tránsito.

– _¿Y ahora porqué? –_

Los clicks de las cámaras no dejaban de sonar, las luces de los flashes me cegaron por completo.

– _En primera porque el vehículo está mal estacionado, y en segunda, este estaba abierto dándome cuenta por la tarjeta de circulación, de que el nombre del propietario es Edward Cullen y yo veo que no es usted. A menos que, quiera revelarnos algún secreto... – _bajó su mirada a mi entrepierna_._

¡Ahora pensaba que era un travesti!

De inmediato, los reporteros comenzaron a hablar en sus grabadoras,"la prima de Tanya Denali, ¿la nueva Lady Gaga?", "¿será hermafrodita?", "¿ella tiene pene?".

– _¡No soy travesti¡ el auto es de mi novio!– _aseguré.

– _El auto es de Edward Cullen, y él es el empresario novio de Tanya Denali, o ¿Acaso usted tiene una aventura con él?, ¿con él prometido de su propia prima? – _preguntó el que reconocí nuevamente como_ Pérez Hilton._

– _¡Si, lo admito! y lo siento tanto – _estallé en lágrimas culpables –_ Yo no quería hacerle daño a Tanya porque aunque no lo dé a notar y la moleste todo el tiempo, debo decir que la quiero demasiado. Cada que sale en las revistas o en algún comercial, soy la primera en comprarla aunque me dé pena admitirlo. En realidad ella es como una verdadera hermana para mí y cuando llegué acá en verdad estaba feliz por su boda pero Edward...yo lo amo, desde hace mucho y lo que menos quería era quitárselo pero en el amor uno no decide. No tenía planeado todo esto cuando llegué a California, simplemente pasó porque nos seguíamos queriendo. Ahora, por el amor de Dios, permítanme ir con ella que está herida para pedirle perdón. Para decirle que soy la peor persona del mundo– _continué con grandes pucheros.

_Perra, _escuché decir a muchos periodistas.

_Cualquiera _también sonó por ahí.

– _¿Está usted ebria? –_ volvió a preguntar Pérez poco antes de que me subieran a la patrulla.

– _No, para nada. ¿No les acabo de decir que me siento la peor escoria del universo?, eso es peor que estar ebria–_

– _Si, seguro te sientes tan mal como para no haberte dado cuenta que la persona en la ambulancia no es Tanya Denali . Se hizo un escándalo porque en el accidente, rayaron su auto carísimo–_

_¿Cómo?, creí haber escuchado mal en aquel momento. Mi cara dibujó un obvio signo de interrogación._

– _¿Y la persona de la ambulancia? – pregunté._

– _Es un ancianito que se desmayó al ver a su súper modelo favorita: la del comercial de la crema Delight–_

Me quedé boquiabierta, el escándalo había sido por nada. Había hecho el ridículo de mi vida sólo por un maldito anciano caliente y mi culpa tamaño estadio de fútbol.

Pasé un trago de saliva y despacito me dije: _te lo mereces_. El karma es un perro.

En eso, de en medio de todo el alboroto de los autos chocados, Tanya salió con ojos llorosos a encontrarme. Estaba intacta, claro con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar pero, al menos se veía mejor que yo que lucía como loca. Ya saben: cara tétrica y pálida, despeinada y con un aire psicótico. Casi estilo _Charles Manson_.

– _Bella, ¿es en serio todo lo que dijiste? –_

– _Tanya, lo siento mucho y sé que por mucho que te lo repita no va a funcionar de inmediato ni te voy a quitar lo que te hicimos sentir. Debí de haber sido sincera desde un principio respecto a lo que sentía por Edward–_

– _Si, pero, yo también debí de haber sido sincera con él. ¿Recuerdas la sesión de fotos? –_

– _Ajá– le contesté intrigada._

– _En realidad ni siquiera fui a las Vegas. Aquella noche estuve con Daniel aquí en California– dijo bajito._

Cualquiera, también Tanya era una cualquiera.

Es decir, todo este tiempo ¿Tanya quería a Daniel y Edward me quería a mí?

IN-CRE-I-BLE

Una cosa es que Edward y yo pecáramos, pero, ¿ellos? Se supone que así estábamos a mano, ¿no? Sí, eso creí cuando Tanya esbozó una sonrisa maléfica como cuando le quitó la cabeza a mis Barbies. La muy desgraciada permitió que me ridiculizara ante todos por pura venganza, pero de nuevo, respiré profundo.

_Me lo merezco, me acosté con su novio dos días antes de su boda_ me repetí para no querer matar a Tanya. También tuve que contar hasta 10 y poner mi mejor cara, después de todo estaba haciendo mi debut a nivel nacional.

_Te quiero como una hermana_, ¡mis polainas! Después de salir de la cárcel por alterar el órden público, estaba segura de que regresaría por homicidio.

– _Lamento interrumpirlas, pero la señorita tiene que ir a la Comandancia– _dijo el policía grandote encerrándome en la patrulla al fin.

– _Ok, te veo allá Bella, le avisaré a todos para pagar la fianza– _escuché que dijo cuando el auto arrancó.

Vi como Tanya se despedía detrás del auto, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Si, ya estábamos a mano.

* * *

**Como pudieron ver, Tanya no perdió la memoria, ni mucho menos tuvo un accidente. Solamente se dejó como un malentendido para sacar a la luz la relacion de Tanya con Dany *-*. Ok, se aceptan reviews, criticas constructivas y porqué no, también destructivas. Hoy tengo ganas de escuchar lo que sea XD**

**xoxo**

**Ale**


	16. La Chica que Odiaba las Bodas

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que reconozcan de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer creadora de Twilight. La trama sin embargo nos costó –_y mucho_– a nosotras por lo que les pedimos que no la tomen como propia –_no creemos que lo hagan, en realidad a nunca nadie se le ha ocurrido pero están de moda los plagios, ahaha_–

**_*'º'º TODO MENOS TU º'º'*_**

Bella esta fastidiada de la vida, nada le importa, todos le caen mal y  
cree que la boda de su prima Tanya es lo peor que le ha pasado.  
No sabe que dicho evento contará con la presencia de  
la persona que menos espera:  
Edward Cullen, su ex-novio.

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

**La chica que odiaba las bodas.**

Esto es así gente. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que, absolutamente y sobre todas las cosas en este mundo, odio las bodas. Si, sobre todo aquellas en donde la maldita canción del _Titanic_ es el tema principal de la ceremonia religiosa. Es decir, ¡vamos! hay mil canciones de amor mejor que esa en este mundo, pero bueno, estamos hablando de la boda de Tanya Denali, no de la mía.

Dejo la crítica destructiva a un lado, cuando una imitadora de Celine Dion comienza a cantar el coro de la canción. En ese momento, las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a repiquetear, justo como Chloe (La tonta planificadora de Tanya) lo había sugerido.

En ese momento, el lindo vestido azul que Alice había diseñado para mi, comenzaba a picarme por la tela de la crinolina y mi cabeza estaba ocupada por un maldito sombrero blanco ridículo (Tanya quería que su boda luciera "inglesa"). Por alguna razón, también las flores me jugaron chueco: éstas me estaban dando alergia, provocando que mis ojos se pusieran llorosos y rojos como un jitomate. Toda la familia incluso pensaba que mis lagrimeos eran producto de la emoción por la boda, pero en realidad, eran las malditas flores que lo provocaban.

Cuando disimuladamente trataba de limpiar las narices, el novio entra gallardo con todo su séquito de padrinos en la parte más interesante de la canción. Ya saben, la parte de la flauta. Mi corazón se estremeció un poco, me dio algo de ternura ajena. Ahora sí, quería llorar y Alice a lo lejos, lo notó. Me sonrió conmovida y dejé de sentirme mal porque de alguna manera, todo estaba saliendo como debía ser desde un principio.

Hubo un silencio de repente, era obvio que la novia iba entrar en aquel momento de la mano de mi tío Eleazar. El suspenso se terminó en cuanto todos en la iglesia, giraron sus cabezas para recibir a la novia y así, vi a Tanya enfundada en su vestido, más blanco que el blanco. Lucía como una princesa, y no tuve más que sentirme inmensamente feliz por ella. Ella sonreía como nunca, y se veía cien veces más linda que de costumbre. Era cierto lo que decía la chusma: todas las novias se ven hermosas el día de su boda. Su futuro esposo en verdad era afortunado y recordé una vez más que el destino, el karma, Jesús o lo que sea, al final siempre nos daban lo que merecíamos. Esta boda era ejemplo de eso.

Solo una mirada en todo el lugar no estaba puesta en Tanya. Miré de reojo y con una sonrisa, me encontré con los verdes ojos de Edward. Se notaba nervioso, después de lo ocurrido era extraño que estuviera en el mismo lugar que todos nosotros. Es más, hasta yo salía sobrando ahí, pero Tanya nos había perdonado a ambos y eso, a pesar de ser incómodo, era genial al fin y al cabo.

El ministro comenzó a hablar con voz solemne:

—Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos el día de hoy para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio...

Bla, bla, bla.

No le puse mucha atención a sus palabras, ciertamente los sermones me aburrían y además, Edward se veía condenadamente bien.

—Ahora, les pregunto hermanos—esas palabras me hicieron ponerle atención—¿Hay alguien que tenga algún impedimento para que esta boda se celebre?

El ministro había sido claro, y por alguna razón, todos los ojos se posaron en mí. Tanya aguardó paciente una respuesta de mi parte. ¡Qué se supone que iba a hacer! ¿Impedir la boda? Lo juro, no soy tan mala como parezco y aunque al principio se me había ocurrido, ahora no había razón para hacer semejante estupidez.

—¿Qué me ven todos?—les pregunté nerviosa y luego me dirigí a Tanya.—No voy a robarme a tu novio.

—Ehm, pues...—Tanya dudó.

—Bueno, no otra vez, así que puede continuar Reverendo.

—No soy Reverendo, soy m...

—Como sea. Cáselos de una vez antes de que encuentre atractivo a...

—Guarda silencio Bella, deja que la ceremonia continúe—Daniel me pidió amable.

Ugh, olvidaba que él era el novio, protagonista de la ceremonia junto con Tanya. Cabe mencionar que antes de la boda, le di mi promesa a Tanya de que jamás, jamás de los jamases volvería a desear algo que fuera suyo (Eso incluía a su esposo, el radiante Daniel Wolf-Denali).

Los votos de ambos fueron hermosos, lo que me hizo derramar un par de lágrimas más. No era la única, mi tía Carmen era un mar de lágrimas de alegría. Su hijita querida se casaba con su favorito, con un hombre de clase según ella.

Finalmente, el Ministro los declaro marido y mujer, entonces todos los asistentes se deshicieron en aplausos que retumbaron por todos lados. Tanya y Daniel salieron en una lluvia de pétalos de rosas blancas, en donde varios paparazis mataban por la exclusiva de lo que llamaron vulgarmente "La boda escándalo del año" Ya saben, no era muy común que tu prima, quien te quitó a tu antiguo novio, siguiera siendo tu dama de honor después de eso y mucho menos que tu ahora esposo, le diera trabajo en su nuevo restaurante, pero ¡estábamos en California! Cualquier cosa podía pasar, ¿no?

Los invitados salieron detrás de los novios a dar entrevistas y continuar con la cobertura, pero Edward y yo nos quedamos solos, frente al altar.

—Y así termina esta historia, ¿no?—dijo él, sentándose en una de las bancas.

—Sí, quién iba a decir que serías el "Damo de Honor" de lo que debería de ser tu propia boda—le sonreí—¿Te imaginaste eso alguna vez?

—Supongo que sí—contestó Edward ante mi sorpresa.

—¿Si?

—Claro, desde el momento que te vi de nuevo, algo dentro de mi me dijo que no me casaría con Tanya —Edward tomó mi mano, apretándola fuertemente. —A pesar de que tuve mis dudas, siempre supe que estaba enamorado de ti. Lo he sabido desde hace cinco años. Hubiera sido un error que yo estuviera allá afuera siendo bombardeado con pétalos de rosa en lugar de estar aquí...contigo.

Edward junta su frente con la mía, sus ojos no se pierden mis ojos.

—No sé cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ti—susurro en sus labios.

— Y yo no entiendo cómo concebí vivir mi vida con alguien que no fueras tú—su suave mano acaricia mi mejilla.

Finalmente, Edward me toma del rostro y cerramos nuestra declaración amorosa, con un tierno beso (No puede subir de tono porque estamos en un recinto sagrado). No tenemos que ocultarnos de nuevo, o volver a separarnos como hacía cinco años atrás. Es el momento perfecto, no hay nadie más que él y yo...y quizás algunos paparazis que entran en aquel instante a la iglesia para arruinar mi mágico momento.

¡Malditos sean!

—Bella Swan, ¡¿es cierto que Tanya te ofreció un millón de dólares para que te alejaras de su sensual prometido Daniel Wolf?—pregunta _Perez Hilton_, con un micrófono rosa de peluche.

—Ehm...yo—me interrumpe otro reportero.

—Sr. Cullen, ¿qué ha pensado del ofrecimiento que le han hecho varias televisoras para actuar en las telenovelas?

—He pensado que... ¡Oh, por Dios!—Edward señala a la puerta de la iglesia, haciendo que todos miren hacia esa dirección—¡¿Es ese Brad Pitt?

—¡¿Dónde?—los reporteros preguntan escandalosamente.

—Creo que es hora de correr—susurra Edward, jalándome mientras comienza a alejarse del grupo.

—Yo no voy a ningún lado—le contesto—¡Brad Pitt está aquí!

—Bella, cariño. Brad no...

—Ah claro, es una distracción—digo decepcionada, pero luego esbozo una sonrisa—Ya lo sabía.

Edward suelta una carcajada y sin parar de correr, dice la única cosa que me devuelve el alma al cuerpo:

—Izzie, Bella o como te llames...te amo.

Trago el nudo en mi garganta, quiero llorar de felicidad. Soy tan feliz que podría vomitar arcoíris.

—Eddie, Edward o lo que sea, —aprieto fuerte su mano—yo también te amo.

Nos perdemos entre el montón de invitados para no ser acosados con preguntas estúpidas y con cuestiones del pasado que no importan más. Quizás no nos espere un tórrido final de cuento como el de Tanya y Daniel, o quizás sí. El punto más importante ahora es que Edward y yo nos amamos, y estamos juntos, justo como debió de haber sido desde un principio en esta historia.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: Hola a todas! Ale, aquí reportándose del más allá. No morí ni nada, es simplemente que he tenido un poco (muy) olvidados mis fics de Twilight. No sé si aún haya alguien que espere el final de esta historia que comenzamos hace más de dos años, pero al fin, se me ocurrió algo cutre para finalizarla. Les agradezco infinitamente a las chicas que llegaran a preguntarme sobre esta historia, tanto aquí como en el foro de Carrousel. Pau se quedó sin ideas, al igual que yo que escribí este y el penúltimo capítulo. Me siento mal porque este final no es nada espectacular, pero al menos no me queda el remordimiento por no haberla terminado nunca. Quizás, mis otras historias sin terminar desaparezcan ya que honestamente apestan y jamás recuperaré mi antiguo toque a la hora de escribir. Les pido disculpas si alguna vez leyeron mis otras "obras" (Un Purgatorio...y The Other Side), pero les prometo que si algún día las edito como es debido, juro que las subiré con mucha mejor calidad porque ustedes se merecen eso y más. Me voy, esperando que esta historia les haya gustado aunque sea un poco...**

**Ale ; )**


End file.
